A Servant's Tale
by daydreamer8301
Summary: Avelina a servant during the middle ages suddenly finds herself in a world unlike her own and an unexpected adventure and love waiting for her. EomerOC Rated M for future chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know I just posted the last chapter of 'Returning Home' but Taijiya Sekeyo gave me a new idea for a new story. So, a big thank you to Taijiya Sekeyo for the interesting idea I only hope I can live up to your expectations. I worked for a while on this first chapter and we'll work on posting the next one as soon as I can because my ideas are flowing steadily I just have to make them make sense. As always, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The day was finally drawing to a close for young Avelina. She worked hard for the four gold coins she was given every two weeks. Avelina was a servant in an English nobleman's house named Nigel Wilmington who owned nearly all the land of the western countryside of the Kingdom of Sandria. Avelina finished washing the dishes from the evening meal. She raised her hands from the now cool water basin and wiped them on her apron before she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Avelina!" came a piercing female voice. Avelina winced and closed her eyes tightly at hearing Eva Wilmington's voice fill the air. Eva was married to Nigel for the last five years, since she was sixteen. Avelina came to work for the Wilmington's at the time they married and she was Eva's age. Her father was killed during a peasant uprising when she was six and her mother died of an unknown illness when she was fifteen. With no other siblings and unable to run the small sheep farm on her own, she was forced to find work to survive and thankfully at sixteen she found work in the Wilmington house and had been there ever since.

Avelina sighed as she dried her hands and made sure her caramel colored hair was tucked into her scarf. If it was one thing Eva envied about her it was her hair color so she was ordered to keep it covered while she was in the house. Avelina quickly made her way down the corridor and into Eva's sitting room. She knocked and opened the door.

"You called milady," she said gently. Eva looked up from the text she was looking at as she laid on her chaise and nodded.

"Yes, I am ready to retire and require your assistance in dressing for bed," Eva said before she closed the book and stood from the chaise. Avelina nodded and opened the door further for Eva to walk through. As Eva walked past in her flowing silk gown Avelina glanced down at her wool over dress and sighed before she glanced at the book that now laid useless on the chaise. If there was one thing Avelina envied about Eva it was that she knew how to read. "Are you coming or not?" Eva snapped. Avelina quickly looked at her and nodded before she followed the woman down the hall. Eva stopped outside her room. Avelina quickly walked ahead of her and held open the door while Eva walked inside. Avelina rolled her eyes and followed behind the snotty woman and helped her ready for bed.

* * *

Eva was soundly tucked into her bed Avelina left the room and began to make her way down to the kitchens to finish the last of her chores. The sun was just setting and she was exhausted only she would be up at dawn to do the same thing over again. Avelina sighed as she turned the corner only to run into someone. She looked up and smiled at the familiar face of Edwin, one of the men that worked in the stables. "Oh, I beg your pardon Edwin," she said with a smile. The older man's kind blue eyes sparkled at the young woman.

"It's quiet alright Avelina. Just tucking the mistress into bed?" he asked. Avelina nodded.

"Aye, she said she was much too tired to wait for the sun to completely go past the horizon." Avelina said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She really had no clue as to why the woman was always so tired; she never did a thing all day. Edwin chuckled.

"If you are finished with your chores, you can come to the stables with me. I know the horses have a special place in your heart." Avelina sighed and lowered her arms.

"I would but I must finish my duties in the kitchen."

"I can take care of those for you. I know there isn't much left," an elderly woman's voice said quietly from behind Edwin. Avelina looked over Edwin's shoulder and smiled at Emma, one of the cooks in the house.

"Emma, it is my job to-," Avelina began but was cut off by the motherly woman.

"It is just as much my job as it is yours, now go with Edwin and enjoy the horses." Avelina rushed over to the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Emma, you are too good to me," she whispered as she hugged the old woman. Emma laughed softly before she returned the young woman's embrace.

"Go. Go," Emma said as she pushed the young woman away and Avelina walked out of the large house with Edwin and a large smile playing on her face.

* * *

Avelina walked into the stables and smiled brightly when she saw Sigeric, a large black Shire Stallion. Sigeric was Lord Wilmington's horse and Avelina's favorite. However, Lord Wilmington rarely took him out anymore. He said that Sigeric was getting too old for long travel, but Avelina knew there was more to the horse than he could see. "Sigeric," she whispered to the horse and his head popped up and his large dark eyes seemed to light at seeing her. She raised her hand to pet down his neck and smiled. He stood seventeen hands high and his coat was as shiny as it ever was and his mane and tail were neatly combed. "How are you my friend?" she asked as she petted him. Edwin smiled and handed her a small satchel that contained some carrots and pieces of apple.

Avelina pulled a carrot out and held it in her hand. Sigeric quickly ate it before he nudged her head gently. Avelina laughed and pulled out a piece of apple. Apples were his favorite and he always knew when she had some because he wanted to eat them first. Sigeric quickly ate the apple and Avelina smiled.

"Would you like to trot him?" Edwin asked. "I trot him every night, but I'm too busy to tonight," he said as he began to saddle the horse. Avelina smiled and held another piece of apple to Sigeric.

"Would you like me to ride you?" she asked him quietly. After he ate the apple he snorted and nudged her again. "I'll take that as an aye," she said quietly to Sigeric before she looked at Edwin. "I'd love to, just be sure to put a side saddle on him. I can't ride normally with my dress on." Edwin nodded and smiled at her while he finished readying Sirgeric.

* * *

Avelina trotted Sigeric around the pen and smiled as Edwin walked from the stables and leaned on the wood fence and watched her. Suddenly, thunder sounded in the sky but no lightening came before it. Sirgeric reared and took off in a fast run. Avelina grasped the reins tightly and screamed. She pulled back to get him to stop but he wouldn't. Edwin called out but Sirgeric just jumped over the tall fence, and much to their surprise he cleared the fence with no problem. Avelina gasped as Sirgeric just continued to run.

Her white linen scarf was blown free from her head and her waist length hair blew harshly behind her. She glanced back and saw the main house and the stables slowly become small specks in the distance and no matter what she did to stop him, Sirgeric would not stop.

Suddenly, a bright clasp of lightning was right before them. Avelina screamed loudly as the sound of thunder overwhelmed her ears and the last thing she remembered was a bright light before she fell forward against Sigeric's neck and into blackness.

* * *

Avelina groaned quietly as she slowly began to wake from the darkness that had consumed her. She was lying somewhere on a soft mat, but she was outside as she could feel the cool breeze against the exposed skin of her face. She was bundled securely in warm blankets of some kind and she could hear quiet talking around her and the smell of something cooking over a fire. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to get used to the sunlight as it slowly filled the sky. Avelina shifted and began to sit up only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness. She closed her eyes and rested against her elbows. She felt someone kneel next to her and she took her time opening her eyes, when she did a sight met them that she was not ready for.

A man, with long golden dark blonde hair that was slightly pulled from his face looked back at her with a questioning gaze. He was dressed in an armor of some kind but she did not recognize the pattern as one of her kingdom. Dark eyes searched her face and she searched his. His beard and brows were slightly darker than his hair and he was young, but not incredibly young she guessed no more than twenty-eight years.

"W-who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I am Éomer, son of Éomund. One of my men found you riding unconscious on your horse," he said. Avelina nodded. "What were you doing traveling through the Riddermark alone and unarmed?" he asked. Avelina looked at him confused.

"Riddermark?" she asked greatly confused. "I was on my employer's property when Sigeric was spooked and ran with me on his back. Lightning struck the ground in front of us and that is all I remember. How I came to be where I am I know not."

Éomer looked at her and studied her face. He saw no lie in her eyes as they never wavered from his and he saw a deep confusion in their dark blue depths. Whoever she was, she was young, he guessed no more than twenty years old with smooth features and an innocence to her that reminded him greatly of his sister.

"You are in Rohan and leagues away from the nearest village. When you are well enough, we will begin our ride. I trust you shall be able to ride that beast of yours." Avelina's eyes widened and she sat up fully, the cloaks that were wrapped around her pooled in her lap and her body was assaulted by the cold air.

"Sigeric is not beast. He is a great stallion," she said and the man smiled.

"That he is, but he would not let anyone of my men near you while you laid unconscious on his back. They only meant to help, but he would not give them a chance. He would only allow me near you. I must say he is an excellent breed. I have never seen his kind before." Avelina nodded as the man just looked at her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Avelina," she said and the man smiled although there was a sadness in his smile.

"Well, Lady Avelina," he began but she shook her head fiercely with wide eyes.

"I am no lady. I am a servant for Lord Wilmington," she said quickly. The man's brow furrowed.

"I do not know who Lord Wilmington is, but I shall address you as you wish, Avelina." It was Avelina's turn to be confused because Lord Wilmington was greatly known throughout England and France. "You ride with a party of banished Eorlingas, and these are dark times. I suggest you keep to the middle of the group when we ride for your safety." Éomer stood and looked down at her. "I will ensure some food and water is brought to you before we leave." Avelina could only look at him with great confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand any of what he was talking about. The wars had long been over and she heard no news of another brewing. He turned and left her sitting there with a dazed expression on her face.

All Avelina could do was sigh and rub her face before she looked to her left to see Sigeric standing near her nibbling on some long grass. _"What mess have you gotten me into Sirgeric?"_ she thought to herself before she laid against the mat and raised her hands to her face and covered it trying to understand what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much and I'm glad you've enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like this one, I'm not so sure about it. I finished it earlier but I've been editing and re-editing it. Let me know what you think and Soweird666 I definately remember you and I'm so glad you like my other stories. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated than Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Avelina slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. The men were to her left and talked quietly, but every so often one would look her way and give her a small smile. She slowly stood from the mat but took one of the warm cloaks and tried to secure it around herself as the cold air was beginning to make her tremble. She did not remember it being that cold just hours before. After all it was the supposedly the summer months and she was wearing her thinly woven dress and cotton shift that was not keeping her warm in the least. Avelina's hands were trembling slightly as she tried to bind the clasp around her neck but was failing miserably.

"Let me help you," a new male voice said causing Avelina to jump slightly. She looked up and at him with wide eyes. The man gave her a kind smile before taking the bindings in his hands and securing them. Avelina smiled at him as she pulled the cloak around her tightly reviling in the warmth it gave her.

"Thank you," she said quietly. The man smiled and nodded before he leaned down and picked up a wooden bowl that held some type of gruel looking dish with a slice of bread. Avelina looked at him as he handed the bowl to her.

"Lord Éomer would like for you to eat quickly, milady, for we shall ride within the hour," he said. Avelina nodded and took the bowl from him.

"Thank you kindly, and please call me Avelina for I am but a servant," she said. The man smiled and nodded.

"You are welcome Avelina; I am Eothain a guard under Lord Éomer. If you should require anything, do not hesitate to ask," he said before he turned and joined the group. Avelina sighed and sat down onto her mat before she ripped a piece of the bread and dipped it into the mixture in the bowl. She ate it waiting for the terrible taste but was pleasantly surprised when she found the food to be very sweet and smooth to eat. The bread was also slightly sweet, which surprised her.

The food was hot and was easily warming her. Also, considering the last meal she had eaten had been a small loaf of bread for breakfast the morning before, she ate quickly and filled her stomach till she could no longer eat another bite. She looked around and saw Eothain drying bowls and handing them to their respected owners. She stood and walked over to where the men stood. She saw the washing water and began to wash her dish when she felt eyes on her. Avelina looked up and saw the men staring at her.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked quietly as she looked at Eothain. The man smiled and his dark eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You have done nothing wrong, the men just did not expect you to wash your own dish considering the offer of aid I gave you earlier," he said. Avelina raised and eyebrow at the older man.

"As long as I ride with you I will be in your party's debt until I can find the road that shall take me home. I shall repay your kindness by using what skills I have to aid in the easing of your travels. I know how to wash dishes, as well as launder, cook, sew, and mend small wounds," she said as she scanned the small group around them.

"Then your skills shall be greatly appreciated Avelina," came a voice from behind her. She turned and smiled at Éomer who returned one with a small smile of his own. "However, do you know how to wield a sword?" Avelina's smile left her face and she shook her head.

"No, milord, I do not," she said quietly as she dried the dish in her hands before she handed it to Eothain who gave her a small nod and a smile. "I never had the need to learn, though I probably should have during the peasant uprisings. I was only a child at the time, but my father died protecting our home and farm from those that fought against King Thurston. My father loved our king and declared all those that fought against him were traitors to Sandria." Silence filled the air and Avelina felt every eye in the encampment on her. She fidgeted in her spot as she glanced around her. When her eyes met the dark ones of the group's leader she swallowed hard at the strange look he gave her.

"Avelina," he said quietly, "Where is Sandria?" he asked. Avelina was once again confused by his question. He did not know Lord Wilmington and now he had never heard of Sandria.

"It is in Northern England, south of Scotland and west of the Kingdom of Millstone," she said. Every man looked back and forth before whispering back and forth. Avelina looked at Éomer and he slowly walked over to her. He removed one of his gloves and his warm hand rested on her cool forehead, with a sigh he met her eyes. Avelina felt odd at the look in his eyes and as he lowered his hand she suddenly felt despair fill her heart.

"Those places do not exist. Are you certain you did not strike your head and that is the reason we found you unconscious?" he asked. "Perhaps you have suffered some sort of injury that-," Avelina jerked back from him.

"I know what I speak of," she said quietly fighting the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. "I am not mad," she added in a whisper. Éomer frowned and shook his head as he stepped to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she realized how much larger he was than her. He looked down at her.

"I do not think you mad, Avelina, it is just you have spoken of things my men and I know nothing about. We know of no Lord Wilmington and with regards to the land from which you hail, there is no such place in all of Middle Earth," he said gently. Avelina shook her head and heard a loud snort behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sigeric standing about five feet from her. She looked back at Éomer and pulled herself from his grip before she turned and went to Sigeric. The large animal moved his head and nipped at the cloak that surrounded her as she rested her forehead against his neck, seeking comfort from the one she knew she could rely on. Éomer sighed and looked at his men. "We break camp, and ride north. If we come across another band of Uruks, they will suffer the same fate as the others." The men nodded and began to pack away their items and strap them to their horses. Éomer walked over to Avelina who he could see was quietly weeping. Before he even said a word her voice broke the silence.

"Perhaps I shall never find my way home," she said in a whisper. "At least I am not alone. I have my dearest friend at my side." She ran her hands down Sigeric's neck as she raised her head and looked at Éomer. "I know deep within your heart you believe me to be mad, but I am telling you no lie. All my life I have never uttered a lie, to lie places a dark mark on your soul. Perhaps it would be best for you to leave me here with Sigeric." Éomer shook his head.

"I will not let an unarmed woman fend for herself in the wilds of the Riddermark, especially when Saruman and Sauron's minions run freely across these lands." Avelina shook her head.

"Just as you know of nothing of which I speak, I know nothing of which you speak. In all my life I have never heard of Rohan or the Riddermark. Nor have I heard of Saruman or Sauron." Avelina looked around her and then back at Éomer. "I feel as though I am lost in my own mind. In a dream that I cannot escape," she added in a whisper.

"I assure you, Avelina that this is no dream." Avelina sighed and closed her eyes only to have another tear slowly roll down her cheek.

"I know for if it was a dream, I would not feel as cold as I do this very moment." Éomer walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and raised her chin with the other.

"I promise you Avelina that you shall be well taken care of." With that he unbound his own cloak and draped it over her shoulders on top of the other cloak. He bound it securely and looked at her. He wiped the dampness from her cheeks and pulled the hood of the first cloak over her head. "These shall keep you warm while we ride." Avelina shook her head feeling the last of her despair slowly melt away with the warmth of the two cloaks around her. Although there was something else that warmed her, and she figured it to be the look in the eyes of the man before her. He looked at her like he knew her, but yet she was a stranger to him. No one she had ever just met looked at her in such a way, it was comforting to her and it made her feel as though she wasn't as lost.

"But what about you? Surely you will grow cold." Éomer shook his head.

"Trust me, I shall be fine. You are not dressed for the cool late winters across the plains." He paused and looked at her for a moment longer before he looked at Sigeric and then at her briefly. "Mount your horse and we shall ride." He turned and left her standing there once again slightly confused, but in better spirits than she had been since waking in a strange new place. Avelina quickly mounted Sigeric and secured herself on his back ready to ride. Eothain rode up to her and smiled.

"You are to ride next to me in the center of the group, Avelina," he said. Avelina nodded and urged Sigeric into a trot next to Eothain and his horse. Once they were ready to ride all eyes turned to Éomer. Avelina followed the men's gaze and couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks when she saw that the men's lord was looking directly at her. At that moment, she was thankful for the hood covering her face from view.

Éomer now wore a helmet that matched his armor with a pale blonde tail of horse's hair on top. Avelina assumed that signified his status as a lord or captain and suddenly felt as though she should not be so free around him. It was then that she remembered what he said. He had said it was late winter but she knew it to be late summer. Her confusion ran even deeper now than it had, but she pushed her thoughts aside when she heard Éomer begin to speak.

"Gentlemen, we continue our ride. Hold true and keep you eyes open to all that moves!" he yelled as his eyes moved from Avelina to his men. "We ride north!" he yelled and urged his horse into a gallop. Avelina did as the other men did and urged Sigeric into a gallop; only her heart was racing uncontrollably in her chest and she didn't know what laid ahead of them but she had only one choice and that was to follow them because she knew her home was no longer within her reach.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not so sure about it. Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

They only rode for a little while and Avelina's backside was already sore. They rode over a hill, but as they began to make their way down a voice called out to them. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" The riders halted and turned around. Avelina was slightly confused but looked at Eothain.

"Follow me Avelina," he said quietly. She nodded and stayed next to him as the party circled the three people. Eothain stopped next to Éomer and Avelina was slightly behind him. However, she couldn't help but gasp quietly at the sight that met her eyes. Instead of three men as she was expecting there was a man with long dark hair dressed in dark clothes that were well worn from heavy travel, then a shorter man dressed in heavy armor with a scratchy looking red beard and large facial features, then lastly there was a tall lithe man with long golden blonde hair. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life and that was when she noticed his ears they were pointed. His eyes suddenly moved to hers and she was again thankful for the hood over her face but she had a feeling he could see straight through the hood. The men including Eothain pointed their spears a the trio and Avelina looked to Éomer to see what was happening.

"What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Éomer yelled and Avelina looked back at the trio. The venom in the man's voice scared her but she knew he was just protecting the land of his people.

"_Dwarf? Elf?"_ she asked herself as she looked at them and then it hit her that the blonde man was an elf, just like in the old legends her mother used to tell her as a child. The shorter man must have been a dwarf, for some reason he reminded her of a small version of a troll from the legends. Avelina managed a small smile as she looked at them, but it soon vanished.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," the dwarf said. Éomer glared at the dwarf and handed his spear to Eothain before he dismounted his horse with a fire in his eye that Avelina could clearly see.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Éomer said harshly. Avelina felt her heart rate double and she gently shook her head as she saw the elf draw an arrow as fast as lightening and point it at Éomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" the elf said. The riders' spears found their mark solely on the elf. Avelina could swear her heart was ready to fly out of her chest as she looked on.

"No," she whispered and then the man in the group put his hand on the elf's forearm and lowered it as he looked at him. The man turned back to Éomer with a peace seeking look on his face.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king," he said. Avelina raised an eyebrow as she watched on as they spoke of the King of Rohan.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Éomer said before he raised his hands and took off his helmet. The spears were quickly lifted and Avelina's heart rate slowed slightly. "Not even his own kin," he added and Avelina swallowed hard.

"_Kin? Lord Éomer is related to the king?"_ she thought. She glanced at Eothain whose eyes had yet to leave the trio as they spoke with Éomer.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Éomer said before he glared at the elf, Legolas.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said. Éomer looked back at the man and shook his head.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer said.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli, the dwarf asked, and Éomer looked at him sadly.

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn said. Éomer looked at him and shook his head.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer said as he pointed in the distance somewhere behind Avelina. She did not have the heart to look because of the forlorn expression that graced the three travelers' faces.

"Dead?" Gimli asked. Éomer looked at him and nodded.

"I am sorry," Éomer whispered. Avelina could do nothing but watch with sad eyes as Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, their grief evident on their faces. Aragorn just looked at Éomer with a heavy look on his face. "Hasufel! Arod!" Éomer yelled before he whistled sharply and two rider less horses and handed the reins to the man and the elf. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer turned and put his helmet back on before he mounted his horse. The man, elf, and dwarf looked up at him and Éomer kept his horse steady. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He looked at the riders and at Avelina before he yelled out. "We ride north!" Éomer kicked his horse that ran followed by the others. Avelina hesitated and looked back at the travelers before she joined the others.

"I hope you find your friends, my prayers are with you," she said to them before she urged Sigeric on and quickly caught up with Eothain who was watching her closely.

"Was that a woman?" Gimli asked. Legolas nodded.

"Aye," Legolas said. Aragorn watched the riders a little longer and then looked at Legolas. He then mounted the brown horse Hasufel. Legolas mounted the white horse, Arod.

"What would a woman be doing with a group of banished horsemen?" Gimli asked before Legolas pulled him up behind him.

"Perhaps she has her own story to tell, but we do not have time to linger on it. We must ride," Aragorn said before he urged Hasufel on quickly followed by Legolas, all three forgetting their encounter with the mysterious woman and their thoughts on their friends.

* * *

They rode and rode until the sun began to disappear before Éomer found a suitable place for their camp. Once Avelina and Eothain stopped their horses, Eothain dismounted and helped her down quickly. Avelina pulled her hood back and looked up at the man who did not look very happy with her. "What did you say to the three travelers?" he asked. Avelina just looked at him.

"I just told them that I hoped they found their friends," she said as she looked up at the man. Eothain sighed and removed his own helmet as he looked at her.

"It is not so much what you said, Avelina, it is just they now know that we travel with a woman. What if they were a danger?" Avelina shook her head.

"I don't think they were, and if they are then would they not have followed us or sent word to their companions where they could find us, and would Lord Éomer have given them the horses if he also knew they were not a threat?" Avelina sighed when Eothain had no answer for her and she walked, or rather hobbled over to where Éomer stood. "My lord?" she asked him and he turned from his horse and gave her a small smile.

"What is you wish Avelina?" he asked. She looked around at the men as they began to set up camp.

"I was curious, if anyone had a spare pair of breeches and tunic. I know it is not proper, but I certainly can not continue to ride side saddle if I intend to travel you any further. I can ride Sigeric bare back if I could just borrow some clothes," she said but had the grace to blush deeply as she spoke to him. Éomer looked around the camp and spotted one of the smallest of his soldiers.

"Coenred!" Éomer called and Avelina looked to her right and saw a young soldier, probably even a year or two younger than her come rushing up to them.

"Aye, my lord?" he asked quickly and Éomer looked at the man and then at Avelina.

"Coenred, you are the closest in size to Lady Avelina. Do you have spare breeches and a spare tunic in your pack?" Éomer asked. Coenred nodded and looked at Avelina before he looked back at Éomer.

"Aye, I do." Éomer nodded.

"Very well, bring them to her so she may change into them. Once you bring them, go to her horse and removed the side saddle and place the saddle from Nathro onto her horse. It will be easier for her to travel with us and less obvious if she is properly attired." Coenred nodded and left the pair. Avelina smiled at Éomer and bowed her head.

"Thank you my lord," she said quietly before she straightened and looked at him. "Once I have changed I shall return your cloak to you so you shall have it before the night comes." Éomer shook his head.

"You shall keep it until the weather turns. I am used to the weather and it shall not be a bother." Avelina gave him a small smile.

"Your kindness if great Lord Éomer and for that I thank you." Éomer looked at her and couldn't help but smile at the look of pure gratitude in her dark blue eyes. He sighed quietly as he looked at her. She was small, no more than 5'4" or 5'5" tall, rather thin, and she had an aura around her that even he could see, it was soft and bright. Éomer was about to speak when Coenred came up to them.

"Here you are, my lady," Coenred said as he handed Avelina the dark brown breeches and the dark green tunic. Avelina smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you very much," she said and Coenred smiled shyly at her.

"You are welcome. I shall saddle your horse for you, if you'll excuse me." Avelina nodded and with one last look at her Coenred left them. Avelina smiled and looked back at Éomer who had a distant look on his face.

"Lord Éomer," she said quietly and Éomer looked at her. "Do you know where I could change?" She could not help the blush that once again found its way across her cheeks. Éomer cleared his throat and looked around.

"Follow me," he said and left the camp. Avelina followed and they came upon several large boulders that was surrounded by thick bushes. "You may change behind there and I shall stand watch here until you change." Avelina nodded. She quickly moved behind the bushes and laid the breeches and tunic on the ground. She untied the cloaks and laid them on the ground before she picked up the breeches. Avelina pulled them up under her skirts and secured them. They were slightly too big but would do just fine. She shivered slightly when she removed her wool dress and the cold air hit her thin linen shift. She leaned down and picked up the tunic but stopped as she stood when she heard something behind her. She looked over her left shoulder and gasped when a creature with black skin and a black slime oozing from his mouth. There was a hungry look in his eye and she screamed as it came towards her.

Suddenly, there was a form in front of her and she fell on her bottom and onto the ground with wide eyes and shaking from more than just the cold as she watched Éomer battle the dark creature.

Éomer pulled his sword from the orc and scanned the boulders in front of him. He could sense nothing else and silence was in the air with the exception of short gasps coming from behind him. He wiped his sword and turned around as he sheathed it. Avelina sat near the bushes her eyes wide and her lips quivering as her eyes were focused on the dead orc behind him. Éomer rushed over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Avelina," he said gently as he reached his hand out and gently cupped her cheek as she pulled her face to look at him. When she did, he could easily see fear and a deep confusion filling their depths. "Avelina, it's alright." She was shaking terribly and it was then that he realized the only thing that covered her top half was a thin shift. He adverted his eyes and lowered his hand from her face. He picked up the tunic and held it to her. "Avelina, I need you to remove your shift and put the tunic on. I'll be on the other side of the bushes if y-," Avelina grasped his forearm and shook her head.

"No," she said violently. "Please do not leave me alone. I trust you," she added quietly. Éomer moved his gaze to her eyes. "Just turn away and I will change." Éomer nodded and stood. He looked away from her and Avelina quickly stood to change. However, shouting filled the air and Avelina's heart stopped when she thought more of those foul creatures were coming for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update, I don't know if I'm liking how this story is going. Please let me know! Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings, only Avelina.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Avelina quickly removed her shift and threw on the soft, thick, dark green tunic before she tied her rope belt around it to hold it to her. "Quickly," Éomer said before she picked up the cloaks and her dress and shift. Avelina rushed over to him her hair falling in slight tangles down her back and brushing the top of her bottom. Éomer looked at her before he cautiously led her to the camp with his sword drawn. Avelina gasped as she stopped short and saw the men fighting a group of the same kind of creatures like the one that nearly attacked her. Éomer looked back at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "There isn't many and the men have nearly all the orcs slain, but I must aid them. Stay hidden Avelina," he added before he moved her behind a boulder and left her.

Avelina stayed where he had left her and suddenly felt very numb. _"Orcs?"_ she thought. _"What are orcs? Are they those dark creatures? Why would they attack the men?"_ She sighed and shook her head before she folded up her dress and shift. She could hear the swords swinging through the air and finding their marks. It was a sound she had become all too familiar with during the uprisings. Only she didn't jump this time as she prayed that none of the men perished, especially, Eothain, Coenred, or Éomer. She shook her head and clasped the cloaks around her once again, however, this time she pulled her hair out from under them and let it rest against her back. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her shins.

The battle sounds seemed to go on for hours. However, as they began to quiet down Avelina didn't have the courage to look out at the men to see if they were alright. She remained where she sat and just looked out into the distance unable to see hardly anything in front of her because the sun was now completely gone and the only light she had was the moon.

"Avelina?" a familiar voice asked and her eyes snapped up. She saw a shadow move quickly and kneeled next to her. A hand reached out and touched her cheek. She jumped and moved away but another hand reached out and held onto her shoulder. "Avelina, it is I, Éomer, do not be frightened." She let out a sigh before she wrapped her arms around his neck without even thinking. Éomer stiffened slightly but wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace.

"Thank the heavens," she whispered as she held onto him. Éomer furrowed his brow as he raised one of his hands to the back of her head and rested his hand there.

"Avelina?" he asked again and she pulled back slightly and looked at him. It was then that he saw the tracks of tears and dampness on her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she made out the worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was just so worried. I've seen many battles, but I've never seen anything like those . . . those . . . orcs?" she asked. Éomer nodded as he looked at her. "I've never seen anything so foul," she whispered.

"In your homeland orcs do not roam through your lands?" Avelina shook her head.

"No." Éomer sighed as he looked at her.

"Perhaps before you sleep, we discuss more of your homeland. I am very much intrigued by a land where orcs do not attack at will." Avelina nodded as she looked up at him. "But first we must ride to a new encampment, I'm afraid it is no longer wise to remain here." He stood and held out his hand to her and she pulled her up. She gathered her things and followed him from behind the bushes to see the men setting the pile of carcasses on fire.

"My lord, the men are ready to ride," Eothain said but he glanced at Avelina briefly. Éomer nodded and they all moved to their respected rides.

"We move quickly for tomorrow will require all our strength!" Éomer called as he put on his helmet and mounted his horse. Avelina mounted Sigeric but not before thanking Coenred for saddling him. They rode quickly, but Avelina's mind was not on their path ahead but to her future discussion with Éomer and she didn't know if her mind could take much more confusion.

* * *

They found a new area to camp; however, that time they patrolled the area to ensure the safety of the area. The men established the camp and Avelina helped gather firewood while Éomer spoke with Eothain and other captains. When Avelina returned with the men that gathered the wood, Éomer pulled her aside. "Avelina," he said gently. "I do believe it is time we had our discussion while the men prepare the meal." She met his dark eyes and nodded before he led her over to where her mat layed next to a fallen log. Éomer sat on the log while Avelina sat on her mat and leaned against it as she faced the fire the men had built. "Tell me Avelina of this Sandria."

"There isn't much to tell, my lord," she said after she thought a moment. "Sandria is just like any kingdom, however, the peasant uprisings have stopped since the taxes have been slightly reduced, but bad blood still resides within the various villages. King Thurston had realized that his kingdom relied on his people, so he lowered the taxes by a schilling, which helped create peace among the peasants." Éomer nodded. Although he did not understand why a king would not already know that his kingdom's success was based upon his people and his ability to rule fairly.

"Tell me more of you, of your life," he said. Avelina looked up at him to find him gazing into the fire as if he was in deep thought.

"My life is nothing spectacular, my lord," she said. "I am but a peasant, the daughter of a farmer and a seamstress, and a servant in the Wilmington House."

"What of your parents? You mentioned your father before but not your mother," he said as he looked at her. She nodded and removed her gaze from her face and once again looked at the fire before she drew her knees to her chest. Something she had done since her father's death. Whenever she was uncomfortable or frighten she would curl up to try and disappear.

"As you know, my father was killed during one of the peasant uprisings when I was six years old. My mother died of an unknown sickness five years ago, a week before my sixteenth birthday. I've worked for Lord Wilmington ever since as a servant in his house." Éomer watched her closely as he saw the distant look in her eyes. So, in her home she was just as she was now, alone.

"There is more to you than just that." Avelina looked up at him at his words with a furrowed brow. "Would any other woman from your land be as adjusting to the situation you are in?" Avelina laughed quietly and a smile lit Éomer's face.

"Most women I know are too noble to travel with a group of horsemen." Éomer smiled again and nodded his head. "Life in Rohan seems similar to that in my own land, but it seems much darker because of those creatures, and I always thought that elves and dwarves were legends."

"Most in Rohan believe the same because elves are rarely seen in our lands, and dwarves tend to stick to their mines." Avelina nodded and Eothain interrupted them.

"My lord, I am sorry, but we must discuss our path," he said as he handed Avelina a dish of hot soup. Éomer nodded and stood.

"Eat and rest Avelina, it will be a long ride tomorrow." Avelina nodded before she began to eat her soup as the two men left her. Somehow, she felt lighter after her talk with Éomer, and she began to think that life wouldn't be so bad once she was situated even with those foul creatures roaming the lands.

* * *

Days passed and Avelina longed for a hot bath and to busy herself with more than just patching the men's battle torn clothes or tending small cuts and scratches. As the sun rose, she had her wish when a stranger in white suddenly came upon them on the back of horse that would give Sigeric a challenge for power.

"Éomer son of Eomund, your king needs you now. He stands at Helms Deep alone with the enemy advancing in great numbers," the man said and Avelina dropped the pair of breeches she was mending as she looked at the man. He seemed to emanate a power that she had never felt before.

"Gandalf?" Éomer asked as he turned and looked from the map. The man dismounted and nodded his head.

"You and your men are needed. We must ride quickly for there is no time." Éomer nodded and turned before he hollered orders to his men to ready to ride to Helms Deep. It was then that his eyes fell on Avelina who looked at him with wide eyes. Éomer looked back at the wizard before he looked at Avelina once more. Gandalf followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow at her. Avelina's eyes widened before she gathered her things and began to ready Sigeric for the long ride ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews as I have said countless times before they mean so much to me and I'm glad to know that you all are enjoying this story. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement as they inspire me a great deal, and I am glad to bring a little happiness to all of you! And to WONDEREYE Eomer sees Avelina as someone he needs to protect because she is "lost" and for more reasons you'll find out soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm not so sure about it but let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Avelina tied her saddle bag shut with shaky hands. Gandalf was making his way towards her and she was not ready to speak with him. There was something about him that reminded her of a man who frightened her a great deal when she was but a child. She pulled her thick braid over her shoulder and began to play with the end as she turned and faced the man in white. "Who might you be?" the man asked.

"My name is Avelina, my lord," she said as she lowered her hands to her side. The man nodded his head as he turned and looked at Éomer who had joined them.

"Éomer, do you think it is wise to bring a woman with us into battle?" he asked the man who shook his head. Avelina looked at Éomer and met his eyes; fear filled her heart at the odd look she found in them. It was as though he was looking at something dark instead of at her.

"Nay, I do not, but she will ride with us. There are caves above the hill where she can take refuge until the fighting is over," Éomer said as he moved his eyes from Avelina to Gandalf. The man in white nodded before he glanced at her. Avelina's eyes were wide as she turned and met his gaze. To her, it felt as though he could see clear down into her soul by his simple glance.

"My lords," Eothain said and Avelina jumped slightly as she looked at the man. "The men are ready." Éomer nodded and looked again to Gandalf who did the same.

"We ride!" Gandalf said before he mounted the white horse and began to lead them. Avelina swung up onto Sigeric's back and rode along side Eothain and behind Éomer all the while her thoughts on what Éomer had seen when he looked at her after Gandalf's question.

* * *

Hours passed and they had only stopped once to water the horses. Night was quickly approaching and Avelina could feel the strain of a hard day's ride taking its toll on her already weakened form. They came to a stop and Gandalf turned his horse to face the men.

"We shall rest for no more than two hours. We are half a day's journey from Helms Deep and your people need you! They expect us as the sun rises in the east, so recover your strength!" he called out to the men. Avelina let out a sigh of relief and slid off the back of Sigeric and landed on shaky legs. She had to hold onto the saddle tightly until the tingling sensation left them and she could move them again. She walked around Sigeric rather proud that she no longer hobbled after long rides, but every muscle in her backside and legs were aching beyond belief.

"Avelina," Eothain said and she looked up from her shoes and at the man who had become like a brother to her. He smiled and handed her a flask of water and a piece of dry bread. "Eat and refresh yourself while you can." She smiled at him and nodded before he walked away. Avelina sat down on a large boulder near Sigeric and as she did so she winced but kept her complaints to herself. The men had enough to worry about and besides, she had been sore in the past from work she had to do in the stables back home and she never complained before. Why should she start now?

She took a deep drink of the cool water before she bit into the bread and sighed. She looked around the camp and saw the men standing and talking anxiously. They knew what awaited them, yet most did not seem afraid or nervous only anxious to arrive at their destination. Avelina smiled a small smile at the determination she saw in the men and the strength they held seemed just as powerful if not more than the man called Gandalf. At the thought of the man in white the feeling of fear once returned. She knew she had no reason to fear the man because she knew if he was evil, Éomer would not follow his word. Avelina sighed and looked at Sigeric as she took another bite of the bread. The Shire stallion seemed to have changed since their arrival in Rohan. He seemed to have a mystical feel to him now when she rode him, it was almost as if she was flying but she knew better than that.

Her eyes moved across the camp and came to rest on Gandalf and Éomer who stood talking. Her smile grew slightly as she looked at the golden haired man, but she quickly shook her head and looked away from the pair and at the bread and water in her hands. She sighed once more and stuffed the last of the bread in her mouth as she thought back to a conversation she had with Eothain the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Eothain?" she asked as she sat looking into the dying embers of the fire. The man looked at her and she turned her gaze to him. "Tell me of Lord Éomer, and the men you ride with." Eothain smiled and nodded._

"_Lord Éomer is the sister-son of King Theoden, and is the third marshal of the mark. He resides in the Golden Hall with King Théoden, King Théoden's son Theodred. He also has a sister, Lady Éowyn, and I must say you remind me a great deal of her." Avelina raised an eyebrow at that but Eothain just smiled. "In spirit I mean, for you look nothing like her." Avelina nodded and felt her stomach knot. She had been acting so casually with the nephew of the King of Rohan and surely she had crossed some line that she should have not by embracing him as she did when he had come to her after the orc attack. "The men, as well as Lord Éomer and myself, have taken oaths to protect our lord and our land to the death. Of course they all have families of their own, but they fight for them even harder during these dark times than they do for the king or for the land."_

"_You all are very brave to do so, and kind as well to take in a complete stranger and protect them as if they were one of your own." Eothain smiled and tapped her under her chin._

"_You have become one of our own, Avelina, whether you like it or not." Avelina laughed and shook her head before she returned her gaze to the fire, feeling slighting better that she knew more of the company she kept._

_End Flashback_

Avelina shook her head before she closed up the flask. She slowly stood and gasped quietly as a pain shot through her right leg. Her muscles were cramping so she quickly sat down and began to rub the cramp from her calf. Tears shot to her eyes but she blinked them away as she tried her best to rub her leg. Suddenly, a much larger hand moved hers away and began to rub the back of her leg. She gasped and looked up to see the top of a golden head and a deep blush heated her cheeks. The cramp began to subside as his fingers gently rubbed her leg. "Y-y-you can stop now the cramp is passing," she managed after a moment. Éomer quickly removed his hands and finally looked up at her face. Her cheeks were still a deep red from her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to be so forward, but I know that it is sometimes easier for another to rub the cramp away," he said gently. Avelina shook her head.

"It's fine, honestly," she said quietly. "Thank you." Éomer nodded. It was true what Eothain had told him. She did remind him a great deal of Éowyn. She was holding her own and not complaining even after her body was ready to crumble from the strain she was putting it through. The only way the two women differed was Éowyn was bolder in her words where Avelina was timid and shy. He didn't know why but the moment his men found her and she woke he had the strongest urge to protect her, and since the arrival of Gandalf, the fear that he had seen in her eyes only confirmed his feeling. He stood and Avelina did the same.

"We are getting ready to ride," he said slowly as she looked up at him. Avelina nodded. The sun was nearly gone, and only the tiniest bit of light filled the sky. It would be a challenging ride, at least for her, in the dark. Éomer looked at her intently before left her and she sighed heavily as she watched him walk away. Avelina walked over to Sigeric and rested her head against his neck. He snorted at her and she laughed quietly.

"How are you doing my friend?" she asked him as she raised her head and looked at him. He nudged her and snorted once again. She scratched between his eyes and smiled up at him. "If I keep this up with that man I'm going to earn myself lashings," she whispered to him. He snorted and shook his head. "Yes I will, Sigeric, if their king is anything like ours I will," she said gently before she kissed him and mounted him as the men were ready and waiting for her. She urged him over to Eothain and the party continued on their way.

* * *

The sun was rising behind them as they approached a cliff. A raging battle could be heard on the other side and Éomer stopped the men before the cliff and rode over to Avelina and Eothain. "Eothain, take Avelina to the cave just around that bend," he said quickly. Avelina could see a fire burning deep in his eyes as he readied himself mentally for the battle ahead. Eothain nodded and looked at Avelina.

"Follow me," he said. She nodded and turned Sigeric to follow him when she stopped and looked at Éomer.

"My lord," she said quietly and Éomer looked at her. "Do be careful." Was all she said before she urged Sigeric on and galloped him over to Eothain. Éomer watched her ride away and sighed before he turned his horse and rode up behind Gandalf.

"Théoden King stands alone," Gandalf said and Éomer rode up next to him and stopped. His glare deepened when he looked down below.

"Not alone," he said. Avelina looked back before she went into the cave as Eothain began to ride away towards the group.

"Stay safe, we will return for you," Eothain said before he took off into a gallop.

"Rohirrim!" she heard Éomer yell and watched as Eothain rode up next to him quickly and the other soldiers moved behind them. It was quite a sight to see. "To the king!" he yelled at last and the men charged down the hill.

To Avelina it sounded like thunder as the horses galloped away and the sun shined brightly behind them. Soon after their cries and yells filled the air, she heard the sounds of the battle grow ten fold. Avelina felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek before she dismounted Sigeric and sat at the edge of the cave. She drew her legs close to her and wrapped her arms around her legs before she rested her forehead against her knees and cried quietly as she prayed that most of the men she had rode with for the last two weeks would survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so very very much for your reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story and I'm sorry for taking forever to update, I have no excuse except that I changed this chapter so many times, I don't even know if it's any good. I hope you like it and as always, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Éomer sighed as he pulled off his helmet after he had rode his horse into the keep behind his uncle, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gamling, and Eothain. He was still surprised by the trees crushing the Uruks after they had sought refuge in them. He looked around and saw many had fallen but it was a victory nonetheless. "Éomer," King Theoden said and Éomer looked to his uncle. "I am glad you came," the King said with a small smile. Éomer nodded his head before Eothain pulled his attention away.

"My Lord Éomer," Eothain said.

"Yes Eothain?" Éomer asked and Eothain looked at the king who nodded. Eothain bowed his head and looked at Éomer.

"What of Avelina?" he asked quietly. Éomer glanced at his uncle and then looked back at Eothain.

"You left her in the cave on top the cliff?" Eothain nodded and Éomer looked at the others.

"Éomer, who is Avelina?" King Theoden asked as he looked at his nephew.

"She is a woman my party came across when traveling the plains. We sat her up in the caves atop the cliff before we joined the battle," Éomer said as he met his uncle's eyes.

"Retrieve her and bring her back to the keep," Theoden said. Éomer nodded and left the keep. Theoden turned to Eothain. "Tell me what you know of her." Eothain nodded and began to tell Theoden what he knew of Avelina.

* * *

Éomer rode steadily through the battlefield and then up the cliff. Once he reached the top, he saw Sigeric standing guard outside the cave. The stallion's head whipped towards him and he seemed to relax as Éomer and Firefoot approached. Éomer dismounted and smiled at Sigeric before he walked up to the cave entrance. "Avelina?" he asked gently and the sight that met his eyes concerned him greatly. She looked up at him with wide eyes that were stained red from tears and the clean lines of her face from where her tears had washed the dirt from her face away. He heard her sigh in relief before she stood quickly and rushed to him. Éomer stumbled back slightly when she threw her arms around him.

"Thank the heavens you are well," she whispered as she clung to him. Éomer slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace. Avelina could smell the blood on his armor but at that moment she really didn't care. All the while she sat listening to the battle the only thing she could see was orcs killing him and Eothain.

"I am well, and I have come to take you to the keep," he said as he held her. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Did you weep the entire time?" he asked as he raised his hand and gently wiped the dampness from her cheeks. She shook her head.

"I stopped when the battle sounds stopped. All I could picture was one of those things running you or Eothain through." She paused as she looked at him. "Is . . .?" she trailed off but Éomer knew what she meant.

"Eothain is well. He waits for your return with my uncle." Avelina nodded and then she remembered just who his uncle was. Avelina cleared her throat and removed herself from his arms, a fierce and deep blush graced her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she walked past him and to Sigeric who only nudged her shoulder to go back when she stopped in front of him. Éomer sighed before he closed his eyes tight. It was the second time he had comforted her after she was frightened and it was the second time she had apologized to him for seeking comfort in his arms. He raised his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it as he thought about what he had done, but nothing came to mind. Sigeric nudged her again but Avelina shook her head. "No, my friend," she whispered as Éomer came out of the cave. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, one he did not return. He made his way over to his horse and mounted him. Avelina did the same and followed Éomer as he turned and led her down the cliff.

* * *

By the time they reached the keep, Avelina was ready to be sick from the sight that graced her eyes. Many laid fallen, men, elves, and even children. She was reminded of the haunting images of what happened during the uprisings but what had happened just hours before was much worse. They had ridden the entire way in silence and as Avelina dismounted Sigeric she looked at the marshal.

"My lord?" she asked as Éomer dismounted next to her. He looked down at her. "Have I angered you?" Éomer's eyes softened and he shook his head.

"Nay, you have not," he said gently.

"I was once again improper with you in the cave, and that was what I was sorry for." Éomer shook his head and smiled at her before he held out his arm to her.

"You were not improper, just glad to see I was well." Avelina smiled a small smile at him before she linked her arm with him as their horses were led away and made their way up the steps to the hall where the king and others waited for them.

They walked into the keep and Avelina spotted the king quickly as he talked with Gandalf and the man that the riders had come across on the plains, Aragorn. Avelina removed her arm from Éomer quickly and clasped her hands in front of her. Éomer looked at her oddly but followed her gaze that rested upon his uncle, Gandalf and Aragorn. He furrowed his brow but led her to the three men.

"My lord," Éomer said and Theoden looked at his nephew before his eyes traveled to the small and travel worn frame that stood next to him with her gaze focused on the stone floor at her feet. "This is Avelina." Theoden stepped over to her and put his finger under her chin and gently forced her eyes to his. Her dark blue pools met the kind pale blue eyes of the King of Rohan.

"Eothain has told me your story, Avelina," Theoden said as he looked at her and lowered his hand. "It is a pity that you come to our land at a time when a great war is brewing." Avelina just looked at him. "You will travel back to Edoras with my niece Éowyn and take refuge there." Avelina bowed her head to him.

"Aye my lord, and thank you," she said quietly. Theoden nodded and looked at Éomer.

"Take her to Éowyn's chamber. Introduce them and then join us. We ride for Isenguard." Éomer nodded and put his hand on Avelina's shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded his head. Avelina nodded and looked at the others. She bowed her head slightly when she caught the eyes of Aragorn, the elf, and the dwarf before she turned and followed behind Éomer. They walked in silence again, but Avelina broke it.

"Your uncle seems to be kind," she said quietly. Éomer looked at her and was relieved to see that her fear was receding.

"He is," he said just as quietly which caused Avelina to look at him as he stopped outside a closed door. "My sister is just as kind, and I am certain she will have proper attire for you to change into before your journey back to Edoras." Avelina nodded and Éomer knocked on the door.

"Enter!" came a tired sounding reply and Éomer opened the door. "Éomer!" a blonde haired woman cried before Avelina saw her wrap her arms around him. "I was so worried that I would never see you again," she said. Éomer returned his sister's embrace.

"_It seems that happens a great deal lately,"_ he thought to himself. They pulled away and Éomer looked to the door. "Éowyn, this Avelina. My party came upon her when we traveled the plains. She is travel with you to Edoras by the king's order." Avelina stepped in and gave the lady a small smile before she bowed her head. Éowyn gave Avelina a kind smile and took in her attire with a sad shake of her head.

"I cannot believe my brother allowed you to travel in clothes that are much too large for you. Let's get you cleaned up in proper fitting clothes. I do have a few spare items here, although they may be a little long for you, I am certain they shall fit you perfectly otherwise. I will return in just a moment I must retrieve some warm water," Éowyn said before she put a hand on Avelina's shoulder and stepped out of the room. Avelina looked up at Éomer who smiled at her.

"I will see you in a week's time, until then Avelina" he said before he turned and left her in the empty room. She sighed and looked around the room that only held a straw bed, and a small vanity and stool. She sat down on the stool with a heavy heart, suddenly finding herself wishing that she was riding to Isenguard with Éomer. It was then that she realized she was starting to grow close to the king's nephew and she had to distance herself before she did something foolish.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for your reviews. As always they mean the world and inspire me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's a little slow, but I'm not certain. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Éowyn entered the room with a pitcher of warm water to see Avelina sitting on the stool. "My brother has left already?" she asked. Avelina jumped to her feet and nodded.

"Aye. He rides with the king and a small party to Isengard," Avelina said. Éowyn nodded after she remembered that her uncle had told her he would be leaving and she would be leading the villagers back to Edoras.

"Of course, my uncle told me about that," she said as she poured the warm water into a basin. "Come, wash yourself and I'll get you a dress to wear." Avelina smiled gratefully before she walked over to the basin and dipped a soft cloth into the warm water before she happily washed away the grime and dirt from her face, neck, and hands. "Once we return to Edoras, you will be able to bathe properly there," Éowyn said as she sorted through a trunk that Avelina failed to notice.

"This will do just fine for now, my lady," she said as she unbounded her hair and picked up the wooden brush that rested on the table next to the basin. She ran the brush through her long coppered colored locks. She winced as the brush ran through the knots but soon her hair, although still dirty, was now brushed and easier to manage. Avelina braided it once more before she threw it over her shoulder. She now felt much better but her clothes were suddenly uncomfortable. Avelina turned and looked at Éowyn who shook out a shift, another thin under dress, and a wool overdress.

"These should do you well until we reach Edoras," Éowyn said with a smile as she looked at Avelina. Avelina walked over to the golden haired maiden and smiled.

"It is very kind of you to loan me these things." Éowyn just shook her head.

"There is no need for you to wear those rider's clothes now, and I am certain a change will be comfortable." Avelina smiled and nodded. Éowyn nodded her head to a dressing screen. "Go and change and I shall see when our party is to depart." Avelina nodded and smiled at her before Éowyn left. With a sigh she walked behind the screen and changed form her travel worn clothes to the comfortable and warm dresses. Once she had finished changing she folded the soiled clothes and sat them on top of the trunk. As she did so, Éowyn reentered the room. "I trust that is much better?" she asked. Avelina smiled and nodded.

"Much, thank you my lady," Avelina said. Éowyn smiled.

"Avelina, take rest, for there is much I need to take care of before our party departs." Avelina nodded and glanced at the bed beside her. Even though it was made of straw, it certainly was better than sleeping on the hard ground with nothing put a thin mat, and to Avelina it looked as though it was as soft as Lady Eva's bed back at Lord Wilmington's house.

"When is that?" she asked as she turned her attention back at Éowyn.

"We leave in two days time." Avelina nodded once more.

"After I rest for a time, I will do all I can to help." Éowyn smiled at her, it was a kind smile that made Avelina feel welcome.

"Your aid will be greatly appreciated Avelina, but you will be no use to anyone at the moment for I can see that you are weary from your time spent with my brother and his men." Avelina bowed her head.

"That I am," she said quietly as she raised her head. Éowyn nodded.

"Then do rest. I will come for you shortly." Avelina nodded and Éowyn once again left Avelina alone. Avelina without a second thought threw her body onto the bed rather ungracefully and didn't bother to pull the blanket over her form as her eyes closed and sleep claimed her.

* * *

When Avelina woke she felt refreshed and judging by the amount of light in the room, she had not slept as long as she thought. She quickly stood and slid into her shoes before she made her way down the corridor. She had carefully memorized the path when Éomer had led her there. Thinking of him caused her to pause in the corridor, why she didn't know, until her thoughts moved to one night not too long ago.

_Flashback_

_The men had finished another battle with a small batch of orcs they had come across as they rode. Avelina had finished making her rounds amongst the men to ensure their wounds were taken care of. Finally she walked over to where Éomer and Eothain sat. "Excuse me, are either of you in need of aid?" she asked as she scanned them. Eothain shook his head but nodded to Éomer._

"_I am not in need, however, Lord Éomer has a gash to the back of his right hand," Eothain said before he stood and made his way over to the other men, leaving her and Éomer along by their small campfire. The sun was nearly gone beyond the horizon as she walked over to him and kneeled down where Eothain had just been sitting._

"_May I see your hand?" she asked as she held out her left hand to him. Éomer met her eyes and sighed as he shook his head._

"_I will be fine, Avelina, there is no need for-," he began but Avelina cut him off._

"_My lord," she said sternly causing Éomer to stop and look at her questioningly. "If it is not tended to properly your wound may become infected, and that is not pleasant. Please, let me tend to it now to save you from the pain later," she said gently and the man sighed before he placed his large calloused hand in her smaller hand. Avelina couldn't help but a smile a small smile to herself as she unbound the fabric he had tied over the wound. When she gently pulled it away she winced at the sight. It wasn't too deep, but it was undoubtedly very painful. With her free hand she opened the satchel and pulled out the cleaning solution she had made using herbs and creek water she had boiled for a long time. She removed the cap and looked up at him. "This may sting a bit," she said as her eyes met his. Éomer just nodded. She returned her attention to his hand as she poured a little bit along the wound. Éomer hissed and jerked his hand but Avelina increased her grip on his hand keeping it in place. When she sat down the bottle and wiped the wound with a cloth, his face scrunched up and he groaned quietly._

"_When the men told me of the pain your solution caused on their wounds I did not believe them," he said through gritted teeth. Avelina stopped wiping the wound and pressed the cloth on top. She looked at his face and smiled even though he was looking dead ahead of him._

"_Did they also tell you that once the burning sensation ceased, the area around the wound was no longer tender and most forgot about their aliments?" she asked sweetly and Éomer looked at her. She smiled once more before she looked back down and removed the soiled cloth._

"_They did," he said quietly and Avelina could still feel his eyes on her as she placed a fresh cloth over his wound before she tied the cloth in place with long thin strips of fabric. She looked up at him and his dark eyes met hers._

"_I will do the same thing tomorrow," she said as she placed his hand in his lap and gathered her things. "Try not to put too much strain on your hand until at least dawn to ensure the solution does its work." Éomer nodded and Avelina found herself drawn to his eyes once again._

"_Thank you Avelina," he said as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded her head._

"_You are most welcome, my lord." With that she stood and left the man to himself. As she sat down on her bedroll, Sigeric once again made his way over to her and nudged her with his snout, something that had become a terrible habit of his. She laughed and looked up at him only to have him nudge his head to the left and when she looked she saw Éomer staring at her with a contemplating expression on his face, which only caused her heart to race and her cheeks to blush. She quickly looked away and to the flames of her own small campfire. However, she could feel his gaze just as she did when she tended his hand and it took all her strength to keep her eyes on the burning embers than to once again look at him and smile._

_End of Flashback_

Avelina closed her eyes and swallowed hard. _"So that is when it began,"_ she thought dryly to herself. _"I must not think of him. I must stay away. Although their king is kind, there is no telling how he would react if I became to close to his nephew."_ Avelina sighed and opened her eyes. Determined that she would do all she could not to continue her relationship with the horseman, although her heart was telling her that would be a hard task to accomplish.

With a deep sigh, Avelina quickly made her way to the main hall and spotted Éowyn easily enough. The wheat haired woman spun around and nearly knocked into Avelina as she approached her.

"Avelina! Oh, I did not expect you to be up so soon," she said as she adjusted the blankets in her hands. Avelina just smiled and shook her head as she took the blankets from her.

"Thank you for letting me rest. Now, where do these go?" she asked. Éowyn smiled and pointed to a room just to the left.

"In there. There are many wounded so be prepared." Avelina nodded.

"Can I be of assistance there? I have some healing skills and in my pouch I have some herbs and a solution that will aid with the minor injuries." Relief seemed to flash in Éowyn's eyes and the woman nodded.

"Any aid you can give the women in there will be wonderful." Avelina nodded and left Éowyn and entered the chamber. She stifled a gasp when the smell of blood assaulted her nose. She spotted another woman who stood and glanced around the room. Avelina walked over to her and gave her a small smile.

"Lady Éowyn gave me these blankets to bring in, and to see if I could be of assistance," Avelina said. The woman took the blankets with a sigh and nodded.

"We could use all the help we can muster at the moment," she said tiredly. Avelina nodded.

"Very well, I must retrieve my satchel and I will be back in just a moment." The woman nodded again before she turned and distributed the blankets. Avelina lifted her skirt slightly to run and quickly made her way outside. Once she found where the horses were kept she went straight to Sigeric. Upon seeing her he snorted loudly. She put her hand on his snout and smiled. "Hello, my friend," she said gently as she looked around the stable for her satchel. When she found it she quickly made her way to it. Once it was in her hands she walked up to Sigeric. "We ride in two days my friend, but until then there is much to do." She kissed him and quickly made her way back into the keep and back into the chamber where men laid dying.

* * *

Éomer took a deep breath as they rode through Fangorn forest. It had been a day and a half since they had left Helms Deep, and since he left Avelina behind. He did not know why, but deep in his heart he wished that she had came with him. He knew she had no place riding with the party, as they may very well fall under attack by the now dark wizard, but he had come to realize that he missed her company and her tales of her homeland when he could get her to speak freely with him. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of one particular story that had most of their encampment laughing at some of the images she provided, a unique thing to happen during the dark times.

_Flashback_

_Avelina had unbound her hair and it flowed freely over her back, the firelight catching the copper of her hair making it seem to glow and for some reason he could not take his eyes from it. "Tell us a tale from your homeland Avelina," Eothain said snapping Éomer out of his reverie. Avelina smiled after she thought a moment and nodded her head._

"_I will tell you a tale. It's a true tale about when I had first taken my position in Lord Wilmington's house," she said as she looked at Eothain and then at the other men. "I was only sixteen at the time, most of my friends had been wed for some time and a few even had children. My mother had passed and I could not work the farm alone and could not afford to hire hands, so I sold the farm and paid off my mother and father's debts before I took my job as a maid for Eva Wilmington, Lord Wilmington's new wife who happened to be my age." She paused and tucked some of the wavy curls behind her ears._

"_Besides cooking, cleaning, and laundry, I knew little else. Unless you would include herding sheep, but that skill would not aid me in my duties in the house." A few men laughed at her expression, but Éomer just watched her closely as he wanted to learn more of her. "One night, Lady Wilmington requested tea with milk. I set to preparing her request, however, the house was out of milk and the hour was late so there would be no shop open so I could purchase some. So, I did the only other thing I could think of._

_Lord Wilmington had sheep, goats, and horses on his land and so I went into the barn with a small bucket and milked one of the goats. Granted goats milk is slightly stronger but it is just as well. Once inside I readied the milk for drinking and soon the tea was ready. I made it for her and carried it into her study where she waited." Avelina couldn't help but laugh quietly as she remembered something of her tale, and at seeing her laugh a smile came to Éomer's face. "She took a sip of her tea and smiled happily and said 'Avelina you've made the best tea I have ever had. What is your secret?' I of course didn't know what to say and racked my brain for an answer. However, before I could come up with one Lady Wilmington interrupted me and said 'It's the milk, isn't it?' I could only nod and say 'Aye, it's goat milk.' The next thing I know the cup goes flying across the room and a shriek unlike anything I have ever heard in my life filling my ears." Laughter broke out at the face she had made as she described the pain that the scream inflicted on her ears. "She would not let me make her tea for a long time after that," she added with a smile. _

_End Flashback_

A throat clearing snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to his right to see his uncle sitting atop his horse looking at him.

"Éomer, are you well?" he asked concerned. Éomer furrowed his brow and nodded his head.

"Aye, my lord," he said quietly. "I am sorry, I was lost in thought." The king nodded.

"We break for camp for a time. We shall reach Isengard soon." Éomer nodded and sighed as his uncle rode ahead to Gandalf and Aragorn. He was worried that Avelina had become a distraction for him, but he could not think of her as such for she had yet to do anything negative. She helped when needed and never once complained like most women would have. He shook his head as he dismounted and decided it would be best to not think of her anymore, at least for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to update. It's been a crazy week. Thank you all so very much for your reviews. They mean the world! Sorry if the ending isn't so good I'm rushing because I have about ten things to do and a half an hour to do them but I wanted to post. I hope you like it and as always, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Éowyn, Avelina, and the villagers had made came for the night. They would reach Edoras by midday tomorrow if they left at dawn. Avelina sighed as she slid off of Sigeric and removed her bedroll. She pulled the cape Éomer had left her around her tighter when a cool wind blew into the small valley they were in after she had laid her roll down. The riders that traveled with them would rotate guard duty while the others rested. As Avelina pulled out some bread and her water flask from her saddle bag, Éowyn came up to her. "Avelina," she said and Avelina looked at her, "would you tell me of where you are from? I'm afraid these last few days have been challenging for all of us, and I would like to know more of you." Avelina gave Éowyn a small smile and nodded.

"As you wish, my lady," Avelina said and Éowyn returned her smile. "What would you like to know?" she asked as she sat down and Éowyn sat with her.

"Firstly, where are you from?" Avelina smiled.

"I'm from the Kingdom of Sandria." Éowyn furrowed her brow and Avelina knew her next statement before it even left her lips.

"I have never heard of such a place." Avelina nodded as she ripped the small loaf of bread in half and held one half to Éowyn who smiled with a nod of her head and took the bread.

"According to Lord Éomer, Sandria does not exist. During our travel to Helms Deep, we took a path close to where he and his men found me, however, I did not know the land or how I came to be there." She paused a moment and thought of that day and how Sigeric snorted and shook his head as they walked over a patch of burned grass. Now that she had thought about it, she realized that the grass looked as though it had been struck by lightning. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sigeric who she found looking at her. She looked back at Éowyn with a furrowed brow only to see the woman looking at her much the same way.

"Avelina, are you well?" Avelina nodded.

"Aye, forgive me, I was just thinking." Éowyn nodded and Avelina cleared her throat before she continued to tell Éowyn of her life as a maid in Lord Wilmington's house. "I must say, even though I have only been in your land for a month, I find that I am happier here than I have been since I was a child." Éowyn smiled at her.

"What of your parents?" Éowyn asked curiously. Avelina gave her a sad smile.

"My father was killed when I was six and my mother died of an illness when I was sixteen. That is why I had to take my position at the Wilmington's house." Éowyn nodded.

"I am sorry. Éomer and my father was killed when we were young, and our mother died soon after. Her grief was too much and she no longer had the will to live. My uncle took my brother and I into his home where we grew up with our cousin Theodred." Avelina nodded.

"I did not meet your cousin at Helms Deep." Éowyn sighed sadly.

"He was slain by orcs, shortly before Éomer was banished." Avelina frowned.

"I am sorry," she whispered. Éowyn gave her a smile.

"It is well, although his loss caused my uncle a deep grief that I do not think he has fully recovered from." Avelina nodded in understanding. Éowyn sighed as she ate the last bit of bread in her hands. "A war is coming," she whispered and Avelina looked at her. "The dark lord's power grows and I can feel deep in my heart that the war is brewing. It has been for a long time, but things are finally coming to a peak."

"What do you mean?" Avelina asked for she was never fully told what was happening. Éoywn's eyes moved from the fire and to Avelina. Then the White Lady of Rohan told her all she knew of Sauron, Saruman, and the impending war.

* * *

Edoras had been a buzz of activity since the villagers, riders, Éowyn and Avelina arrived back into the city. A guard spotted the small party of King Theoden and the others riding towards Edoras and the activity doubled. There was to be a celebration for the victory had Helms Deep that night, and there were finishing touches left to do. When the party came Éowyn held herself back to finish helping Avelina ready the hall with others. Avelina smiled up at Éowyn. "Go on, welcome your brother and uncle home," she whispered as she tucked some of her copper hair behind her ear and paused in her sweeping. Éowyn smiled and nodded before she rushed out, her cream dress billowing out behind her. Avelina laughed quietly after she caught herself subconsciously found herself straightening the dark blue dress Éowyn had given her as she handed the broom to a maid that was putting the brooms and things away.

King Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éowyn, all of which where followed by two small children. Avelina furrowed her brow when she did not see Éomer. She snuck out of the hall and stepped out onto the balcony, it was then that she saw him standing near the door of the stable. He was petting Sigeric with a small smile on his face. Avelina did not want to interrupt him; he seemed at peace, more so than she had ever seen him as he petted him. Avelina knew there was something special about Sigeric, it would just take more time for her to figure it out. However, her attention was soon drawn to the man that stood in front of her horse.

Éomer looked tired and she could tell there was a heavy weight on his mind. Avelina found herself smiling as she looked at him and a hand on her shoulder pulled her from her daze. She jumped and turned to right to see Éowyn smiling at her. Avelina felt her cheeks flush and she looked down at the stones she stood upon.

"Avelina," Éowyn said quietly as her gaze moved from the woman to her brother who remained in the stable. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Avelina looked at Éowyn and shook her head when Éowyn's eyes met hers.

"No my lady," she whispered before she rushed inside and greeted the king and others. Éowyn remained where she stood and smiled as she looked at her brother. She knew the look Avelina gave her brother, for she had caught herself giving Lord Aragorn the same look.

* * *

At the beginning of the celebration Avelina stood to the right of the throne and watched Éowyn carry a goblet to King Theoden. She held her own goblet, but she wasn't certain she was going to drink. She never cared for wine or ale, but she would listen to the king before she would decide for sure. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Theoden said as he held up his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!" he exclaimed. The people raised their mugs and goblets as did Avelina for respect of the dead.

"Hail!" the people shouted before they all drank from their cups and the celebration began. Avelina drank slowly from her goblet as she walked around the room when she ran into the elf, Legolas.

"Excuse me, my lord," she said after stepped back with a blush gracing her cheeks. Legolas just gave her a small smile and put his hand on her elbow to steady her.

"It is alright, Avelina," he said as he lowered his hand. Avelina nodded and smiled. "Are you enjoying your evening?" he asked. Avelina nodded and sat her goblet down on the table, no longer thirsty.

"Aye, that I am. Are you?" she asked. The elf nodded and looked to his right. Avelina followed his gaze and found Éomer walking towards them. When he came up to them he smiled at Avelina, but as she was about to address him he moved his gaze from her to Legolas.

"Legolas, Gimli has brought forth a challenge against you. Follow me," he said before he turned and walked away. Avelina felt her heart drop and she quickly blinked and looked at Legolas. He was looking at her closely and Avelina forced a smile.

"I suggest you take Master Gimli up on his challenge, if he is anything like Lady Éowyn tells me, he will not let you live it down if you do not accept it," she said doing her best to disguise the slight hurt she felt. However, by the look Legolas gave her, she knew that he could tell.

"I would have to agree," he said, and Avelina thanked the heavens that he chose to not address her hurt. "Perhaps I shall see you later this evening?" he asked. Avelina smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps." Legolas bowed his head and left the woman to try and figure out her feelings before they got the best of her.

Éomer knew that Avelina had been about to address him, but he knew that if he heard her voice he would only want to keep her company that night, and he wanted to celebrate with his men.

Since arriving back in Edoras he had been successful in avoiding her, however, when he saw her when his uncle addressed the people, he thought she was lovelier than he remembered. Of course, the last he saw of her she was covered in dirt and dressed in oversized men's travel clothes, but she was still lovely. Her horse, Sigeric, seemed in good spirits when he saw him in the stables. However, Éomer had noticed that the horse's eyes changed slightly. There was almost a human quality to them now, more so then when Avelina had first came upon their camp.

Éomer shook his head as he walked to the barrel of ale. Now was not the time to think of such things. Confusion and fatigue will simply have to wait until his head laid upon his pillow for sleep.

The night was drawing to a close and Avelina sat in the shadows. She had laughed quietly to herself until her side hurt when she watched Gimli pass out from too much ale. Finally weary, she stood and made her way across the hall to the quarters she had been residing in since coming to Edoras, however, as she walked a hand reached out and pulled her behind a pillar and hidden from view. Avelina gasped and found herself in familiar situation, only this time she felt no will to fight as a memory filled her mind.

_Flashback_

_Avelina had finished cleaning the banquet room and was making her way to her room for a peaceful rest when someone pulled her into a darkened room. "Why do you tempt me Avelina?" came a slightly slurred voice that she recognized as Lord Wilmington._

"_Tempt you, my lord?" she asked frightened. Lord Wilmington smiled as he lit a candle and his face came into the light. He said nothing as he walked over to her and pinned her against the wall._

"_Why did I not take you as my wife?" he asked as he slid his hand down her throat. "You would not be so cold to me." Avelina gasped when she felt his hand slide down her chest and she reached for the nearest thing, a small statue. She grasped it and struck him causing him to fall to the floor. With shaky hands she propped him against the sofa and laid the empty brandy bottle next to him. Hopefully, he would not remember what had happened._

_End of Flashback_

Her breath came in short gasps before a hand moved to cup her cheek. "Do not be frightened. Why is it I always frighten you?" came Éomer's voice. Avelina took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes as she relaxed.

"I know not, my lord," she added shakily. Éomer furrowed his brow.

"I did not mean to frighten you so terribly. I only meant to ask your forgiveness for being so rude earlier this evening." Avelina let out a heavy breath.

"It was not just you my lord, but a memory," she said quickly before she adverted her eyes from his. "You are forgiven, Lord Éomer," she whispered before she rushed off and down the corridor and away from him before he would ask her to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, I spent forever on this chapter. I hope you all like it. It may be a little angsty, but I don't know, and you get to learn a little more about Avelina in this chapter.As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Éomer furrowed his brow and followed after her. "Avelina!" he called and the woman came to a stop just outside her door. Éomer moved to her quickly and put his hands on her shoulders. There were only two torches that lit the corridor and one was just above her head. Avelina wanted to push him away and turn around to go into her room, she wanted to, but couldn't. "A memory?" he asked in a whisper. The effects of the night's ale disappearing as he looked at her shadowed face. "You are such a mystery to me Avelina and I find myself trying to understand what has brought you here, but nothing comes to me. I wish for you talk as freely with me as you do Eothain. Even my sister has the honor that I do not." At that Avelina's tear filled eyes looked up at him as she frowned. "Tell me of this memory that made you frightened of me." Avelina shook her head and blinked her tears away.

"It is nothing," she whispered and his frowned deepened.

"You lie. I can tell by your eyes. You even fear the white wizard Gandalf, when there is no reason to fear him. Confide in me. That is all I ask of you." Avelina looked away from his face and swallowed hard. The concern she saw in his eyes was enough for her to want to confide in him, but she had known him for such a short time and he was a lord. He was high above her station. Even in his world, there was no reason for him to so such care as he did for her.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked before she returned her eyes to his. Éomer could see the slight confusion that filled her eyes. "In Rohan, my status remains the same. Why would a lord, and heir to the throne, care so much for a servant?" Éomer shook his head and his grip tightened slightly on her shoulders. "Would your uncle, your _king_, not look down upon you for doing so? Will I not be punished for socializing like an equal with you and your sister?" Éomer took a slow and deep breath. He was a warrior, and all his life he had never been good at expressing how he felt through words, but at that moment he gathered all the things he wanted to say in his mind before he let the words fall from his lips and to the woman who thought so little of herself.

"I know little of your homeland, Avelina, and it appears as though you know as much of mine as I do of yours. It is true what you speak. I am the sister-son to the king, the heir to the throne since my cousin's death, but you misunderstand my uncle." Éomer moved his hands from her shoulders to her upper arms and gently held them in his calloused hands. "It is also true that your status remains the same, but my uncle knows your story for Eothain told him of you when I went to retrieve you after the battle. If you do not already know, he has agreed to give you a home in the hall and a position as Éowyn's handmaiden if you wish it. I know that Éowyn will be glad to have you for she has longed for a companion close to her age that she can trust enough to confide in. I know she trusts you, just as I do." Avelina just looked at him with surprise clearly written across her face. She had not yet been informed of the king's offer and she felt honored for even the thought of his proposal.

"My uncle will not punish you," he whispered as he raised his right hand to her cheek. Avelina swallowed the sudden lump that formed in her throat as his warm fingers caressed her cool cheek. "You have done nothing deserving of punishment and befriending my sister and I does not call for punishment." Éomer knew he had one more question of hers to answer, but he wanted her to ask it again. Avelina just looked at him before she took a moment and found her voice.

"Then your land is much different than mine, but you have yet to tell me why you care so much for a servant," she said gently. Éomer's dark eyes remained locked with hers as he shook his head.

"I am afraid I do not know the answer to that question, but I know that I would die before I see you come to any harm." Avelina was surprised by the fire she saw in his eyes as he made his confession to her. It was something she only saw during their battles with orcs as he brought down another enemy. The normally battle minded warrior seemed to show a new layer before her very eyes and it was one that frightened yet excited her at the same time. Once again, his thumb caressed the soft skin of her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes. Éomer did not know what had caused him to become so bold with her, but ever since he had returned to the hall after getting some fresh air, he found a deep need to speak with her. "Will you confide in me?" he asked and Avelina found herself nodding and Éomer leading her down the corridor and into a small study where a fire was blazing.

* * *

It all seemed like a blur as she sat down on a soft chair near the fire. Avelina's mind was still buzzing from Éomer's words in the corridor and now she sat alone with him in a study readying to tell him things she had yet to even share with Éowyn. And she found that the thought did not discomfort her as it once had, but was slowly creating a sense of peace in the back of her mind. Éomer sat down in a chair opposite her and looked at her as he waited for her to speak.

"Tell me of your memory," he said gently as he looked at her. Éomer watched as she once again pulled her knees to her chest, carefully so that her skirt of her dress remained over her legs and feet. Her eyes moved from his form to the fire burning at her left and even from the distance he sat he could see that she was looking for the right words to begin her tale.

"It happened about three months ago. I had finished my duties after Lord and Lady Wilmington's banquet and was retiring to my room for the night when I was pulled into a darkened room," she paused and Éomer saw her squeeze her legs tighter. "Lord Wilmington had had took much to drink during the banquet and . . . he was the one that had pulled me into the room. He asked me why I tempted him, but I did not understand what he meant." Éomer frowned but continued to listen. "He had lit a candle on the table before he came over to me and I was trapped against the wall. He asked me why he didn't take me as his wife because I would not be so cold to him and he . . . he ran his hand down my neck slowly." She raised her right hand and rested it on her throat as she closed her eyes tightly. "There was only two other times in my life that I had been that frightened of anything, and I began to panic as he touched me. I grasped onto a small statue and knocked him unconscious. I left the room and prayed to the heavens that he would not remember what he had done that night and that I would not be punished for striking him." Avelina lowered her hand but her eyes remained closed as he looked at her.

"Were you?" he asked suddenly and her eyes snapped open and met his now blazing eyes. Avelina cleared her throat and swallowed with some difficulty.

"Punished?" she asked and he nodded. Avelina shook her head. "No, but he never met eyes since then. I believe he was ashamed for what he had done." Éomer nodded and let out a deep breath. Avelina's gaze turned back to the flames and Éomer studied her once again. Her copper hair seemed to glow just as fiercely as the fire itself and it flowed freely around her form, just as Éowyn often wore her hair. To him, Avelina could pass as a woman of Rohan with no trouble. She had a fondness for horses, and she worked hard and helped when needed without question or complaint. He wanted to know more so he ended the peaceful silence.

"You said you were only frightened to other times as greatly as you were that night. Would you share those times with me?" Avelina moved her eyes from the fire to his face once again. She could see that he wanted to know her and that was why he asked her the questions he did.

"The first you know of, it was the day my father was killed." Éomer nodded, he remembered she had said that her father died during the peasant uprisings, but he still wanted to know if she was willing to share the story with him. "Our farm was the last to support the king. My father had great faith in him, even though the taxes were taking the food from our mouths, we managed and my father would not go against his king. We had just sat down for dinner and we heard a commotion outside. My father went to see what was happening and my mother and I followed. I hid behind her skirts when the shouting began." Avelina closed her eyes and shook her head. "That night I watched my father die at the hands of a man I had known my entire life and who my father considered one of his closest friends." Éomer watched as a tear rolled down her cheek from her closed eyes.

"They were about to rush the house when I ran to my father who laid dead on the pathway to our door. I cried and looked up at him and asked him why. I asked him why he killed my father as the tears fell from my eyes. My mother did not move from where she stood. She only could look on in horror as her love and husband laid dead and her six year old daughter cried at his side asking his murderer why." Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Éomer. "He had no answer for my question and the group of men that surrounded him stepped back from him. He dropped the dagger he stabbed my father with and shook his head as I looked at him. He just turned and left with the men following behind him." He wanted to go to her and take her into his arms, something he found to be strange. Éomer stood from his chair and walked over to her. He knelt before her and once again raised his hand to her cheek. He wiped away her tears and kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Was that the man Gandalf reminds you of?" Éomer asked trying to keep his voice in line from the sorrow he was feeling for her.

"No," she whispered and Éomer lowered his hand but remained kneeled before her. She lowered her legs and clasped her hands in her lap. "The man Gandalf reminds me of was a traveler, who my mother rented the shed room to for a summer. He worked on the farm for his meals and rent. However, he claimed that he could see things. He claimed that he could read a person's future by a simple glance in their eyes. He gave me my future when I was ten, but some of what he had said has yet to pass, if it will even pass at all." She did not tell him everything of the man. How he looked the age of seventy but had the energy and abilities of a man of twenty and how there were days when just a look from him would frighten her by the darkness she would see in his eyes.

Éomer looked at her with a tilt of his head. Avelina could not help but smile at the gaze he gave her. She was surprised that by just a simple touch and look, he could get her to forget the pain of her past and feel better. Éomer returned her smile, relieved to see the pain slowly disappear from her eyes.

"What did he say was your future?" Avelina shook her head.

"He told me I would experience a great loss within seven years of my meeting him. When my mother passed, I knew that was what the loss was. The rest I cannot tell you," she whispered. "He said I must keep it secret if I wish it to come true. I talked with my mother often about what the loss would be, but she knew not. However, the loss happened but I do not want to chance the rest from happening."

"Then the rest is something you wish to pass?" he asked. Avelina nodded.

"Aye, for it is something I have longed for, for a long time." Éomer nodded and looked outside the small window. His eyes moved back to Avelina. The pain in her eyes was gone and he held out his hand to her. Avelina looked at his hand and tentatively put her hand in his.

"I am afraid I have kept you too long," he said gently as he pulled her from her seat. Avelina just looked up at him when she realized how close she was to him. There was little space between them and Avelina felt herself blush. Éomer met her gaze and cleared his throat before he stepped back but kept her hand in his. "I will take you to your chamber." Avelina nodded and walked quietly with him from the room.

* * *

They stopped outside her chamber and Avelina looked at him once more. She slowly removed her arm from his and Éomer found the situation awkward. "Good night Avelina," he said with a pause, "and thank you for sharing some of your past with me." Avelina smiled and bowed her head.

"Good night, my lord," she whispered before she looked at him once more and smiled. She turned and opened her chamber door and entered her room for some much deserved rest. As she closed the wooden door she rested her form against the solid door and raised her hand to rest over her heart. She knew not what made her speak so freely with the horse lord, but she did not mind because he did not look down on her or shun her. With a deep sigh she stepped over to the vanity and poured water into the wash basin before she readied herself for bed. She knew what she was doing she not be done. She knew she should not be so free with him, even though he had said no punishment would be warranted. Avelina just knew that if she was not careful she would lose her heart to the man. However, what she did not know is that she had already given him a large space there, and it was slowly growing.

* * *

Once Éomer was in his own chamber he began to ready for bed when he thought of the coppered haired woman and how she had seen much but yet was frightened of the shadows. She was naïve and young and that was all the more reason he felt the need to protect her.

Where most women who had seen battle and death were bold, strong willed, and stubborn, Avelina was timid, uncertain, and frightened easily. He had meant what he said when he had told her he did not know why he cared so much, and that he would die before any harm befell her. He had meant those words with everything he had, and silently swore to himself as he crawled into his bed that he would be certain to keep that promise.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry it took so long to update, craziness was abound this week. This is only half of the chapter I intended it to be, but I wanted to update for you all. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean the world. I hope you like this chapter even though it ends oddly and is short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Avelina woke with a feeling something had happened. She didn't know what, but when she heard the sound of a horse galloping fiercely down the stones, she sat up quickly and looked out her window. Down the dirt path, Avelina saw the white wizard charging down on his horse with a furrowed brow she closed the shutter and quickly dressed for the day. After quickly running a brush through her slightly tangled locks, she left her room dressed in a dark brown dress. She moved quickly and found Éowyn talking in the hall with Aragorn. "Avelina!" Éowyn called and she stopped and walked over to her. "Avelina, I do not think you have properly met Lord Aragorn." Avelina bowed her head.

"It is true we have not formally met," Avelina said with a smile as she looked up at him. Aragorn returned her smile and bowed his head to her.

"I am afraid we have not formally, but I have known of you since your arrival at Helms Deep," he said as he looked at her. "You rode with Éomer when he came upon our party." Avelina nodded.

"Aye, I did my lord," she said. "Did you find your friends?" she asked finally letting her curiosity get the better of her. Aragorn smiled.

"We did, Avelina, they were the hobbits that danced on the table last eve." Avelina laughed and covered her mouth quickly before she cleared her throat and nodded. Aragorn smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Yes, I remember. I thought it was odd for children to be drinking so much ale," she said. Éowyn laughed.

"They are not children," Éowyn said. Avelina nodded with a soft laugh.

"I know that now, but last eve my mind did not understand that fact." Éowyn smiled and nodded. Avelina then remembered why she had rushed so in the first place. "Oh, my lady," she said quickly. "Has something happened that caused Gandalf to leave with such haste?" Aragorn looked at her with a furrowed brow as did Éowyn.

"Gandalf travels to Minas Tirith," Aragorn said causing Avelina to look at him. At her confused expression Éowyn touched her arm and she looked at her.

"A city in the land of Gondor," she said in a whisper. Avelina nodded and turned her attention back to Aragorn.

"The city is to come under attack and he has gone to warn them," he finished. "The threat that had come over the people of Rohan moves quickly on the White City and it is an even greater one. They will need all the help they can get." Avelina's eyes widened and she looked between the pair.

"Are the people of Rohan going to aid them?" she asked quickly.

"That decision has yet to be made," Aragorn said. "If the beacons are lit and Gondor calls for aid, it will be up to the King to decide whether he will risk more of his people's lives or let Gondor fall to darkness." Avelina shook her head.

"King Theoden would not let that happen, would he?" she asked as she looked at Éowyn.

"He would not," came a deep voice from behind her causing her to jump and turn quickly. Her hair fanned out behind her and then wrapped around her right shoulder and rested across her form. Éomer looked at her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know that for certain?" Aragorn asked quickly and Avelina looked at him as he stepped next to her. Éomer's eyes moved from her to Aragorn.

"If I know my uncle, he will not let the Dark Lord's power grow. He will do all he can to stop it," he said firmly. Aragorn nodded his head.

"We have time. Gandalf and Pippin will not reach Minas Tirith for at least three days. Then we must look for the beacons to be lit," Éowyn said. Avelina nodded and looked back at Éomer who did the same. Éowyn looked between her brother and Avelina and smiled a small smile before she excused herself and bid Aragorn to help her with something, she didn't give specifics. Avelina watched the pair go before she looked back at Éomer who smiled at her. She returned his smile and cleared her throat.

"I trust you rested well, my lord," she said.

"As well as one can during these times," he said. Avelina nodded. "How about you?" he asked as he held his arm out to her. Avelina smiled and placed her hand on his bent elbow.

"Well enough," she said quietly. Éomer nodded and stepped further into the hall with her.

"Have you eaten yet this morning?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I have not." Éomer stopped at a table.

"Would you care to join me then? I normally eat with the riders, but most have gone to their families in the cities for today and I do not wish to eat alone." Avelina blushed when she looked at him and saw his smile. However, before she could respond an older woman came up to the pair.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Éomer," she said kindly. Avelina stepped back from him and clasped her hands in front of her. Éomer looked at her briefly before he responded to the woman.

"Cynwise, I am glad to see you well," he said with a smile. The woman bowed her head.

"And I you, my lord. I do not mean to intrude, however, I have been sent to retrieve the girl for the king wishes to speak with her," Cynwise said. Avelina looked at her and then at Éomer who simply nodded.

"Very well," he said quietly. He looked back at Avelina and smiled kindly at her once more. "We will continue our conversation later Avelina." He bowed his head and Avelina nodded.

"Of course," she said quietly, slightly disappointed.

"Come now, child. We cannot keep the king waiting," she said. Avelina looked at her and nodded her head. With one last look at Éomer Avelina followed the woman out of the hall and down the corridor.

* * *

Éomer sighed as he watched Avelina disappear down the corridor. He had forgotten that his uncle wanted to speak with Avelina to tell her of the offered position in the hall. Of course he tends to forget a great many things when in her presence. He turned and nearly bowled over his sister who was smiling happily at him. "Where is Avelina?" she asked. Éomer furrowed his brow at her before he stepped around her.

"Cynwise took her to see the king," he said before he walked out of the hall, failing to see Éowyn's frown.

* * *

"Your name is Avelina?" Cynwise asked as they walked. Avelina looked at the older woman and nodded.

"Aye, that it is," she said quietly. The woman nodded and smiled.

"I hope you realize what you are doing." Avelina furrowed her brow and stopped causing the woman to do the same.

"What do you mean?" she asked thoroughly confused. The woman smiled and put her hand on Avelina's shoulder.

"You will see in time dear, but we must get you to the king." Cynwise turned and walked down the corridor. Avelina was even more confused but followed the woman down the corridor. Cynwise knocked on a large wooden door.

"Enter!" echoed out into the hall. Avelina felt her heart jump to her throat as Cynwise turned the doorknob.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to the few of you that reviewed the last chapter, they mean a lot. This is the second half of Chapter 10. I hope it's good, I really didn't get a chance to proof read this chapter because I'm really tired right now, but I wanted to finish it and post it as soon as I could. Let me know what you think please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Cynwise opened the door and Avelina peered inside to see King Theoden sitting at a desk looking over parchment, however, as Cynwise stepped inside he looked up. "Ah, thank you Cynwise for bringing Avelina. Come in my dear," the kind said with a smile. Cynwise looked at Avelina's hesitant face and smiled as she ushered her inside.

"Go on child," Cynwise said very quietly. Avelina nodded and stepped inside only have Cynwise step out and close the door behind her.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" she asked quietly as she bowed her head and fidgeted with her hands nervously. She silently prayed that he was not angry with her for her talks with Éomer. Even though he looked at her kindly, lords and kings often lost that look once their subject was comfortable.

"That I did," he said as he stood and walked over to her. Theoden found it discomforting that she would not look him in the face. It was almost as if she was afraid of him. He walked over to her and lifted her chin with his finger. Her wide dark blue eyes met his and he mentally sighed when he saw the fear within their depths. "Do not be frightened," he whispered and he saw her relax slightly. He lowered his hand and she kept her eyes locked on his. "Gandalf told me more of you, and bid me give you news that I do not believe myself, but yet I am told it is the truth and that I must make you believe it." Avelina furrowed her brow. He took her hand and led her to a chair near a small burning fire. He had her sit and she did so keeping her eyes on him as he sat across from her.

"My lord, what is it that Gandalf has bid you to tell me that you do not even believe?" she asked and the king gave her another kind smile.

"That horse of yours, Sigeric is it?" he asked and she nodded. "He is different than any breed I have ever seen, and he is better behaved than the most trained horse in all of Rohan. He is the reason you have come here. He led you here, to my nephew and his company. You were not meant to be in this land, as this time is long from yours." Avelina looked at him with even more confusion and he sighed with a shake of his head. "Perhaps it was not wise for the wizard to leave me with this news to share because I do not have the knowledge he does to answer your questions."

"This cannot be true," she whispered. "You must be misinformed! I simply cannot have traveled through time! That is impossible!" Forgetting who she was speaking to she stood angrily and glared at him. "When next I see Gandalf, I shall speak to him of his lies! I am simply lost from my home and soon I will find my way back to it!" She lifted her skirt slightly and stormed out of the room as quickly as her legs would take her. She rushed through the hall, passing Gimli, Aragorn and Éowyn as she did so. Éowyn watched her new found friend with confusion laid across her face at seeing the tears that rolled down the woman's cheeks.

* * *

Avelina ran down the stone steps and to the stables where Sigeric resided. She stepped into his stall and he calmly looked at her as she threw the blanket over his back. "I'm not mad!" she whispered fiercely. "I am merely lost and I will make my way home this very moment." She lifted the heavy saddle and turned to put it on Sigeric when a form stopped her. Her tear stained eyes looked up and met the concerned filled dark hazel eyes of Éomer.

"Avelina, what is it?" he asked and she just shook her head.

"Your uncle and Gandalf think I was not meant to be in this land. They claim Sigeric is what brought me here, that he led me to you . . . to your company," she said hastily before she adjusted the saddle in her arms and stepped around him and threw the saddle on Sigeric's back. Avelina made to secure the saddle when Éomer's hands enclosed around her trembling ones.

"Surely you are mistaken. Perhaps-," Avelina jerked her hands away from his and shook her head.

"Perhaps I fell off of Sigeric and struck my head and am lost in a world of dreams and none of this is real." Éomer furrowed his brow. This was not the woman who smiled and laughed so carefree with him just an hour before. She had turned into the woman he had found all those weeks ago. She was lost, broken, and very frightened. Éomer put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him sharply.

"This is not dream. If you do not remember we've already had this discussion long ago, when you first came to m-us," he said gently. He raised his right hand and gently caressed her cheek. "Perhaps it is true. Perhaps you came from another world, but why should it matter?" Avelina looked at him with wide eyes as he wiped the tears from her face.

"How is it possible? How is it possible that Sigeric could travel through time and bring me here? How?" she asked shakily, finally letting her anger disappear and be replaced by the confusion and fear that laid underneath it. Éomer gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"Why should it matter? You are here now. You are here with new friends and in a world where you are not just a servant. You are so much more than that, if only you could see that." Avelina let a sob escape her lips and she threw herself into his chest. Éomer closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sigeric turned in the stall and faced the pair. Éomer slowly opened his eyes and looked at the horse. To him, it looked as thought Sigeric was trying to speak to him and through his eyes Éomer felt he was telling him that she would need him. She would need him to help her understand that she was meant to be where she was, that her life would have been unhappy were she to have remained in Sandria, and that there in Rohan she would find the happiness she deserved. Éomer nodded and Sigeric bowed his head before he shook it and turned back to his position in the stall.

Éomer looked down at the top of Avelina's head as her face was buried deep into his chest and her hands clung to his back as though he was her only source of life left in the world. He raised a hand and rested it on the back of her head and ran his hand down her head.

"Avelina," he said gently, "listen to me. Think not of what my uncle told you. Think of the times you have shared while you have been here, with Eothain, with Éowyn . . . with me. If we meet Gandalf again, then we shall find the answers you seek, but for now just live your life here and think nothing of your past." She raised her head and looked at him with red eyes.

"It will not be the same. Nothing shall be as it was." Éomer just looked at her and he was unable to form the words he longed to tell her. He wanted to tell her that it was going to be fine and that all will turn out in the end, but he couldn't. He didn't even know if he would survive the impending war, how could he give words of such comfort to someone when he didn't even believe them?

"It may be different," he said at last, "but for the better." He cupped her cheek once again and shook his head. "This news does not change my view of you, Avelina. I have had a feeling for some time that you were not of this world, but there was something in you that made me doubt that. Perhaps your soul was once one of this world and upon your passing you moved onto another and it longed to return to the one that was once your own." Avelina smiled at the thought.

"For a warrior you seem to have a way with words, Lord Éomer," she said gently. Éomer smiled at her.

"Only since meeting you, Avelina, have I found words that justly describe what I feel and think."

"And only since meeting you, my lord, have I found comfort in another's words and arms. Before no words of attempted comfort have been able to do so, but yours seem to calm my aching soul." Éomer's thumb caressed the tender skin under her dark blue eyes and wiped the dampness from it there.

"Then I shall do my very best to keep my promise to you Avelina," he whispered. She gave him a small smile and Éomer found himself leaning into her slowly. Avelina's eyes did not leave his as his face inched closer to hers and just when she could feel his warm breath caress her lips, Sigeric neighed and stomped his front hooves hard on the soft ground of the stable. Avelina blinked and quickly pulled away from Éomer who looked at her with confusion written across his face.

"Forgive me," she whispered before ran from the stables and away from him. Avelina ran through the hall thankful not to spot any of her new friends. She ran to her chamber and closed the door quickly before she sat down upon the bed. Midday had not even come close to approaching and already Avelina had been on a whirlwind of emotions and now her heart was racing because she nearly kissed the nephew to the king. She laid back on her bed letting the events and news of the morning swim through her mind before exhaustion took over and she fell into an un-restful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as well, once again I really didn't proof read, it's three in the morning so that's my only excuse. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Éomer sighed and looked at Sigeric who looked at him. Sigeric just snorted and seemed to tell him with his eyes that it was not yet time for that. Éomer raised an eyebrow as Sigeric turned his attention ahead again. With a shake of his head he removed the saddle and blanket before he walked out of the stall and closed the door.

"Would it have been so wrong to kiss her?" Éomer asked the horse in a whisper, and Sigeric's eyes told him all he needed to know. They seemed to say that she would not have responded well to his action as she was too emotional right then. Éomer just nodded. "Will I know when the time is right?" Sigeric shook his head and silently told him that she would know and she would act upon it. With another nod the man made his way into the hall confused beyond belief that he just had a silent conversation with a horse and that he had just realized he had finally admitted to himself that he was beginning to care deeply for Avelina, and maybe even love her.

* * *

As the days passed, Avelina kept to herself or kept company with Éowyn and worked in the hall. Éomer had been kept busy with duties so she was unable to speak with him and she herself was so busy she found that she had little time to dwell on the words King Theoden shared with her as well as her almost kiss with Éomer.

It was midday on the fifth day since Gandalf left with the hobbit, Pippin, and they had yet to be called upon. Avelina stood quietly talking with Éowyn in the hall when suddenly the doors were opened harshly and Aragorn came running into the hall.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled. "Gondor calls for aid!" he exclaimed as he stopped in the middle of the hall. All eyes turned to the king and Éowyn and Avelina moved further into the hall. Avelina felt someone step behind them and her heart began to race as she looked at the king. Éowyn grasped her hand and Avelina gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"And Rohan will answer," the king said strongly. Éowyn squeezed Avelina's hand. Theoden looked in Avelina and Éowyn's direction then behind them. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Éowyn looked behind her and Avelina did the same to see Éomer bow his head. He looked at his sister and put his hand on her shoulder. Then his eyes moved to Avelina. His eyes saddened a bit before he nodded his head to her and quickly left the hall. Avelina looked at Éowyn.

"Does this mean the men ride to war?" she asked Éowyn quietly. Éowyn turned her eyes to her friend and nodded.

"Aye and we ride with them to the encampment," she said before she took her hand and led her down the corridor to their chambers as fast as their legs could carry them. Once there they each packed a small back and grabbed their bedrolls. They met each other in the hall and walked out to the stables. "You ride along side me, Avelina, to the camp and then we will see the men off." Avelina nodded and they reached their destination.

Sigeric was already saddled and as Avelina adjusted her cloak and satchel a presence was behind her. She turned and looked up to meet Éomer's eyes. "My lord?" she asked quietly when she saw the concern that was in his eyes.

"Why do you ride with us?" he asked firmly. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I ride with Éowyn. She rides with the party to the encampment and wished me to travel with her," she answered. Éomer nodded but did not move. "Are you angry with me? I know it has been some time since we have been able to speak and-," she was interrupted.

"I am not angry. I simply wanted to be sure you were well." Avelina nodded and gave him a small smile as she held onto Sigeric's reins.

"I am, my lord, however, I am merely frightened of what yo-the men are riding into." Éomer raised his gloved hand to her cheek and caressed it lightly before he quickly lowered it and stepped close to her his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered and Avelina swallowed hard as her eyes remained locked with his.

"Avelina!" Éowyn called from near the stable. She had lost sight of her when she spoke with Aragorn and was wondering where Avelina had gone to. When she spotted her with Éomer she silently cursed herself for interrupting them. Avelina jumped slightly and looked away at Éowyn before she slowly looked back up at Éomer.

"I will try," she responded and he gave a nod.

"I must go, but I will see you at the encampment." Avelina nodded.

"Of course." Éomer smiled and turned from her and walked to his own horse. She watched as he pulled his helmet on his head and his face suddenly took on the expression she had seen many times during their traveling and came upon bands of orcs.

"Avelina," Éowyn said as she sat on top her horse and Avelina looked at her. "We must ride." Avelina nodded and quickly mounted Sigeric. Éowyn gave her a small smile as they moved to ride with King Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken!" Éomer shouted just behind them and Avelina felt her heart race at the strength in his voice. "Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" It was then that their ride began and Avelina rode along with them not knowing what laid ahead, but ready to meet it just as the company she kept was ready to do the same.

* * *

The ride was easy enough and as they rode through the camp, Avelina saw the men stand and look at their king. "Make way for the king!" a man shouted.

"Make way!" another shouted.

"The king is here!" another exclaimed. Avelina looked at them, but their faces all seemed to carry the same expression of slight fear yet hope.

"Hail to you Sire!" a final man yelled. Theoden just held his hand out and nodded his head at his men.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked a man as they rode past.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord," he said. Theoden nodded before another man spoke.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King," he called. Theoden nodded once more and glanced around before he looked at Gamling.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" he asked and Gamling shook his head.

"None have come, my lord," Gamling said. Avelina furrowed her brow as they rode up a pathway to a large cliff. She looked over the camp and her eyes widened at the many tents that stood on the ground. However, she could tell by the expressions on Theoden, Aragorn, and Éomer's faces that it was not enough.

Soon, Avelina and Éowyn's tent was set up and Éowyn led Avelina went inside. "Your uncle did not seem happy with the turn out," Avelina said gently as she threw her long braid over her shoulder and began to lay out her and Éowyn's bed rolls. Éowyn looked at Avelina as she brushed out her hair.

"They will be greatly outnumbered even with the Gondorian soldiers," she said quietly. "Every spear is needed." Avelina stood and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm going to help prepare the food. I know you must be hungry. I shall bring you a bowl when it is ready." Éowyn smiled at Avelina and stopped her as she made to leave the tent. Avelina looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you, my friend," Éowyn said and Avelina nodded with a smile before she left the tent and began to make something hot for as many people as she could.

* * *

Éowyn had eaten and returned to her tent with Merry following behind her talking about how he wanted to help but did not have the proper armor as an esquire of Rohan. Avelina smiled as she kneeled next to the fire and dished out the remaining stew into a bowl for herself and smiled at Éomer and Gamling as they ate near the fire.

They sat in silence until Merry came out of the tent. Avelina smiled when she saw him dressed in the armor of the men of Rohan and swashed about his sword. The men had nearly finished their meal and Éowyn laughed at Merry.

"To the smithy, go!" Éowyn said happily. Éomer watched Merry walk away and Avelina did the same with a small smile on her face.

"You should not encourage him," Éomer said after he took a bite of his bread. Avelina looked at him as did his sister as she stood behind him.

"You should not doubt him," she said. Avelina stopped eating and watched the pair. Éomer looked at Avelina briefly before he looked at his bread.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Éomer said before he took another bite of his bread. Gamling laughed but Éowyn looked at the two men seriously.

"Why should Merry be left behind; he has as much cause go to war as you!" Éowyn said and Avelina looked at her friend. She saw the same fire in Éowyn's as she had seen so many times in Éomer. He was silent as his sister spoke and listened to her words. "Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she asked before she turned and went into her tent. Avelina looked at the tent and then at Éomer.

"I know," she began but stopped when Éomer looked at her. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I know that you both speak the truth. Merry is small and there is a great chance he would not make it a quarter of an hour on the battle field, but he wants to fight for those that he loves and for the land he calls his home." The look in his eyes frightened her.

"Do you think he would face battle head on? He would flee when the screams and blood became too much. You know this as much as I Avelina," he said. She knew he did not mean to sound angry with her, he was merely readying himself for what he would face soon, however, she did not want to remember him that way if he did not return. She met his gaze and shook her head.

"That is one possibility, but we do not know his strength. Who knows what one is capable of until they are faced with the unthinkable?" She sat her nearly full bowl down and stood. She walked away and pulled her cloak tighter around her as she looked out over the camp. An eerie quiet filled the air, one she did not like, but when she looked to the king's tent she saw Aragorn walking into it. She sighed and returned her gaze over the camp below until a pair of hands on her shoulder turned her around. Avelina looked up and in the moonlight her dark blue eyes met the dark hazel ones of Éomer.

"You speak the truth, but tomorrow would not be the time to test a young hobbit's strength so needlessly," he said as he lowered his hands from her shoulder. Avelina just looked at him and nodded before he took her hands into his and held them gently. "Avelina, there is something I want to tell you before I ride off tomorrow. I know now is probably not the best time, but I feel as though I cannot ride without telling you." Avelina furrowed her brow and scanned his face. "I . . . care deeply for you Avelina, and I want you to know that I will do all that I can to see your face once this war is over." Avelina's eyes widened but she found herself blinking back tears.

"You cannot mean that," she said in a whisper and his grip tightened on her hands. "I have nothing to offer you, nothing that is deserving of you." Éomer shook his head.

"You have everything, Avelina, and if anything in this world is true it is that I am not deserving of you." He let go of one of her hands and gently caressed her cheek, an action he found that he had done since first finding her. "And I would not say the words if I did not mean them. I know not whether this feeling in my heart is love as of yet, but it is close to it, oh so close." A tear fell from her eye and Éomer wiped it away. Before she even knew what she was doing she closed the distance between them and placed one of her hands on the back of his neck. Éomer lowered his hand as he looked at her and she pulled his head down towards hers. With a slight tilt of her head she raised her lips to his and kissed him tenderly as another tear fell from her eye.

Éomer stiffened slightly but soon relaxed and returned her gentle kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. After a moment, Avelina pulled her lips away from his and pulled back slightly from him. She looked up and met his dark eyes. She raised a trembling hand to his cheek and caressed his upper cheek down to his scratchy bearded chin before she lowered her hand.

"Come back to me, for my heart could not stand to lose another that I love," she whispered before she briefly kissed him once more and rushed away from him and into her and Éowyn's tent leaving the horse lord standing near the cliff and a small smile forming on his face as well as a deeper and more powerful resolve to destroy every enemy that steps into his path and return to the woman who loves him.

Éomer turned to make his way to his own tent when he stopped. He remembered the silent conversation he shared with Avelina's horse and he looked to where he stood tied next to Éowyn's horse to see him looking directly at him. With a nod of his head Sigeric snorted and returned to grazing on the thin blades of grass in front of him. Éomer furrowed his brow and continued to look at the horse before Eothain pulled him from his thoughts.

"My lord, it would be best for you to retire. There is a long journey ahead of us in the morn," Eothain said a knowing smile gracing his older features for he had witnessed the private moment between his marshal and Avelina. Éomer looked at him and nodded.

"Aye and you should retire as well, my friend," Éomer said before he continued on his way and entered his tent. Eothain smiled and nodded his head when Éomer disappeared into his tent before he too retired for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so very much for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

When Avelina entered her tent it was empty but where Éowyn was she did not have the heart to think of. She had just kissed the man she loved and it left her filled with fear. Éomer's confession was all that she needed to make her crumble the wall she had established when it came to him. The horse lord was now the keeper of her heart and she very well may never see him again. That thought caused her to tremble before she sat down on her bedroll and looked at the fire that burned in the small stand in the middle of the room.

However, even though she did not know what the future held for her and Éomer she smiled. For the traveler's second piece of her future seemed to be coming true. She remembered the old man's words as the flames danced and could hear his raspy voice in her head. _"You, my dear, will find love with someone you think you do not deserve. He, however, will show you that you are more than what you deem yourself to be for he will love you unselfishly and unconditionally. To him, you will be the light of hope during dark times and through him and someone close to him, you will find courage you never thought you had."_ His voice seemed to echo and she took a deep breath as the tent flap was harshly pushed open and Éowyn stepped in looking distraught. Avelina quickly stood forgetting her own thoughts and focusing on her friend.

"Éowyn," she said completely forgetting her propriety as she walked over to her. "What has happened?" Éowyn's tear filled eyes met Avelina's and she shook her head.

"He is gone," she whispered and Avelina furrowed her brow.

"Who is gone?" she asked.

"Lord Aragorn has left; Legolas and Gimli have traveled with him." Éowyn wrapped Avelina in a hug which the woman slowly returned. "I have been a fool. He told me that he could not give me what I sought from him." Avelina comforted her as best she could before she spoke.

"What is it that you sought?" Éowyn sniffed and pulled back from their embrace wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so.

"His love," she said in a whisper. Avelina sighed and enveloped her friend in another embrace.

"It will be alright, my friend," she said gently as Éowyn wrapped her arms around her once more. "You'll see. Even if Lord Aragorn is not your meant to be, then he is out there. Somewhere, and before too long you shall find him . . . just as I have found mine," she added in a whisper. She felt Éowyn stiffen before she pulled away and looked down at her friend, her own tears now gone and replaced by the surprise of Avelina's words.

"What?" Éowyn asked and Avelina felt her cheeks flush as she turned and looked once more at the dancing flames. "You have indeed made my heart lighter, Avelina, but do tell me what you mean." Avelina pulled her braid over her shoulder and unbound her hair and began to pull the braid apart.

"Many days ago, I came to realize that I have grown to care deeply for someone. I did not allow myself to give into those thoughts for he is someone who deserves more than I have to offer. However, this very night he came to me and confessed to me that he has grown to care deeply for me," she paused and turned to face Éowyn. "I confessed the same to him before I left him, but my heart is filled with fear that I will never see him again after they ride tomorrow." Éowyn took her friend's hands in hers and squeezed them.

"Who is it? Do tell me my friend." Avelina's blush deepened and she swallowed hard as she met the cool blue eyes of Éowyn.

"Lord Éomer," she whispered and a smile lit Éowyn's face before she threw her arms around her. Her pain was well forgotten to live in the happiness of her dear friend and her brother. Avelina smiled and returned Éowyn's embrace.

"That is the most joyous news I have heard since my uncle's return," Éowyn said happily. Avelina did not have the heart to ask what she had meant because she did not want to dampen her friend's happy mood. She pulled away from Avelina and smiled down at her. "My brother confessed to you did he?" she asked and Avelina found herself blushing again.

"Aye, he did." Éowyn clapped her hands happily and Avelina laughed. "My heart is still racing Éowyn," she gasped and covered her mouth when she realized her slip up and Éowyn smiled and lowered Avelina's hand.

"It is fine my friend. No more formalities with me." Avelina smiled and nodded her head before she sighed deeply.

"I feel as though my heart is ready to burst from my chest," she said as she put her hand over her heart. Éowyn smiled at Avelina and nodded but soon her smile left her face and Avelina became concerned that her friend was once again upset over Aragorn. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I should talk of such when you-."

"Do not be a fool Avelina!" Éowyn said with a small smile. "You have done nothing wrong, it is just . . ." she trailed off and looked at Avelina. "If I were to confide something in you, would you swear to me you would not tell a soul?" Avelina's dark eyes remained on Éowyn's and she nodded. It was then that the White Lady of Rohan confided her plan to join the battle and fight along side the men of Rohan.

* * *

Avelina woke well before the dawn. Sleep did not find her well between the new emotions stirred by Éomer and the thought of Éowyn being in the heart of battle without anyone's knowledge of it. She dressed and walked from her tent. She had debated all morning on whether she should keep her promise to Éowyn, but she knew she could not betray her friend's trust in her. So, she walked over to Éomer's tent and stood outside of it. She heard him moving about and she took a deep breath.

"My lord?" she called and the movement stopped. She waited a moment before the tent flap opened and Éomer stood there looking at her. His hair was unbound and fell around his face and he was dressed in his usual dark green tunic and dark brown leggings, however, this time she could see the chain mail in his hand and she could see his armor in the tent.

"Avelina," he said gently. "Is everything well?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Aye, everything is fine, I just wanted to see you before you and the men readied to leave," she said. Éomer smiled and nodded his head and stepped aside. She walked into his tent and turned to look at him when he closed the flap. The warmth of the tent was a welcome change to the chilly morning air. "My lord-," she began but was silenced when he put his hand on her cheek.

"Please tell me you have not come to say good bye," he said his voice heavy and she shook her head quickly.

"No," she whispered and he lowered his hand. "I have come because . . . because I . . . I do not know," she admitted. It was the truth, she truly did not know why she came to him other than she wished to see him and speak with him. She felt her cheeks flush heavily as he looked at her and she looked away. "I will let you ready. I know you have much to ready for and I will only distract you." She moved and stepped towards the tent flap when his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. Her heart raced when she looked up at him because she was so close to him.

"Avelina, you are no distraction. It is true there is much I should be readying for, but there is one thing that I feel I must do before I ready myself any further." Before she could ask what it was his lips were on hers and he kissed her deeply. Avelina sighed against his lips before he let go of her wrist and she raised her hands. She rested her left hand on his neck and buried her fingers in his golden brown locks. She heard the chain mail crash to the floor before he pulled her flush against him and deepened their kiss. Hours seemed to pass as they held each other and kissed, however, it was only minutes when she pulled her lips from his.

"Éomer," she whispered with her eyes closed and his head jerked up and his eyes bore down on her with a smile on his face. Her eyes slowly opened and she returned his smile knowing full well that she had called him by his name. "Just as I requested last night," she said her voice heavy with the emotions that were rolling through her, "come back to me. Please do not leave me here alone." She lowered her hands from his neck and rested them on his chest. Éomer shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"I will do all I can to come back to you Avelina." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I want you to ride Sigeric," she said suddenly and his eyes widened.

"I cannot ride your horse." Avelina just nodded her head.

"He will not let you fall, please Éomer, please," she said on the verge of tears. Éomer cupped her cheek and nodded.

"I will ride him." He kissed her lips briefly. "I will ride him and come back to you." She smiled and embraced him tightly once more.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest, but he did not understand her and she knew that. He knew she spoke but he could not make out the words she said, and he knew she would not repeat them. She pulled away and looked at him. "I must go. I will ensure that Sigeric is saddled for you." Éomer let her slip from his arms and nodded. As she stepped to the tent flap she smiled once more at him and Éomer did his best to memorize her just as she was that very moment. However, she was gone too soon and he was once again alone in his tent to ready for the ride ahead and the battle he and his men were about to face.

* * *

Avelina walked quickly back into her and Éowyn's tent. She saw Éowyn finishing putting her armor on and she looked the sheildmaiden square in the eye. "Do you carry another set of armor and spare sword?" she asked and Éowyn looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Whatever for?" Éowyn asked confused.

"I ride with you," Avelina said causing Éowyn to drop her helmet onto the ground with a soft thud.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all of your reviews. I realized after I posted last that I forgot to answer Rebecca's question about doing a Haldir story. I'm working on some ideas for one and if I get more of a grasp on them, I will definately post one, but we'll have to see. This chapter is rather short and ends oddly, but I wanted to post. I'll update more as soon as I get a chance but I hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

"What?" Éowyn asked in a whisper. Avelina just shook her head and picked up the helmet and handed it to her.

"I ride with you," Avelina said again. Éowyn shook her head and met Avelina's eyes pointedly.

"I will not allow it Avelina," Éowyn declared as Avelina turned from her and pulled leggings and a tunic from her pack. Avelina stood and looked at her friend.

"I will not sit idly by while you ride off to war." Éowyn shook her head.

"You know nothing of wielding a sword and you do not know what we are up against!" She walked over to Avelina and took the items from her. "Éomer will not be happy. He will surely spot you on top Sigeric." Avelina took the items back.

"I will not be riding Sigeric." Éowyn shook her head and took the items back from Avelina.

"Avelina," she said calmly before she paused and Avelina looked at her. "You know this is not wise." Avelina just shook her head.

"What you are doing is not wise as well," Avelina said.

"Yes, that I know, but I have skills with a blade when you do not. Avelina, you will surely die if you were to ride into battle." Avelina felt tears fill her eyes and she swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat.

"I know," she whispered as she looked away from Éowyn. "I know, but . . . you and Éomer are the only ones whom I trust. What am I to do . . ." She looked back at Éowyn and the shieldmaiden looked at her sadly. "What am I to do if neither of you return? You are my friend; surely you understand what I am trying to say for my words fail me."

"I understand Avelina, I truly do, but it would not be wise for you to go headlong into battle. Help me by traveling back to Edoras with the others and ensure that all remains well until we return." Avelina felt a tear roll down her cheek before she threw her arms around her friend. Éowyn took a deep breath before she dropped the leggings and tunic and returned her embrace. "We'll come back Avelina. We will," she whispered more to herself trying to convince herself of the same. After a moment, Éowyn pulled away and looked at Avelina. "I must go, but do as I ask and ride to Edoras." She slipped on her helmet and left the tent quickly.

Avelina looked at the flap and shook her head before she picked up the items Éowyn had disregarded and changed. She walked out of the tent and the camp was nearly deserted. She rushed over to the cliff and saw the men riding away. With a silent curse under her breath she found a saddled horse and mounted him quickly.

"I know I am not your rider, my friend," she whispered when the horse became agitated, "but I need you aid. I will not bring you into battle, but I wish to merely stand back and watch." The horse neighed and when she urged it on, the horse took off down the path and behind the riding men.

* * *

It seemed like they rode on forever, only stopping briefly for the scouts to ride ahead. As she stayed back she watched as Éomer and two of his men rode from their meeting with the scouts to the king. Even from the distance she sat she could see his determination by the way he sat on top Sigeric and she smiled at the pair when she saw him run his hand down the horses' neck.

As she scanned the crowd she searched for Éowyn but the woman had done an excellent job and blended in well with the men. She could not spot her. Too soon for Avelina's liking they set out once more and they soon stopped on top a large hill. Avelina could smell burning and the sounds that echoed around them were all too familiar for her.

She moved to the side of the large party of Rohan horse riders and managed to stay hidden behind large boulders that hid her and her horse well but she was closer to the front and easily spotted King Theoden and Éomer in the front as well as Eothain as he sat on top his horse in the line of men.

"Éomer! Take your éored down the left flank," Theoden called and Avelina swallowed hard when she saw him nod and turn towards his men.

"Flank ready," boomed Éomer's voice and she said a silent prayer that the heavens would watch over him.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall," Theoden said before he turned to his men. "Forth and fear no darkness!" Avelina swallowed hard and looked from the Rohan riders to the battle field that laid before them. All she could see was fire and large beasts pulling carts that catapulted rocks and boulders onto the city. A mass of dark bodies moved like the waves of the sea and it seemed to never end. The riders suddenly shouted drawing her attention back to them. "Death!" Theoden exclaimed.

"Death!" the riders shouted and Avelina jumped slightly.

"Death!" Theoden shouted once again.

"Death!" The men yelled again and Avelina kneeled behind the rock and felt her heart read to jump from her chest as the horns were blown.

"Forth, Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled before he urged his horse ahead.

"Death!" his men screamed one final time as they charged out behind him. Avelina stood quickly and leaned on the boulder as she watched them ride down the hill and into the sea of darkness. She saw some fall and said a prayer for each one. Tears filled her eyes when the sounds of the horses trampling the orcs filled her ears. She closed her eyes tightly before she turned away and slid down the boulder before she pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The horse she rode slowly made his way over to her and nudged her bent knee. She looked up at him and his eyes sparkled.

"Why did I follow them?" she asked in a whisper. "So I could watch them all die?" The horse snorted and shook his head. He reminded her a lot of Sigeric but her horse was more special to her even though the one before her brought her to her desired destination without a fuss. A horn sounded that she had never heard before and she once again stood and looked out over the field what met her eyes she was not ready for.

Very large creatures, the size of Sandria's largest castle, with long noses carrying men of some kind marched towards the riders. Her eyes widened when she saw the line once again formed by the riders. They were going to try and fight them. Surely they would be crushed. They charged on, some were crushed like she knew they would be and others were knocked away by their spear covered tusks. The creatures were overtaking the men and her hope began to fade.

Her eyes were drawn to the sky when a loud screech filled the air. She looked up and a black dragon like creature began to descend on the men. She followed its path and spotted King Theoden on top his horse. Her eyes widened and when his horse was thrown and he from it by the black dragon, only to have his horse fall dead upon him she screamed and covered her mouth. She looked away then and fell to her knees. She was no longer able to hold back her tears and they fell freely from her eyes. Rohan's king was lost and now she only hoped that the king's nephew and niece survived the fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I've gotten a couple of you asking about Lothiriel and don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated wtih Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

After what seemed like hours, a sound unlike any she had ever heard filled the air and her red, tear stained eyes turned once again to the battle field. Her eyes widened when a green mist floated across the field taking every enemy down with it. She slowly stood with the aid of the horse and stood next to him. She held onto his reins tightly. With a shake of her head she mounted him quickly. "Ride, my friend!" she said loudly, her voice still heavy with her emotions as the horse took off faster than any she had ever been on. Once she reached the field the green mass had gathered in front of a man. It was then that she realized the man was Aragorn. Then as suddenly as they appeared the green mass was gone like sand blowing in the wind. Her heart was pounding wildly as she scanned the faces of those that walked among the dead. She failed to find Éomer or Éowyn among them so she dismounted the horse and walked her way through the fallen, until a firm hand grasped her upper arm and turned her around.

"Avelina?" Legolas asked and the woman who smiled before she threw her arms around the elf. He stiffened but returned her embrace. "What are you doing here?" he asked quickly. "Do not tell me that you participated in the battle?" She shook her head and pulled away.

"No, I did not," she said gently the tears returning to her eyes. "I merely watched." Legolas nodded with a furrowed brow.

"Again, I ask, what are you doing here? Why did you not travel back to Edoras with Éowyn?" Avelina opened her mouth to speak when a piercing scream filled the air. It was one full of great pain and Avelina jumped. Legolas turned and looked behind him. Avelina followed his gaze and her heart sank. Kneeling on the ground was Éomer, he was alive and well, but he was crying and screaming out in desperation as he held his sister's limp body in his arms. Avelina shook her head.

"No," she whispered and once again her knees gave way only this time, Legolas caught her before she fell to the ground. She shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes. "No," she whispered again and Legolas pulled her to her feet and held onto her gently. "She cannot be . . . she cannot be dead." She pushed away from the elf and ran towards Éomer and Éowyn. She was nearly there when an older man kneeled next to him and looked at Éowyn. She stopped just short of them, her tears falling freely.

"She is not dead, she must be taken to the houses of healing though as quickly as can be managed," he said as he stood. Éomer nodded and lifted Éowyn from the ground. He did not look Avelina's way but she quickly moved and grabbed his sword and helmet and followed behind him and the older man. Suddenly, there was a presence next to her as she walked and she looked up to see Legolas walking beside her. She held on tightly to Éomer's helmet nearly pressing the metal into her chest as she looked at him.

"It is not wise for you to walk alone. Hand me his sword," he said gently and Avelina did as he requested thankful to be free of the heavy metal.

"He will be angry with me," she whispered as they walked. "He may never wish to see me again." Legolas looked at her and shook his head.

"He will not be angry," he said before he turned his gaze ahead once more.

"He will for I let his sister ride into battle without telling him, but I could not stop her. When she told me of her plans, I did all I could to try and convince her it was folly but she would hear none of it." Legolas looked at the woman once again and saw her grip tighten even more on the marshal's helmet. "If she dies, he will never forgive me and I will never forgive myself." Legolas stopped her and her tear filled blue eyes met his.

"She will not die, Avelina." But his words fell on deaf ears as she turned from him and ran to catch up with the two men who had already entered the city.

* * *

The healing chamber was full beyond compare and Avelina suddenly felt the need to help overpower the great pain that filled her mind and heart. She was kneeling next to a Rohan rider and stitching a gash on his right forearm when movement caught her eye. She paused and looked up to see one of the healers leading Aragorn up a set of steps. Avelina followed the man with her eyes as she saw him kneel next to someone. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Éowyn and when she looked to further to the left she saw Éomer sitting next to her with a greatly troubled look on his face. Her mouth fell open slightly. She had been that close to them for so long and never even knew. The man next to her groaned quietly and she looked back at him.

"Forgive me," she whispered and through the man's half closed eyes she saw him smile.

"It is alright Avelina," he whispered and she looked at his face more closely to see that it was Coenred.

"Coenred?" she asked before she raised her hand to his cheek and rested it there. "Oh, dear heavens," she whispered. The man smiled again and she lowered her hand. "I am sorry I did not recognize you."

"I would not expect you to." She smiled and lowered her hand before she resumed her task.

"I am sorry if this hurts, my friend."

"I can barely feel it thanks to the herbs you applied." She nodded and he made a face.

"You're not going to use your serum are you?" he asked and she laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I have none to use." He smiled and nodded his head slightly before he sighed.

"I'm rather tired, Avelina, I do believe I will sleep for a time." She nodded.

"That would be best, Coenred for you have lost a great deal of blood. I shall see you when you wake." He smiled once again before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She finished stitching his arm before she cleaned it and applied a salve given to her by the healers and then wrapped it in a thin cloth bandage. She stood and wiped her hands on her leggings when she felt a pair of eyes on her pointedly. She slowly looked up and found Éomer looking down at her. His gaze made her feel so small she wanted to hide and when he jumped down from his elevated position onto the floor even with her she flinched.

"Come with me," he said before he turned and left the healing hall. She looked up to see Aragorn glance at her from his task and then his eyes moved to her again. Aragorn furrowed his brow when he saw Avelina and then the tears along with fear that filled her eyes as she looked at him. Avelina nodded her head before she followed behind Éomer into the corridor. She looked down at her hands and saw the dried blood on them. She paused and washed the blood from her hands in a basin before she rushed into the hall. When she did finally enter the corridor she wished she hadn't because of the look that was set in his eyes.

"My lord-," she began but was stopped when he pulled her into a darkened part of the hall and then he pulled her to him and held her tightly. She felt her tears fall as he pressed her close to him. Too soon for her liking he pushed her away and held her by her shoulders at arms length from him. The limited light bounced off his face allowing her to see the dark look in his eyes.

"Why did you let her come? Why would you let her do something so foolish?" he asked quickly, his voice heavy. She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I did all I could, my lord. She would not listen," she whispered. He furrowed his brow and looked her over quickly.

"Why did you come? Did you fight as well? Are you hurt?" Avelina shook her head.

"No, she talked me out of doing that," she whispered once more and he met her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"After I spoke with you that morning I went back to our tent and told Éowyn I was going to ride with her. She spoke to me and I realized that I would more than likely die if I fought because I know nothing of wielding a blade or bow. I followed anyway, but did not fight." Her tears began to fall once more and shook her head. "Please do not be angry with me." He wiped the dampness from her cheeks and shook his head feeling his emotions take the best of him once more in her presence.

"I am not angry. As we speak, Aragorn heals her. She will come back from the darkness that envelopes her. Avelina . . ." he trailed off and her eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly and briefly before he pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered and Avelina's eyes widened before he tilted her head and kissed his lips just as tenderly as he did hers.

"I love you too," she said gently after she moved her lips from his. She heard a quiet sob escaped his lips as he pulled her close to him and leaned down to her and buried his face in her neck and cried quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all so very much for your reviews, as I have said so many times before they mean a lot to me! This chapter is rather short and I'm sorry, but I wanted to update tonight for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

Avelina raised her free hand and buried her fingers in his hair as he quietly cried on her neck. "It is alright, Éomer," she whispered gently. She tilted her head and kissed his neck just under his ear for that was the only part of him she could reach. "Éomer," she whispered once more before she ran her hand through his tangled locks and wrapped her arm around him. She closed her eyes tightly and held him while his cries quieted. Soon, she heard him sniff and lift his head slightly. She pushed back slightly and raised her hand to his cheek and wiped away the wetness on his cheek. His hazel eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile. "It is alright, my love," she whispered before she kissed his lips lightly.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice heavy with his still fresh emotions. Avelina shook her head and caressed his cheek under her hand.

"Never be sorry when you weep in front of me. You have been there for me the countless number of times I have cried on your shoulder these past few months. You may be a warrior and a man, Éomer, but even a warrior and man have emotions within them that need releasing." Éomer sighed and kissed her once more. When he pulled away he once again rested his forehead against hers and held her close. It was then that she realized he was still dressed in his armor and she sighed quietly. "Éomer, you must rest. Your body is weary and your heart is heavy." He shook his head against hers.

"I will find no rest." She once again raised her hand to his cheek and pulled her head back slightly.

"You must, or you will fall ill and I will not have that." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I will speak with Lord Aragorn, and find a room so you can rest. Do not move from here. I will be only a moment." He nodded and let her slip from his arms and enter the healing house.

* * *

Avelina walked up the steps to see Éowyn looking back at Aragorn before she sighed and closed her eyes. "She has awoken," Avelina whispered and Aragorn looked up at her with a small smile.

"She has. The witch king's fever has left her," he said as he placed a damp cloth on her forehead. "She will be fine with time." He stood and looked at Avelina. "Are you well?" Avelina nodded.

"Aye, I am fine. However, I came to see if you knew of a chamber where Lord Éomer may rest. He will fall ill if he does not find rest soon." Aragorn nodded his head.

"There is a chamber down the corridor the last door on the left. I made arrangements with the maids to have them ready for the others and one for you." Avelina smiled and bowed her head to him.

"Thank you, my lord," she said. Aragorn smiled at her and watched her as she walked down the steps and out into the corridor. It was obvious to him the love she had for the horse lord, and it seemed fitting. They made a unique pair one that would undoubtedly aid in bringing a peace once the war was over.

* * *

Éomer looked up when he heard her steps leave the healing hall and making her way towards him. "Come with me, Éomer," she said gently as she held out her hand to him. "Lord Aragorn has had chambers made ready for all that travel with him." He laced his fingers with hers and she led him down the corridor.

Éomer glanced at her and saw that under the dirt and soot that covered her face, she looked tired and just as weary as he felt, but she was remaining strong. She was remaining strong for him and even though he knew the roles should be reversed just as they were when they first traveled together; it brought his heart a great comfort to know that she cared enough about him to do just that.

His mind was still reeling from his confession to her and her admission to him. He truly did not know how his words would have been received but when she said the words back to him, his barriers broke and he held onto her for all his life was worth and she just held him back. Avelina opened the door and led Éomer inside the fire lit room. She looked back at him and smiled a small smile, one he noticed she shared only with him.

"Take rest now and know that Lord Aragorn has broken the witch king's spell on your sister and she rests peacefully." Éomer could not help but smile and he nodded his head, his heart feeling much lighter at her words.

"With that news I will rest easily this night," he said gently. Avelina smiled and slowly let go of his hand before she raised her other hand and brushed his hair away from his face. Éomer raised his hand and clasped her hand in his and brought her palm to his lips and kissed it gently. Avelina stifled a gasp at the tingling sensation that slowly moved up her arm and she swallowed hard. "Good night Avelina," he whispered and she smiled.

"Good night Éomer," she whispered in return before she pulled her hand away and slowly walked out the door. She paused before she stepped out of it and smiled once more at him before she pulled the door close behind her. Instead of going in search of her own chamber, she returned to the house of healing to aid as many more men as she could before she found rest herself, a task she would find uneasy to accomplish.

* * *

Éomer slowly opened his eyes feeling refreshed and a new beat in his heart. He sat up quickly and looked about the room before he stood and dressed in a fresh tunic and leggings left out for him. The small white flower that rested on top of them left no doubt in his mind that Avelina was the one who left them for him. Once he was dressed he raised the delicate flower to his nose and inhaled its sweet scent with a small smile. Before he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat. He partially bound his hair back and walked down the corridor and into the house of healing. He went to where is sister laid the night before but found her missing and he furrowed his brow.

"You look for the lady from Rohan?" a soft voice asked and Éomer turned behind him to see a tall and beautiful woman with raven hair and pale blue eyes. Éomer cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Aye, she is my sister. Where is she?" he asked. The woman gave him a sweet smile and turned to go down the steps.

"Follow me." He followed the woman through the main room and into another, one that seemed more comfortable than the crowded room. "She is in the last bed on the right. If you should need anything, do ask for me." Éomer looked at her and saw the woman smile sweetly once more and he furrowed his brow. "I am Lothíriel." Éomer nodded and left the odd woman where she stood and went to his sister. He smiled when he saw her laying asleep but his smile fell when he looked at the chair next to her bed and saw Avelina laying in a rather odd position asleep. He walked around the bed and kneeled next to Avelina's chair and raised his hand to her cheek.

"Avelina?" he asked gently and she slowly opened her eyes. She gave him a small smile but when she moved to sit up she winced at a sharp pain in her neck. Éomer shook his head and moved his calloused hand to her neck and gently rubbed the aching muscle. "You should not have slept in a chair, little one," he said softly. Avelina sighed heavily and closed her eyes as his fingers eased the pain in her neck, but at the same time she fought against the blush that threatened her cheeks from the intimate care he was giving her neck.

"I know," she said softly, "but I could find no rest so I spent most of the night by her side waiting for her to wake. It would seem that I fell asleep during my waiting." Éomer chuckled at her closed eyes and slight wince. He also noticed the slight color to her cheeks and smiled wider. When he felt her muscles finally loosen he stopped rubbing her neck and she slowly opened her eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly and Éomer moved his hand to her cheek and rubbed at the dirt that rested there.

"You are welcome, but you are also in need of a bath, little one." Avelina laughed and pushed his hand away.

"That I know," she said as she clasped his hand in hers before she laced her fingers with his. They smiled at each other before they heard a quiet laugh coming from the bed beside them.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long to update, the only excuse that I have is I have been helping family and friends move since Friday afternoon and I have had zero time to get anything done. However, I finally was able to finish this chapter this evening and post it for you all. I hope you like it and as always thank you so very, very much for your reviews! Oh, and Nasuada Moon Lothiriel is the Princess of Dol Amroth and the one who really marries Eomer in the story. One more thing, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

Avelina and Éomer looked at the bed to see a sleepy eyed but smiling Éowyn looking at them. "Just kiss her and get it over with," came her weak quip. Avelina blushed deeply and Éomer just chuckled.

"It is good to know your humor remains, my sister," Éomer said as he slowly removed himself from Avelina and sat on the edge of Éowyn's bed. The sad look that crossed her face caused his heart to ache for her. Éomer took her right hand into his and held it gently. "You did all you could to protect him. He was too badly injured for anyone to do any more." Avelina knew of what they spoke of and felt her own heart begin to ache for her friend, her love and their lost uncle. Éowyn nodded slowly.

"I know, but is not fair," she whispered. Avelina knew just how they felt and kneeled next to the bed beside Éomer and right next to Éowyn's head.

"It is never fair," Avelina whispered and the woman's pale blue eyes met hers. "It is never fair when the ones we love are taken from us, but we still have each other." Éowyn gave Avelina a teary smile and squeezed her brother's hand.

"You followed me when I told you not to," Éowyn said. Avelina smiled at her and nodded.

"Aye, I did, but I did not fight. I remained hidden." Éowyn nodded again and looked at Éomer. Avelina looked at him and saw him smiling sadly at both of them.

"You know that it is far from over," he said gently. Éowyn nodded once more and Avelina furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Éowyn let go of Éomer's hand and the man stood before he held out his hand to her.

"There is much you do not fully know Avelina," he said as she placed her hand in his and he helped her stand. "We will leave you to rest for a time Éowyn. I must speak with Avelina and then I have duties I must take up with Aragorn and the others." Éowyn looked between the two and nodded. With that Éomer led Avelina from the healing house and out into the garden just off of the rooms.

They looked over the fields that were still littered with the bodies of the fallen soldiers and the enemy. However, it was slowly being cleared and the soldiers given honored burials.

"Éomer," she said gently before she tore her eyes from the field and looked up at him. He met her eyes. "What did you mean when you said that it is far from over?" He sighed and held her hand tightly.

"Sauron's power is still strong. He must be defeated," he said. Avelina nodded in understanding.

"I know of this Sauron, Éowyn told me of the dark lord." Éomer nodded and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and he just held her.

"I do not know what our next course will be. That is yet to be decided." Avelina nodded and held onto him tighter.

"Éomer!" a familiar voice called and Avelina quickly pulled away from him, however, Éomer kept his hands on her waist. Aragorn stepped into the garden and smiled at the pair. "I do not mean to interrupt, but there is much we need to discuss." Éomer nodded and looked down at Avelina. When he saw the blush that graced her cheeks he smiled slightly.

"Wash and try to find rest," he whispered to her and she looked up at him. "I can see it in your eyes that you are weary, little one." He kissed her forehead and embraced her one more time before he pulled away from her. Avelina watched as Éomer and Aragorn left the garden. With one final look out over the fields she turned and made her way down the corridors to her assigned chamber to wash and change into a fitting garment for the rest of the day.

* * *

Days passed and Avelina spent most of her time with Éowyn as Éomer had duties he had to attend to. They would just talk and enjoy each other's company. However, Avelina noticed the long looks a light brown haired man would give her friend and on the fourth day after the battle Avelina walked into the healing hall were Éowyn rested to see her sitting with the man talking quietly.

"My men told me you defeated the Witch King," Avelina heard him say gently. He had kind eyes and seemed knowledgeable and there was an air about him that told Avelina he was of importance. Avelina turned her eyes to her friend and saw her blush gracefully, almost as though the light pink to her cheeks was natural. As Éowyn began to reply Avelina left the hall, as she found it best to let her enjoy some new company.

It was then that Avelina realized she had yet to check on Sigeric since he was stabled after returning from battle. With a sigh and a shake of her head she lifted her dark brown skirts and made her way through the citadel.

As she rounded the final corner before she would reach the door that would lead to the stables, she collided with a figure and stumbled back, however, she easily caught herself. She looked up to see Gandalf smiling at her.

"Good morning Avelina," he said kindly and Avelina swallowed hard. She had never had one on one discussions with the wizard and she always had a feeling he knew what she was thinking.

"Good morning Gandalf. I am sorry for running into you. I should be more careful," she said quickly. Gandalf just shook his head.

"No harm was done." Avelina met his light blue eyes and gasped.

"Has any of your kin ever come across Sandria?" she asked carefully. The sparkle she saw in the man's eyes only grew.

"Not my kin, but one of my brethren. He was given shelter by a kind woman and her young daughter in exchange for his work on their small farm. He visited there only one other time." Avelina's eyes had yet to leave Gandalf's and she could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. "I believe it was five years ago. He called upon the woman's home only to find that the woman had passed and her daughter had moved on to work for a Lord high upon a hill far from where she once lived." He paused in his tale and met her gaze. Gandalf knew it was time she knew of what would have become of her if she had remained where she was and that what Natharus did was for her benefit.

"What he was told of the lord was that the man was not of good character and even though he had just taken a wife, there was no doubt in any mind that he would acquire many mistresses." Avelina swallowed hard once again remembering her frightful night with the lord. "So, he called upon the Lord's stable hands and asked them if he could work for them for a day to obtain shelter for an eve and they gladly allowed him to do so. After a hard days work, and as he laid in the hay loft of the stables he saw the daughter of the woman enter the stable. She had undoubtedly grown since the last he had saw her and he thought her to have grown into a beautiful young woman.

"He watched her as she walked over to a great stallion unlike any he had seen in all his years. As he worked in the stable that horse would only let one stable hand near him and any other that tried he would rear and screech out at them. He sat up in fear for her safety but when the horse gently nudged her shoulder and she laughed he knew that the pair shared a bond. So, when she left the stable he descended down and bestowed a gift upon the horse. One that would give him the foresight and knowledge he himself possessed and he told the stallion that he would know what to do if she had ever needed him." Avelina looked at Gandalf with wide eyes.

"What was your brethren's name?" she asked in a whisper.

"Natharus the Green," Gandalf said with a small smile. Avelina swallowed trying to moisten her suddenly dry throat. The traveler that resided in her home was in deed Natharus. She had never forgotten his name.

"Why do you tell me this now? Why did you not tell me upon our first meeting before we rode to Helms Deep?" she asked quickly. Gandalf just smiled at her.

"It was not the time, and I did not yet know for certain until I looked into your stallion's eyes. I know the former King of Rohan provided some information to you, but I did not give him the details I provided you."

"I understand, but-," she was interrupted when the wizard held his hand up.

"I know you are confused and I know that there are many things you do not understand, but know that what Natharus did was for your benefit. Your future in Sandria was full of darkness and you would not have lived to see your twenty-second birthday." All the color left her face at Gandalf's last sentence. "Natharus did not want that fate for you for he saw much for you in another world, in this one. In this one you will live for many, many more years."

"But will it be in happiness? This war has not given me that." Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"It hasn't?" he asked gently before he left her confused in the corridor. However, as she slowly walked out of the citadel she realized the answer to the wizard's last question. The war had given her some happiness. Éomer.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all very much for your reviews! They mean so much so keep them coming please! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm not so sure about it. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

Éomer left the study he had been meeting with Aragorn and the others in. They would have a final meeting in the throne room the following morning. Then their next course of action will be decided. However, he was tired and all he truly wanted to do at that moment was visit his sister and then spend time with Avelina. He had not seen her for some time and he had come to miss her greatly.

He walked the corridor and made to enter the healing hall until he heard his sister's laughter. He paused and saw her sitting and talking happily with a man. His eyes widened and he took a step but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"They have been keeping each other company," a familiar voice said. Éomer turned his head to the left and his gaze evenly met the blue eyed gaze of the woman who had led him to his sister a few days ago. Lothiriel, he remembered her name was. "He his Lord Faramir the steward's youngest son. He was gravely injured before the main battle in a smaller one." Éomer nodded and looked down at her hand that still rested on his forearm. The woman followed his gaze and quickly lowered her hand.

"Have you seen another woman? She has long copper hair, dark blue eyes and a cream complexion. She is no taller than 5'5" tall." Lothiriel nodded.

"Aye, I have seen such a maid. She left the hall not but an hour ago. She came across the same scene you did and thought it best to let them be." She paused and smiled up at him. "Would you like me to show you the garden? It will ease your troubled mind." Éomer looked at her and it was the first time he noticed that they held an infatuated gaze in them. Éomer cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I am afraid not, milady," he said. "The woman I questioned you of is my betrothed and I am afraid I must find her." With that he turned and left the woman who had a surprised and flustered look on her face before she slowly nodded and stepped into the hall feeling utterly foolish.

Éomer took a deep breath feeling slight guilty for lying to the woman and stating that Avelina was his betrothed, but if all he wished were to pass that lie would become a reality. He found his way down the winding corridors. There was only one other place he could think of where she would possibly be, the stables.

He stopped at the door of the stable and spotted her small form immediately. She was dressed in a dark brown dress and her long hair fell in slight curly waves down her back. Her skilled hands gently ran the brush through Sigeric's mane and she held a wistful smile on her face. One he found charming and innocent, only making him want to kiss her tenderly.

* * *

Avelina smiled as she ran the brush through Sigeric's mane. Her mind was still clouded from her discussion with Gandalf but she had come to an understanding. Natharus had wanted to protect her and gave her favorite steed a gift that would allow him to protect her in his place. That was all that mattered to her. What would have become of her no longer filled her mind. She was happier than she had ever been since she was six years old. She had the love of a great man whom she loved more than anything, and dear friends she knew she could rely on if she ever needed them.

"One would think you enjoyed tending to horses," a deep voice said from behind her causing her to jump slightly. She turned quickly and smiled at Éomer. She laughed before she dropped the brush and rushed over to him. Avelina threw her arms around his neck and he laughed as he picked her up, his mind completely forgetting the troubles of the day and of the days to come. She buried her face in his neck as he lowered her down to the ground and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"I do enjoy tending horses," she said against his neck, and Éomer was thankful her face was hidden so she wouldn't see the effect her warm breath across his neck had on him. He sighed and held her tighter to him.

"Is there anything you enjoy more than tending horses little one?" Avelina lifted her head and lowered herself so she was not standing on her tip toes and smiled at him.

"Only one thing comes to mind and I'm doing it right now." Éomer raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" Avelina laughed so quietly it barely reached his ears.

"Being held by the man I love." Éomer smiled and leaned down to her and kissed her lips just as tenderly as he had wanted to when he spotted her as he stood at the door. He pulled away from her and he heard her sigh. "However, there is something that could easily replace being held." He smiled at her when he saw a blush move its way up her neck and across her cheeks when she realized the words she had been thinking escaped her lips. Éomer chuckled and tucked some of copper hair behind her ear.

"That is something I rather enjoy as well Avelina," he whispered and her blush deepened. With a quiet groan she buried her face in his tunic clad chest and Éomer laughed. They stood like that for some time, just enjoying each other's embrace.

As they stood, Avelina debated whether or not to tell him what Gandalf had shared with her, but she soon came to the conclusion that could wait. She just wanted to enjoy being with him as long as she could.

"Avelina," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. The stable had grown dark as the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Come with me, there is something I must discuss with you." She nodded and he linked her arm with his as he led her from the stable. As they walked in silence Avelina wondered what it was that he could want to discuss with her. The sun set was surprisingly beautiful as he led her into a small garden, one she had failed to notice before.

"Éomer, is everything alright?" she asked and the man looked at her and nodded. The golden light that reflected off of him made her study him closely for she had never seen him more beautiful.

"Everything is fine, but we will reach our decision of our next steps in the morning. I do not know what path they will lead us down, but I know that if we go into battle and if I return-," Avelina shook her head and clasped his hands in hers.

"If you go into battle, you will return to me." Éomer sighed at the plea he saw deep within the depths of her eyes.

"I cannot make you that promise Avelina. This you know. You witnessed yourself the fall of great men at the hands of these creatures. However, if we do go into battle, and if I return there is something I want to ask of you." Avelina swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. She realized that it seemed all she did was weep and she decided that she needed to be strong. Not just for herself, but for her friends and for Éomer.

"And what is it that you ask of me?" Éomer raised her hands and rested her palms against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against the palms of her hand and her eyes remained locked with his.

"If I return from this war, upon taking my proper role I wish to make you my wife." His voice was soft, unlike any other time she had heard his voice and there was hope laced in his voice and slight doubt. It occurred to her then that he though she would say no to his request.

"Éomer," she whispered and paused as she carefully watched his dark hazel eyes search hers. "When you return from this war, I will happily become your wife." Éomer smiled and pulled her close to him before he claimed her lips fiercely sharing every once of happiness and joy with her through his kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was rather busy with some family matters. However, I've updated with a little ditty for you all. Thank you for the reviews they mean so much you ahve no idea. I hope you like this chapter, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Avelina sat up with a start from the small hay pile she fell asleep in. Pieces of hay were stuck in her hair and she raised her hand to her lips still feeling the searing kiss Éomer had placed there in her dream. _"It was only a dream,"_ she thought dryly to herself. She retraced her steps in her mind and sighed. After brushing Sigeric she had laid back on the hay just trying to rest her troubled mind and fell asleep. She cursed herself for doing so because now the hour was late and most would probably be asleep in the citadel.

* * *

Éomer sighed as he paced in his chamber. He had wanted to spend the evening with Avelina but when he was about to step into the stable and surprise her, a guard came to him and informed him that Gandalf and Aragorn requested his presence once more. So, he had to leave her behind in the stable. However, when he had returned he could not find her. He searched nearly everywhere. He did not find her in the stable, her chamber, the healing hall, the kitchen, the throne room, nor the garden outside the healing hall. It was as if she had just disappeared. He stopped his pacing then and he looked out the balcony of his chamber. The night sky was dark, much like the night his men found her riding unconscious on top her horse.

Panic filled him. What if she was taken from him? What if she was returned to her Sandria by whatever force brought her to him?

He quickly left his chamber and made his way down the corridor only to collide with another figure sending them crashing to the ground. He heard a soft moan and the firelight from one of the distant hall torches brought light to reflect off the figure's copper hair and his eyes widened as he kneeled down next to the person.

"Avelina?" he asked gently and the figure jumped slightly. A familiar smell of lavender filled his senses and he knew immediately it was her.

"Éomer?" came her voice and he smiled before he found her waist and lifted her from the cold stone floor.

"Forgive me for crashing into you. I have been looking for you for hours, little one. I thought . . . I thought that you were taken from me," he finished in a whisper. Avelina furrowed her brow and put her hands on his strong upper arms.

"Taken?" she said in a whisper but then realized what he meant. She shook her head quickly. "No, I had fallen asleep in Sigeric's stall after I had sat on a pile of hay to rest. However, I guess I became comfortable and fell asleep." Éomer laughed quietly and raised his hand to rest on her neck and in her slight curls.

"That was the only place I did not think to look. I should have thought to look in his stall." Avelina smiled. She could barely see his face but she could see the sparkle in his eyes. How she wished her dream had been reality but now would not be the time. Not with the upcoming battle ahead. Suddenly, Avelina's face fell and she looked at him sadly.

"When do you ride?" she asked. For some reason, the way he looked at her she knew he would be leaving her.

"The day after tomorrow. We ride at dawn for the black gates of Mordor." Avelina nodded and he ran his calloused thumb along her neck sending shivers through her body.

"You should get as much rest as you can then. You would be no use to your men and the others if you do not get as much as rest as you should," she said her eyes closed and her mouth suddenly dry. She made to pull away from his hand on her waist and on her neck when he pulled her close to him and embraced her tightly to him.

"My rest will come to me. Right now I am just glad that you are still in my arms," he whispered into her hair. Avelina closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Trust me, Éomer, I am not going anywhere," she said as she tightened her embrace. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. "There is something I must tell you, but it should wait until the morning. Though I have slept for some time," she paused to yawn and Éomer smiled before he tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled before she finished. "I still am very tired. It has been a tiring day"

"That it has." He looked at her face closely and smiled. He leaned into her and kissed her gently. When he pulled back from her he could see her eyes were still closed and the same wistful smile that he had seen on her face earlier in the stable. "What do you think of when you smile like that little one?" he whispered. Avelina's eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times. Even in the limited light he could see the blush cross her pale cheeks.

"Just things," she said with a smile. Éomer tilted his head.

"What things?" he asked as he trailed his fingers across her cheek and down her neck. She swallowed hard and willed her heart to stop racing has his fingers began to gently massage her neck like they had done not so long ago.

"Of how happy I have been. Even though these are dark times here, I have found a happiness here I have not had in many years." Éomer smiled and nodded his head.

"You can share you news with me in the morning. I do believe it is time for you to retire." Avelina smiled and felt her eyes close slightly as his fingers continued to rub her aching neck muscles. However, before she could step away Éomer swept her up into his arms and held her close. Avelina gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Éomer, what-," he silenced her by kissing her lips tenderly and briefly before he looked down at her.

"Rest, little one, I'm taking you to your chamber." Avelina laughed and shook her head before she buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes while he carried her down the hall. However, she could not let her mind drift away to the dream she wished would come true, but only when the war was over and she was certain he would return to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reviews. Southern Charm83, Eomer proposing to Avelina was just a dream. We'll have to see what the future holds for the pair. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Avelina felt safe and warm as her mind slowly came back from her peace filled dreams. A warmth was wrapped around her and she found she did not want to move from where she laid. A spicy scent filled her. One that was familiar and made her feel even more comfortable. With a contented sigh she buried her head in her pillow only to find that her pillow was rather firm and she heard a steady thump beneath her ear as well as her head slowly rising and falling. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Éomer sound asleep as his head rested on a pillow. His right arm was wrapped securely around her back and rested where her waist met her hip on top of the blanket that covered her. Her right hand rested on his stomach where his left hand rested on top of her forearm.

Avelina flushed but couldn't help the smile that made its way across her lips. Why he had stayed with her she did not know, but one thing she did know was that she had never seem him look more beautiful than he did as he laid there. A great look of peace was across his face as his sleep kept him. The sun had barely even broke the horizon so she knew she had time to enjoy him while she could. His golden hair laid unbound and free across the pillow behind his head and she could tell his beard needed to be trimmed, but she freed her right arm from his hand and slowly raised her hand to his face.

She ran ghost like fingertips down his jaw line and stopped at his chin, where she gently swirled the slightly long hairs before she lowered her hand and looked at his closed eyes silently wishing they were open and he was smiling down at her. She tilted her head as her chin rested on his chest and smiled once more when she saw him stir in his sleep and she knew he was waking.

Éomer took a deep breath and blinked a few times. He tightened his grip on the soft form that rested against him and smiled. He looked down at her and smiled when he saw her smiling at him. Éomer returned her smile and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning little one," he said his voice still heavy and deep from his sleep.

"Good morning," she said quietly before she made to pull away. He, however, kept her close to him.

"Do not leave. The dawn has not yet come." Avelina blushed and smiled at him.

"Tell me, my lord, why are you in my bed with me?" she teased and Éomer smiled before he raised his left hand and tucked her unruly waves behind her ear.

"When I carried you last night, you had fallen asleep in my arms. I laid you down but you would not let me go. When I made to pull your arms from my neck you whimpered and asked me not to leave you, and at the weak tone of your voice I could not find the heart to leave you." Avelina smiled and blushed lightly once more.

"I am sorry." Éomer laughed quietly before he kissed her forehead.

"Don't be for it was the first time in a long, long time that my sleep was truly peaceful." Avelina smiled and sighed before she laid her head on Éomer's chest.

"I suppose you once again have much to do today," she whispered as she played with the soft green material of his tunic. Éomer closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair before he answered.

"Aye, I do. I must ready the riders." Avelina suddenly sat up on the bed and he moved to rest back on his elbows. "What is it?"

"Éomer, Gandalf spoke to me yesterday before I went into the stable. He told me something, something that did not make sense at first." Éomer furrowed his brow and sat up fully. He looked down at her and waited for her to continue. "Remember when I spoke to you about the traveler, the old man that worked on my family's farm when I was young?" she asked.

"Aye, I remember." Avelina nodded and took his hand into hers and laced their fingers.

"Gandalf told me that he was the reason Sigeric brought me to this world."

"I'm afraid I do not understand," he said gently as he moved his other hand and covered their joined hands.

"His name was Natharus and Gandalf told me he was one of his brethren, a wizard. He traveled to my world only twice. The first time when he stayed with my mother and I, and the second was when I moved to work for Lord Wilmington. He knew my fate, Éomer. Hew knew more than he shared with me." Avelina paused and could still see the slight confusion in his eyes. "He enchanted Sigeric so he would have his foresight and knowledge and so that he could take me away before my fate would be sealed. Gandalf told me Natharus saw that my future in Sandria would be full of darkness and I would die before my twenty-second birthday." Éomer's grip tightened on her hand and his eyes flared slightly deep in their hazel depths. "However, by bringing me here Natharus knew I would live happily for many years. So, you have no cause for worry of me ever being taken from you Éomer. The only one who has that power is Sigeric and I do not think he ever would let me leave this world." Éomer raised one of his hands to her face and held her small face in his hand.

"Avelina," he whispered but before he could continue a loud knock echoed in her chamber. She jumped slightly and looked toward the door. Éomer sighed and lowered his hand.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It is Legolas, Avelina," came his voice from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened and she looked at Éomer who had an amused expression on his face.

"Éomer, he must be looking for you?" she asked in a whisper. Avelina stood from the bed and looked down at the wrinkled dress with a shake of her head. She grabbed her robe and threw it on. "Just a moment!" she called and Éomer was chuckling slightly. She looked at him with a slight scowl. "You!" she exclaimed in a whisper and pulled on his arm as best she could. He complied and climbed out of the bed. "Get in the washroom. What will he think if he sees you in here!" Éomer smiled and stepped into the washroom. He turned to say something to her but the door closed in his face. Avelina took a moment and walked over to the door. She slowly opened the door and Legolas gave her a smile.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but I have been sent to retrieve Lord Éomer. However, I have been unable to find him. Have you seen him this morning?" he asked. Avelina nodded.

"Aye, briefly." Legolas gave her a knowing smile and she felt her face flush deeply. How could she have forgotten that elves have sensitive ears and can hear things from leagues away? She suddenly wanted to disappear.

"If you see him again, would you tell him that we must meet once more this morning before we go to the men." Avelina nodded.

"I will." With one last smile at her and a quick glance in the room Legolas left her feeling utterly mortified. She closed the door and sighed as she rested against it with her eyes closed. She heard another chuckle and her eyes snapped open. Éomer stood there with a smile on his face.

"He knew I was here already Avelina," Éomer said as he walked over to her. His much larger form trapped her against the door and she swallowed hard. "He is an elf and his senses far surpass ours."

"I remembered that upon seeing his smile. Tell me, were you standing there the whole time?" He smiled and nodded as he raised his hand to her face.

"I was, but do not worry. Legolas will not speak of this to anyone and if you wish I will explain myself to him in privacy to maintain your honor." Avelina nodded as his calloused fingers skimmed across her tender skin. "Then I shall inform him. However, before I leave you this morning, I have one request of you." Avelina raised an eyebrow and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What is that?" she asked in a whisper.

"This," he whispered in return before he leaned and claimed her lips firmly. Avelina gasped quietly and stiffened at the strength behind his kiss. He had never kissed her in such a way, only in her dreams had he kissed her like that. She returned his kiss and his hands rested on her waist while her hands found their way into his hair. Éomer pulled away from her lips after a moment and smiled as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "Before I ride tomorrow morning," he said his voice deep and heavy, "I will call upon you again, little one." Avelina nodded.

"Then I shall look forward to our meeting again, my love," she whispered in return. Éomer closed his eyes at the emotions he heard in her voice. There was love, pain, sadness, and hope wrapped into one. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Avelina," he whispered before he kissed her gently and pulled her from the door. He removed his lips from hers and she looked up at him slightly dazed.

"I love you Éomer." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead once more before he left her room and maid his way to his own chamber to ready for the day's upcoming trials.

* * *

Avelina laughed quietly with Éowyn who was telling her a story from when Éomer and her were younger, before their father and mother died. "His hands were green for a week from the dye," Éowyn said with a smile. Avelina and her had shared stories from when they were growing up to try and ease the worry from both of their minds.

"He should have known better that to take the cloth from the dying pan," Avelina said as she fiddled with her dark green skirt.

"True, true." Éowyn looked at Avelina and sighed. "You are afraid." Avelina looked up at her and furrowed her brow. "You are afraid that he will not come back." Avelina looked away then and out the large window across the room from where Éowyn's bed rested.

"Yes, I am afraid," she said after a moments silence. Avelina looked back at Éowyn and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I am afraid because those that I love more than life itself always seem to die. I do not wish for that to happen." Éowyn gave Avelina an understanding smile and put her hands on Avelina's.

"He is a strong man. He has survived many battles. For the sake of your heart and mine I hope that he returns, as well as for the sake of Rohan." Avelina furrowed her brow and a tear rolled down her cheek. She freed one of her hands and wiped it away.

"I do not understand," she said and Éowyn met her eyes.

"Since our uncle's death," she paused and swallowed hard before she continued, "Éomer is the next in line for the throne. He will be crowned king upon his return." Avelina felt her heart stop. She had never thought of that. "If he does not return, than the throne shall be mine and I do not think I would be able to Rohan as well as he will." Avelina looked away from Éowyn and shook her head.

"I did not even think of it." Avelina's eyes moved back to Éowyn's. "I must stop this." Éowyn frowned when Avelina stood. Éowyn grasped Avelina's wrist with her good hand and Avelina looked at her.

"Stop what?"

"Éomer and I cannot be together," Avelina whispered.

"What?" Éowyn asked thoroughly thrown by the other woman's words. Avelina looked at Éowyn.

"He is to be king. He will have an obligation to his land and his people to marry a noble woman. I am not a noble. I will bring nothing to a union like that." Éowyn shook her head and tugged on her wrist causing Avelina to sit back down on the bed.

"You are wrong; you would bring everything to a union like that. Your heart and mind are open to all things, except where you are involved," she paused and smiled at Avelina who did not return it. "You have compassion for people, and you have a spirit that has brought something out in my brother that I would never have expected to see."

"What is that?" she asked her voice sounding weak even to her own ears. Just the mere thought of her not being with him made her heart ache in a way that she had never experienced. Not when her father died nor when her mother died had she felt that lost. Éowyn turned Avelina's chin so she was looking at her and Éowyn gave her a small smile.

"Over the years my brother has had his fair share of admirers. He showed interest but never made the steps to begin courting, and I have never seen him look at any woman the way he looks at you. If during a war and some of the darkest times Middle Earth has seen you could draw his attention and claim his heart as you have, then you must be something spectacular." Avelina laughed and shook her head. "It is true my friend, and there is no other woman I would rather call my sister than the one that sits before me this very moment." Avelina sighed and embraced Éowyn carefully so not to hurt her still healing wounds.

"Why is it whenever I doubt myself, you always seem to make me feel better?" Éowyn smiled when she pulled away from her.

"That is what sisters are for." Avelina squeezed her good hand and smiled.

"I should let you rest." Avelina believed Éowyn's words but did not know what she should do. She stood from the bed and Éowyn smiled and nodded.

"Remember, Avelina, you deserve more than you think you do." Avelina smiled and nodded before she slightly raised her skirts and left the hall so Éowyn would rest. As she stepped outside she saw Éomer talking with the man Éowyn had been talking to the day before. Mid-sentence Éomer stopped and looked up at her. He frowned when he saw the slightly distressed look on her face. Avelina watched as he excused himself from the man and walked over to her.

"Avelina, are you well?" he asked quickly as he put his hands on her upper arms. Avelina gave him a small smile.

"I am fine. Do not worry about me, now. There is still much you must do," she said gently. Éomer smiled at her and nodded before he squeezed her upper arms.

"Will you meet me in the healing garden tonight at sunset?" he asked in a whisper. Avelina nodded.

"I will meet you." Éomer smiled before he kissed her forehead once more.

"Until then little one." With that he stepped away and rejoined the man. The man smiled and bowed his head at Avelina. She did the same and watched the two walk into another healing chamber talking quietly.

Avelina sighed and made her way down the corridors to the stable. She was going to speak with the stable hands to ensure that Sigeric would be saddled for Éomer to ride in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so very very sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter. Once again I have no excuses other than life is crazy. Anyway, thank you all so very much for the reviews they mean so much! Keep them coming (please)! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know if it's any good. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Avelina was running from the stable up to the healing garden. It was nearly sunset and she had promised to meet Éomer there. She ran into the garden nearly skidding to a stop as she slowed. As she stood there her skirts slightly raised because she had been running and her chest falling rapidly as her breath came in quiet gasps. She looked around the garden and found it empty. "Éomer?" she asked quietly so she would disturb the wounded that were asleep. She heard a soft laugh, a female laugh come from the shadows to the right. She furrowed her brow and grasped a small torch that was hanging on the wall near her. She tentatively stepped into the area and gasped.

Pinned against the wall was the tall dark haired woman she had seen countless times in the healing halls, as a man kissed her neck and her fingers were buried in the man's hair. However, it was not just any man it was Éomer.

"Éomer?" she asked louder and with an obvious break in her voice. The man jumped slightly and pulled up from the woman and looked over his shoulder. As tears fell from her eyes she shook her head.

"Avelina?" he asked clearly confused. Éomer looked at the woman and stepped back from her like she was fire. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked the woman. Avelina felt her heart breaking and she dropped the torch. Éomer looked at Avelina and caught only the tail of her skirts leaving the garden. His eyes lit like fire when he looked back at Lothiriel. "What is the meaning of this? Tell me now!" Lothiriel jumped and she shook her head.

"She is but a servant. I know for I heard her talking freely with your sister. You say you are to marry _her_? Why would you marry a servant when a Princess stands before you?" she asked and Éomer shook his head.

"I do not marry for title. I am going to marry her because I LOVE her!" He could not believe that he could not tell Avelina from the woman before him. "I wish to never see you again, Lothiriel, and if I lose her there is no telling what I will do." Lothiriel swallowed hard. She did not think he loved the plain looking woman as much as he seemed to now. Éomer shook his head and took off after Avelina. He was a fool to not be able to tell that it was not her. Lothiriel had smelt of lavender like Avelina constantly wore, and she had not said a word to him when she pulled him into the shadow.

As he rushed down the corridor nearing Avelina's chambers he heard her cries as clear as the mid day sun on a cloudless day. He ran down the corridor and stopped outside her door finding it partially open. Éomer pushed the door open and near the balcony he saw her kneeled down as she sat on the floor, leaning against the doorway. Her face was in her hands and her broken sobs echoed in his ears.

Avelina felt like a fool as her heart laid in her chest in a million pieces, she did not know if she would ever be able to make it whole again. She lowered her hands and looked out the balcony windows. There was a new stillness in the air and the darkness had nearly enveloped the land. Her room was dark; she did not even have the strength stand and start a fire to ward away the chill of the night air. As her sobs quieted and only her tears rolled down her cheeks, she heard _his_ footsteps. She did not need to look to know it was him.

"Leave me, my lord," she said her voice sounding dead and striking a deep wound in his heart.

"I will not," he said, his voice firm and unwavering. She looked at him then, only the dim moonlight and faded light from the sun illuminated his features. They were dark and full of pain and worry. He kneeled down next to her and she looked at him coldly.

"What do you want? She is probably waiting for you." She looked away and hastily wiped away the wetness from her cheeks, but before he could speak she looked back at him. "Is that why you wanted me to meet you in the garden? So that I would see you with her and you would not have to tell me you could no longer be with me? So that it would be easier for you to tell a servant that she is just that and nothing more?" She wanted to smack herself for her words. She had no right to speak to him as such. He was to be King, and there she was scolding him because he broke her heart. Éomer moved so his knees rested on the floor right next to her and took her firmly by the shoulders.

"NO!" he exclaimed so loudly his voice echoed through the room. Avelina jumped slightly and met his fire filled gaze. "She tricked me. She wore your scent and spoke not a word to me only kissed me. I should have known it was not you for you have never been so bold with me." He saw her lower lip tremble as tears filled her eyes once more. "I wanted to meet you in the garden to say farewell for I know I will not be able to do so before the dawn." He raised his right hand to hold her cheek. She pulled away from him but he followed her movement and held her face gently. "You are such a fool to think that I would not wish to be with you." He laughed sadly and shook his head. "You are the one thing that has taken my mind from the darkness that has enveloped it for so long. When I am near you I forget the growing number of orcs across the lands, the wildmen that slaughtered my people, and the number that have fallen and left families behind as they fought under my command. You, Avelina, and you alone have the ability to make me feel that all is not hopeless. That there is still hope for a brighter day." He wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek gently with his thumb. "You are not a servant here. You are my sister's friend and confidant . . . and you are the woman I love. I love you Avelina. How many times must these words be said before you believe them?"

"It is hard for me," she said her voice barely a whisper. "It is hard for me to think such a man like you would love someone like me. I feel as though I am in a dream when I am with you, like nothing shall harm me and that all is well in the world." She swallowed hard and moved to her knees so she was nearly eye level with the man, nearly but not quite. "When I saw you with her . . . she is beautiful and I . . . I know I am not." Before she could speak another word, Éomer placed his thumb over her lips and shook his head.

"You are fairer than any I have ever seen." She gave him a small smile but he could still see sadness in her eyes. Éomer ran his thumb across her lips softly and removed it from them.

"You do not have to say that when I know it is not true. She would make a better wife; I have even heard rumors that she is a Princess in this land. Perhaps it would be a smarter match; after all you are to be king." Her voice was a whisper and Éomer's frown deepened.

"It would not be a smarter match for my heart lies with the woman that sits before me. Have you heard nothing I have just told you? Where has this doubt come from? What does it matter that I am to be king?" Avelina met his eyes. "I do not wish to ride to war tomorrow morning knowing that if I return I will not have the one I want because she does not find herself worthy when it is I who am not worthy of her love." He paused once more and lowered his hands from her form and she suddenly felt the night's chill fully when his hands left her. "And it appears as though I do not have her love as I once thought I did." He stood feeling broken, an odd feeling he had only felt at his mother's passing and when he feared Éowyn was dead. He was nearly at the door when he heard quick movement and arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and a form pressed firmly to his back. He stiffened but relaxed when his back began to feel damp.

"You have not lost it," she said through her tears. "You shall never lose it." Her grip was tight which surprised him because she was so small. "I am sorry." Éomer sighed and closed his eyes. He loosened her grip and turned around in her arms. He tilted her head up so her tear stained eyes met his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, little one. It is I who am sorry." Avelina smiled up at him, the pieces of her heart slowly melding together once more. "I am sorry." He once again ran his fingers across her damp cheeks before he pulled her lips to his and kissed her tenderly. He sighed as he pulled away and she looked up at him. His eyes remained closed. "I should have been able to tell her lips from yours for yours are much sweeter," he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her again. Avelina sighed against his lips when his arms pulled her flush against him and she raised her hands one resting on his chest the other on his neck. After a moment she pushed him away and looked up at him. The moonlight was their only source of light now and she had a hard time seeing his face.

"You are forgiven," she whispered and she saw him smile. "It is late, you must rest for your journey tomorrow and thereafter will be a long one." He raised a hand and tucked her unruly waves once more behind her ear, a habit he had grown to love as it allowed him to touch her soft hair.

"Promise me something," he said gently and she looked at him expectantly. "Promise me that upon my return, you will . . ." he trialed off and kissed her forehead, "that you will be here waiting for me." Avelina smiled and embraced him.

"That I will promise, for you will return as Sigeric will lead you to the Black Gates and back to the White City," she said muffled against his chest. He raised his hand and ran his hand down the back of her head.

"_If only I had your confidence in myself, little one,"_ he thought as he closed his eyes. "Aye, that he will," he said to her before he kissed the crown of her head. That had not been what he wanted her to promise, but it felt it would not be fair to ask her what he wanted when he did not know if he would come back to her. Avelina sighed and looked up at him.

"Go now, you must rest for the hour grows late." He nodded and took in every inch of her face into his memory. It was not that he would forget it, but as before when he had left her, he knew not if he would see her again.

"Good bye Avelina," he whispered and she shook her head.

"Not good bye, it is just until we see each other again." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead once more.

"Until then, little one." She nodded and he stepped away from her and walked to the door.

"Éomer!" she called before he stepped out of the door. He stopped and looked at her. "I love you," she said quietly and he smiled.

"And I you," he said before he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Éomer sighed heavily before he would walk down the corridors to his own chamber, thankful that the trick Lothiriel played did not cost one of the few people he had left that he loved.

* * *

Éomer laid on his bed looking at the decorative ceiling the dawn was approaching and he had gotten rest that night but his mind had him elsewhere in his dreams. A knock sounded on his door and he climbed from the bed. "Enter!" he called and the door opened. Gamling stepped inside and looked at Éomer.

"My lord," he said quickly, "it is time we ready. The men awaken and are readying to ride." Éomer nodded.

"I will be fine on my own Gamling. Go and ensure Sigeric is saddled," Éomer said as he pulled his outer tunic over his head. Gamling nodded but stopped when a new voice filled the air.

"He is ready for you already, my lord," the voice said. Gamling smiled at Avelina before he stepped away and Éomer looked at her with wide eyes. "I had ensured that one of the stable hands had him ready for your," she said as she stepped inside. She did not look well and he walked over to her.

"Avelina-," he said but she silenced him.

"You must ready, Éomer." She smiled at him. "Get your boots on while I get your armor." She turned from him and he watched her for a moment before he did as she instructed. Soon, he was ready for she had dressed him in silence. When she handed him his sword she met his eyes.

"Why did you come this morning?" he asked. She smiled at him once more and he could see just how weary she was.

"I did not sleep through the night, and thought I would see you off this morning." He frowned but she raised her hand to his cheek and brushed her fingers across his beard. "Do not worry about me for you have no reason to do so. I am just anxious." He nodded his head. "I will leave you now, Éomer, but I will see you again soon." She quickly raised up and kissed him briefly before she rushed from the room. Avelina did not want him to see the tears in her eyes. He raised his hand to his lips and his face turned cold after the warmth of her light disappeared. War was coming soon and he would be ready for whatever came his way.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter, let me know. It's more of a filler chapter, but alas those must be written. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Avelina made her way to the healing garden and sat in the shadow near the edge of it. She could see the soldiers outside the gates, waiting to be led on. She raised her hand and held the clasp of Éomer's cloak gently. She watched as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Éomer rode out in front of the mend. She could hear Aragorn's voice echoing but could not make out the words. Éowyn soon joined Avelina in the garden, however, Avelina went unnoticed by the woman. "There is no warmth left in the sun," Éowyn said quietly as she watched the men ride away and towards Mordor. Avelina was about to speak thinking that Éowyn was talking to her, until she saw Lord Faramir step over to her. Avelina smiled softly as she quietly watched the pair.

"It is just the damp before the first Spring rain," Faramir said gently as he glanced at the sky and then looked at Éowyn, whose attention turned to him. "I do not think this darkness will endure." Avelina could not see Éowyn's face but she saw Faramir take Éowyn's hand into his and she smiled knowing that the woman must have been smiling because of the soft smile that graced Faramir's face. He leaned into Éowyn and kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on top her head. Avelina smiled once more before she quietly stood and left the garden and the new couple alone.

As she walked the now still corridors, she felt empty knowing there was not much to do until the men's return and she was becoming just as restless as the people of Minas Tirith. So, she decided to walk the levels of the city and see how the people were fairing and if she could be of any aid.

As she walked down the streets, she carried her satchel and tended those with small wounds that had not been tended. A girl with dark curls for hair looked up at her with a bright smile. Avelina couldn't help but return it when she handed her a bushel of small white and yellow flowers. "Thank you," Avelina whispered as she kneeled before the girl and the girl nodded.

"You are most welcome," she said. "Do you hail from Rohan?" Avelina tilted her head to the side.

"Why do you ask that?" The girl fingered Avelina's copper hair and then touched the top fur line of Éomer's dark green cloak.

"You have the hair color and you wear the cloak of a horse lord. Is it your husband's?" Avelina smiled.

"I come from Rohan, and the cloak is that of the man I love. He rides with the men that left this morning to battle the Dark Lord and he left me his cloak for me to hold onto until he returns." The little girl smiled.

"Are you the only woman from Rohan in Minas Tirith?" Avelina shook her head.

"No, the niece of the fallen king resides in the Healing Hall for she fought in battle along side the men." The little girl's eyes widened and Avelina put her hand on her shoulder. "Her uncle did not know she fought until just before his death, and she fought against his wishes, but she wanted to fight for her people and for the people of Gondor." The little girl smiled.

"Then she is a brave woman." Avelina smiled.

"How old are you?"

"I will be ten in the summer." Avelina nodded.

"You are smart for one so young. You will do great things; I can see it in your eyes." The little girl smiled even more brightly before she scampered over to a woman whom Avelina assumed was her mother. Avelina smiled and bowed her head before she continued on her way, her heart a little lighter thanks to the small girl.

* * *

Éomer rode with Merry behind him and as they grew closer to the Black Gates the colder his eyes became. He thought of the poor hobbit Frodo, though he knew next to nothing about the Halfling, he felt as though through Merry and Pippin that he knew him and he could not imagine what it would be like to carry the burden he did. Éomer only hoped that he was strong enough to make it to Mount Doom and cast the Ring in the fire.

"Lord Éomer," Merry whispered and Éomer tilted his head to let the hobbit know he heard him. "How much further?"

"We will camp at sunset and leave before the dawn. That way we shall reach the Black Gates before mid-day tomorrow," Éomer said. Merry nodded even though Éomer could not see him. They continued on in silence until sunset. When they made camp to rest, Éomer could feel the evil, and it threatened to choke him but he would not let it. He would fight until his breath left him if need be, and if not, then he would return to his people. He would return to his people, and to the woman he loved who waited patiently for him.

* * *

Avelina laid awake in her bed. No rest would come to her no matter how exhausted she was. She climbed from her bed and threw on her dressing robe that a maid had given her. She walked out onto the balcony that faced the dark land. Avelina looked at the red and black sky over Mordor. She knew the men were close, if not nearly upon the black gates. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that the men would be protected and that most would return to their families that missed them greatly and eagerly awaited the darkness to be gone from Middle Earth.

She sat on her balcony all night and as the dawn approached she dressed quickly and made her way to the healing chamber to see Éowyn. Before she entered Éowyn's chamber a voice stopped her.

"Avelina," a soft voice said and she turned and looked to her left. Her eyes narrowed when they met the eyes of the woman she had caught Éomer with just a few nights ago. Lothiriel faltered at the glare Avelina gave her but she deserved every once of discontent that was in them. "I looked for you yesterday, but I could not find you." Avelina nodded.

"I left the Citadel and traveled in the city. What is it you require?" she asked.

"I came to apologize and ask for your forgiveness." Avelina looked at her and could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sorry. "I should not have tricked him."

"You should not have, and you have my forgiveness." Lothiriel gave Avelina a smile, but Avelina did not return it as she walked into the area where Éowyn rested. Éowyn was still asleep so Avelina sat down on the chair next to Éowyn's bed and waited patiently for Éowyn to wake.

* * *

Éomer rode next to Aragorn as the Black Gates came into view and he took a deep breath. He would fight for his people, his sister, for his fallen uncle and cousin, for his father and mother, and he would fight for Avelina and life he wished for them to have together.

* * *

Éowyn took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked to her left and saw Avelina sitting there looking out the window. She could tell the woman had not slept and her eyes were dark and anyone would be able to see the haunted look in the dark blue depths. "Avelina?" Éowyn asked as she sat up. Avelina looked at Éowyn and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning Éowyn," she said quietly and Éowyn returned Avelina's smile.

"What are you doing here so early?" Avelina sighed.

"I did not sleep and thought I come here and wait for you to wake. I have not seen you in some time for you have been busy keeping company with Lord Faramir." Éowyn blushed and Avelina was thankful for the distraction. "Has your heart grown fond of the Gondor Lord?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Éowyn asked as she fussed with the blanket across her lap. Avelina laughed quietly.

"You are just as bad at hiding your feelings as I was!" Avelina exclaimed and Éowyn's blush deepened. "Now please do tell me my friend." Éowyn sighed and looked around but the hall was empty except for one other sleeping older woman.

"I have grown fond of him. He is a very intelligent man, and is unlike any man I have ever met." Avelina smiled and nodded her head. Breakfast was soon brought in and the two women ate and talked about joyous things trying to block their minds from the danger that the men were facing and the possible rise of darkness.

Mid-day had passed and the evening meal hour was nearing when Avelina got a sudden sinking feeling her heart. She furrowed her brow and looked out the window. A loud explosion filled the air and the rumble shook the floor under her feet. Éowyn sat up in the bed and followed Avelina's gaze. They both saw the orange glow increase and dark smoke filled the air.

"Avelina, what do you think that means?" Éowyn asked quickly. Avelina shook her head and looked back at Éowyn.

"I know not, but I hope it means something good and not evil," Avelina said. Éowyn nodded and both looked out the window once more when the heard the elevated voice of the people in Citadel, but neither paying attention to them.


	23. Chapter 23

So sorry it took so long to update! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

The city had been a buzz with so much activity when the explosion occurred, however, Éowyn and Avelina weren't allowed to leave the healing chamber they waited patiently. Well, Avelina waited patiently but Éowyn was pacing the floor. "Why will they not let us out?" she asked as she looked out the window and saw the people carrying torches, for the night had already come, moving about quickly. Avelina shook her head. The torch light in the chamber bounced off Éowyn's hair as she paced and Avelina raised her hand to her head and rubbed her temple.

"I don't know, my friend, but perhaps they have their reasons," Avelina said for the tenth time. Faramir rushed in as quickly as he could. His face was flushed and Avelina stood from her seat. She bowed her head and Faramir smiled at her and nodded his head before Éowyn rushed over to him.

"What has happened? The healers would not even let Avelina leave this chamber until they heard word of what happened," Éowyn said quickly. Faramir put his hands on Éowyn's shoulders and smiled.

"They have succeeded. Sauron's armies have been defeated. Aragorn and the others shall return in two days while the men gather the fallen and tend to the wounded that are too injured to travel," Faramir said. Éowyn smiled and embraced Faramir happily. Avelina walked over to Faramir and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Lord Faramir," she said gently and he looked at her. "What of Lord Éomer? Is he well?" Before Faramir could speak another voice spoke for him.

"He is well Avelina," a rough but very familiar voice said. Avelina looked behind Faramir and her eyes lit with happiness when they met the weary eyes of Eothain.

"Eothain!" she exclaimed before she rushed over to the older man and embraced him. Eothain laughed gently and returned her embrace. She pulled back and glanced over him. Other than dried black blood on his armor and the slightly haunted look in his eyes, he did not appear to be harmed. "You are alright?" she asked and he nodded. "Éomer, he is alright?" He smiled and nodded once again.

"He is fine, more anxious to return here than anything. They will be back in two days." Avelina nodded and sighed. "I was sent along with another to spread the news. The darkness is gone. Middle Earth is free of Sauron." Avelina smiled and looked back at Éowyn and Faramir. Éowyn smiled and the two women met and embraced happily. Avelina laughed and she felt tears come to her eyes. Éomer was well and he would return to her soon, and she could not wait.

* * *

Éomer rode up the cobble streets behind Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The people of Minas Tirith were cheering and throwing flowers on them, but all he wanted to do was get to the Citadel and to Avelina. They soon reached the top level and were outside the Citadel. Éomer dismounted and helped Merry dismount before he stepped before Sigeric and petted his neck. He met the horse's eyes and smiled. Sigeric seemed to wink before Éomer handed the reins over to a stable hand. He walked into the Citadel and was surprised to see the hall empty.

"It seems as though we are not to receive a welcome home from our friends," Aragorn said. Legolas looked to the left and smiled.

"It is possible," he said and everyone followed his gaze. Soon, the hall was filled with the sound of someone rushing at a quick speed. Several loud stomps echoed followed by the swishing of skirts before Avelina came into view. She stopped abruptly sending her copper hair flying in front of her. Her breaths were labored as she lowered her dark green skirts and as soon as she seen them all she smiled at every one of them. However, when her eyes met Éomer's her smile grew and she once again lifted her skirts slightly and she ran to him. She through propriety out the window, she didn't care and judging by the smiles the others were giving her they didn't seem to care at the moment either.

Avelina practically threw herself onto him before she latched her arms around his neck and felt tears of happiness come to her eyes. The others looked at the surprised expression that graced his face and smiled. He slowly returned her embrace his cheeks flushed from the slight surprise and embarrassment but he loved her for coming to him. Her breath was heavy against his neck and he closed his eyes as buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

Gimli laughed and clapped his hands causing Aragorn and Legolas to smile. Merry and Pippin just looked at each other before they looked at Avelina and Éomer. She pulled back and Éomer was surprised to see the dampness on her cheeks, but a smile on her face.

"Forgive me," she whispered as she stepped back and wiped her cheeks. Éomer smiled and raised his hand to help her. Aragorn stepped over to her and she looked up at him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Avelina," he said with a smile. Avelina returned his smile and looked at the others; however, she frowned when she noticed the one missing person.

"Where is Gandalf?" she asked just as Éowyn and Faramir entered the hall. Aragorn lowered his hand and she looked at Éomer.

"He is well," Éomer said. "He traveled with the eagles into Mordor to retrieve Frodo and Sam. He should have come to Minas Tirith long ago." Avelina furrowed her brow and shook her head. She was about to speak when Faramir spoke before her.

"He arrived the day the messengers arrived," Faramir said. Avelina looked at him.

"Why did you not tell us then?" Éowyn asked. Faramir looked down at her and Avelina stepped back so Éomer was close to her and she could feel the heat from his form.

"I was told not to by the wizard, he said Frodo and Sam needed time to heal and it would be best if they were tended to without interruptions." Avelina nodded in understanding and looked to Aragorn.

"We will have several days before the other men return. The captains are doing all they can and will lead the others home. For now, let us rest. The darkness will no longer haunt us," Aragorn said and in a way, Avelina knew he was right. The air seemed lighter and there was finally a sense of peace around them and she was thankful that Éomer had returned to her. The others disbursed and Avelina led Éomer down the corridors to his chamber.

* * *

As they walked, Avelina looked up at him. They had pretty much walked in silence but they neared his chamber and she did not yet want to leave him. "Éomer," she said gently and he stopped and looked at her. "The sun is still high, why don't we go outside." He looked at her and smiled. His smile was weary and she suddenly felt very bad for asking him to stay up when he was clearly exhausted.

"I would love to," he said in a whisper as he raised his free hand to her face and gently held her head in his hand. She raised her own hand to his and took it into her own.

"You are far too tired, I'm sorry I did not see that before. Come, let's get you in bed." Éomer smiled and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the underside of her wrist. Avelina blushed deeply and smiled before she led him down the corridor. She led him into his room that was lit by the sunlight. "I will get you some hot water so you can wash up and rest." She made to pull away when he pulled her to him in the chamber. She gasped quietly before his lips came down on hers kissing her firmly. Avelina whimpered quietly against his lips as she returned his kiss. Her hands as always found his hair and his hands moved to rest on her waist. After a moment she pulled her lips away from his and sighed heavily.

"For a time, I thought I would never do that again," he whispered deeply. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"You did, and you will until you wish to no more," she whispered. He kissed her again and laughed when he pulled back slightly and looked down at her.

"I will never wish not to." She smiled and met his dark hazel eyes.

"Remove your armor and I will return with warm water." Éomer smiled and let her slip from his arms and he was left alone in his chamber and waited patiently for her return.

* * *

Avelina entered Éomer's chamber carrying a warm pitcher filled with warm water. As she stepped inside she stopped and smiled. Éomer had removed his armor but he must have became comfortable when he sat down on the chaise because he fell asleep. She walked over and sat the pitcher down on the table near the chaise and she walked over to the vanity and grabbed the basin and a few cloths. She sat the basin on the table and poured some of the water in the basin. Avelina kneeled next to the chaise and dipped one of the cloths in the water. Once it was rung out she began to wipe his face of the soot and sweat from traveling and fighting.

Éomer felt a warmth wash over his face and gentle touches on his face. His eyes fluttered open and saw Avelina smile at him as she lifted the cloth from his face.

"I did not mean to wake you," she said gently. Éomer smiled and sat up. She looked at him and he took the cloth from her.

"It is alright, Avelina. I will do just fine on my own." She laughed and nodded.

"Very well. Rest then and I will see you in the morn." Avelina stood and began to walk away when Éomer grasped her wrist. She looked at him and he stood.

"Stay with me," he whispered. "Stay with me this night." She smiled at him.

"It is not yet night." Éomer smiled and rubbed his thumb on her wrist.

"In but a few hours it shall be, and I do not wish to wait for the sun to be gone."

"I will return to you, when you are clean and ready for company." He nodded and leaned into her. He kissed her once more gently and slowly. After a moment he pulled away and was surprised to see that she was left slightly breathless.

"Come to me in an hour," he whispered and she nodded as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Until then." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Until then little one." Avelina pulled away and left the chamber feeling like she was walking high upon the clouds.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one, and as always please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

Avelina returned to her chamber her heart ready to pound from her chest. Éomer was well, and he had returned. She sighed and walked over to her vanity. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, and she smoothed her skirts before she picked up the lavender water Éowyn had given her. She dabbed some on her neck and wrists before she looked at herself in the looking glass. She looked tired but not nearly as tired as Éomer had. She just wished he didn't fall asleep before she returned to him, which she was about to do. However, before she left she grabbed her healing satchel something told her she would need it.

* * *

Éomer winced as he ran the cloth down the cut on his right forearm. He had changed into a pair of fresh trousers and tunic while he let his hair down and went barefoot. The right sleeve of the dark brown tunic was rolled up over his elbow while he cleaned the cut that had become sore from it going unattended. There was a knock on his door and he smiled, knowing full well who it was. "Enter!" he called and the door slowly opened the door to reveal Avelina. She smiled at him but her eyes soon moved down to his arm and she shook her head before she stepped inside.

"I had a feeling I would need this," she said as she closed the door and walked over to him. She kneeled down beside him where he sat on the chaise. Éomer looked at her and could only watch while she took the cloth from him and opened her satchel. Her soft, warm hands took his arm into them and looked at is cut. "It is on the verge of infection," she said quietly before she looked up at him. "Did you not tend to it?" Éomer shook his head.

"I did not think of it," he replied as he met her eyes. She nodded and Éomer saw a small smile turn up the corners of her lips.

"You are lucky; I have made some more of my serum." Éomer groaned quietly and she laughed. "Do not worry, I will be gentle." He smiled and nodded his head. She picked up one of the clean cloths and wiped at the wound, cleaning it more thoroughly. She pulled the small vile from the satchel, a fresh cloth, and looked up at him. She smiled and looked back down at his arm and poured some of the serum on his wound. Éomer closed his eyes and hissed quietly but did not jerk his arm. She let it settle before she wiped it with the fresh cloth. "I'm sorry," she said as she wiped it and saw the serum working. Éomer just shook his head as he felt the burning sensation work its way up his arm. He figured it was attacking the infection. Her hands left his arm and he felt a slightly damp piece of cloth being placed over his wound followed by gentle hands tying it firmly. "There. How does that feel?" The pain filtered away and he opened his eyes and met her concerned gaze.

"Much better," he said his throat a little raspy and he cleared it and smiled at her. "Much better thank you." She smiled and raised his hand to her lips and kissed his palm.

"I am glad. Rest here while I clean up this mess." She let go of his hand and he watched as she moved steadily. He found it odd how she made discarding soiled cloths and tossing dirty water out a window like a dance. She was smooth in her movements and her eyes stayed on her task. He knew she could feel him watching her, but she chose to keep to her tasks and soon she was sitting next to him on the chaise. She raised her hand and tucked some of his golden hair behind his ear and away from his face. "I really should go so you could rest. You look so tired." He smiled and grasped her wrist gently as she pulled her hand away.

"I do not wish you to go, and as you said, the sun is still in the sky. It is not yet time to sleep." Avelina smiled at him and he lowered her hand to rest on his leg and clasped both of her hands in his. Éomer just looked at the woman in front of him. Since her arrival, he had become a different man. He was a warrior, a fierce fighter who his entire life cared for nothing but protecting his King, the people of Rohan, and the care of horses. Since she came, he remained those things, but with a new element one that he never would share with anyone but her.

"Are you hungry? Surely, you must be. Let me run to the kitchen and get us something to eat." Éomer just shook his head.

"I am fine, unless you are hungry." She laughed and looked down at their hands.

"No I am not hungry." Éomer freed one of hands from his and raised his hand to her chin. He tilted her head up and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Are you anxious to leave me?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"No, not in the least. I'm just . . . trying to take care of you. I was so worried it is almost surreal that you have returned to me unharmed." He moved his hand and cupped her cheek.

"You were so certain that I would return to you, how could it be surreal?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't really know, but I can't believe you have returned so soon." He smiled and moved his hand once more and buried his fingers in her hair. He pulled her to him and moved his hand to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his torso. Éomer sighed and lowered his lips down to hers. He kissed her slowly and Avelina returned his kiss. However, a knock on the door caused her to pull away quickly. Éomer's eyes didn't leave her and smiled when he saw the flush on her cheeks, and her lips were slightly swollen.

"Stay here," he whispered deeply. "I will answer it." She nodded and Éomer stood. Avelina watched him walk across the living quarters of his chamber and smiled as her eyes wondered. However, realizing her actions she blushed deeply and looked away.

Éomer could feel her eyes on him so he moved slowly to the door. He opened it and saw two maids standing outside the door holding two trays of food and drink. One with dark hair hidden behind a bonnet bowed her head.

"Good evening, my lord," she said as she raised her head. "Lord Aragorn instructed us to deliver your meal to your chamber along with a meal for another." Éomer blushed very lightly and nodded as he opened the door further.

"Do come in," he said. The maids did as they were instructed and both looked at Avelina and smiled. Avelina looked at the two with wide eyes. The dark haired woman was Nathia, and the blonde woman was Miriel she had become friends with them during her many trips to the kitchens. They sat the trays down on the table bowed their heads before they excused themselves from the room. Avelina's blush only deepened and Éomer sat down next to her. "It seems as though there was no need for you to go to the kitchen, Aragorn had our meals delivered." Avelina nodded.

"And of course he would have Nathia and Miriel deliver it! I will never hear the end of this from either of them." Éomer laughed as he picked up a piece of fruit.

"You know the maids?" Avelina nodded and did the same as Éomer.

"Aye, I made friends with them during my trips to the kitchens for Éowyn and myself." She sighed and bit into the fruit. Éomer smiled and raised a hand to her hair. He pushed the long strand over her shoulder so her hair rested on her back and he took in her profile.

"Avelina," he said gently and she looked at him. "You know of the duties I will be undertaking soon." She nodded and he saw a dark look fill her eyes.

"You will soon be crowned King of Rohan." Éomer nodded and took her hand into his.

"I will be. However, we will travel to Edoras to lay my uncle to rest and then we will return to Minas Tirith for a time. I am to stay in Minas Tirith and help Aragorn rebuild the city upon his coronation." At the confused look that crossed his face he smiled and squeezed her hand. "Aragorn is the heir to the throne of Gondor, did you not know this?" She shook her head.

"I did not," she whispered. Éomer nodded.

"Upon his coronation, we will work to rebuild the city and then we will travel to Minas Tirith where I will be crowned and begin my rule with a strong alliance with Gondor." Avelina nodded, but she could not help but realize how he continued to say 'we'.

"We?" she asked and he stood pulling her with him. They stood with the evening sunlight filtering in through the balcony window.

"Aye, 'we' Avelina. I want you to be my wife that is if you will have a war beaten soldier for your husband." She looked at him with wide tear filled eyes.

"You honestly wish to marry me?" Éomer laughed gently and nodded.

"I do."

"And this is not a dream?" He shook his head and furrowed his brow at the confusion, happiness, and love that filled her eyes.

"It is not." Avelina smiled and squeezed his hands tightly.

"I would take this war beaten soldier as my husband over any other man that walks this earth." Éomer smiled and pulled her form flush against him before he captured her lips. Avelina felt his kiss clear to her toes, which only confirmed to her that she indeed was not dreaming. They remained locked for what seemed like ages until Éomer slowly pulled his lips from hers.

"Perhaps you should go," he whispered huskily. His voice was deep and heavy with emotion and she slowly met his eyes. She was slightly in a daze from his kiss.

"What if I do not wish to go?" she asked. "I want to spend this eve with you." Éomer sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I do not know if I will be able to control myself with you so near me." Avelina felt heat flush her cheeks but she ignored it when she felt her stomach flutter at his confession and a new sensation that wrapped around her. She tilted her head and kissed his lips briefly.

"I trust you, Éomer, I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul. So, I trust you with my body. I know you will do nothing that I do not wish you to." He looked at her and smiled a small smile before he pushed her hair from her face. "I love you Éomer." His smile grew and he kissed her briefly.

"I love you too Avelina. So much." She smiled and embraced him tightly. Soon, they broke apart and sat back down on the chaise. However, Éomer's left hand remained intertwined with Avelina's while they ate their meal and watched the fading sun set in the sky.

* * *

The firelight lit the room while Avelina and Éomer sat on the chaise just talking and enjoying each other's company as they had since they finished eating and their trays had been taken away. Éomer stifled a yawn and Avelina smiled. "I should go now," she said gently before she stood. Éomer did the same and put his hands on her upper arms.

"Stay with me," he said once more to her and she smiled. "Spend this night with me." He raised his hands to her face and held her gently. "I want to spend this night just as I did before with you. Never had I rested so peacefully like that night." He pulled her lips to his and Avelina sighed when he pulled away a short time later. "I promise nothing will happen."

"I will stay with you tonight and in the morn we shall share our news with your sister and the others." Éomer smiled and nodded before he laced her hand with his and led her to the bed chamber.


	25. Chapter 25

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you do like this chapter, although it is rather short. I'll do my very best to update tomorrow night. Let me know what think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 25 **

Éomer opened his eyes slowly and the smell of lavender filled his senses and a soft form was pressed against his right side. He smiled as he looked down and saw Avelina's head resting comfortably on his chest. He could only make out the top of her head as her left ear rested over his chest. He raised his right hand and ran it down the back of her head and through her hair that ended at the small of her back. Éomer had no doubt in his mind that he could comfortably get used to waking up to the sight before him everyday. He sighed and closed his eyes. The morning sun had barely filled the sky and he wanted to enjoy laying in peace with her while he could, however, something always seemed to foil his plans. Suddenly, he sneezed and he sighed when Avelina jumped slightly and raised her head. He watched as she raised a hand and rubbed her eyes free of the sleep that plagued her. She sighed heavily and turned her head. Sleep filled dark blue eyes met his and he smiled as he pushed some of her hair from her face.

"Good morning," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said as she pulled back and sat up. "You are not catching a cold are you?" she asked as she looked down at him. Éomer looked up at her and shook his head.

"No, I just wished to enjoy the peace with you in my arms and my nose had other plans." Avelina laughed gently before she leaned down and kissed his lips so lightly he felt as if a feather was danced across them.

"I must go now, Éomer. I have to ready for the day." Éomer sighed and moved up to his elbows. Avelina smiled at the saddened look on his face. "You know we cannot always spend our days like this, even though we both may wish to, we both have things we must do." He nodded.

"Unfortunately that is true," he said quietly before he pulled her close to him. He smiled when he heard her gasp and felt one of her arms wrap around him to catch herself. "But, we have time. The sun is not even fully over the horizon." Avelina smiled and blushed deeply as she met his darkened eyes.

"I know, but I do not wish to be caught in the corridors." Éomer looked at her lips before he met her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her soundly. She whimpered against the force of his kiss, but soon found herself responding to it. She pulled away from him and took deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Éomer," she whispered with her eyes closed before she slowly opened them. "I must go." Éomer looked at her and pushed her hair from her face.

"As you wish, but I shall see you soon after my councils with Aragorn and the others." She smiled and kissed him briefly before she climbed from the bed and slid on her boots.

"I will see you then, love." Éomer smiled as he watched her run her fingers through her hair and leave the bedchamber. He sighed and laid back on the bed. Her scent still lingered on the linens and he sighed again. He never loved anyone like he did her, and everyday for the rest of their lives he would make sure that she knew just how much he loved her.

* * *

Avelina washed, changed and readied for the day ahead and soon she was making her way to the healing chamber to check on Éowyn. She found the shieldmaiden sitting near the window reading through an old book. "What do you have there?" Avelina asked as she walked up to her and Éowyn smiled as she looked up. 

"It is a book on the history of Gondor. Faramir gave it to me when I asked about his land. He said this book painted it better than he could with all the words in the world, and so far he is right," Éowyn said as she closed the book. Avelina nodded and smiled. Éowyn looked at Avelina and noticed a new glow about the woman. "What is different about you my friend?" Avelina blushed slightly and looked down at her hands.

"Well, I do have news but I do not know if I should share it just yet." Éowyn grasped her hands and Avelina looked up at her.

"Do tell me, I promise I will not tell a soul." Avelina smiled and squeezed Avelina's hands.

"Your brother asked me to be his wife, once things are said and done in Minas Tirith and we return to Edoras to live, we are to be wed." Éowyn's eyes widened and she laughed happily before she embraced Avelina.

"That is wonderful! I had no idea he would do that so soon!" Avelina pulled away and looked at Éowyn who just blushed. "Oh, do forgive me Avelina, but my brother confided in me before he rode for the black gates that if he would return, he would ask you to be his wife. I did not think he would ask you the same night." Avelina laughed and nodded her head. "Faramir and the others will be in council this morning. There is much to do in the city and they will work together." Avelina nodded again and looked out the window.

"The city will be restored, as will Rohan." Avelina looked at Éowyn and smiled. "I know it." Éowyn smiled and the two women looked towards the door when a throat was cleared. Avelina smiled at Eothain.

"It is good to hear you have confidence in all of us," he said as he walked in the room. He looked at Éowyn and bowed his head. Éowyn smiled and did the same. "I hear you will be able to leave the healing hall today." Éowyn nodded.

"Aye, they will finally release me and I can move freely without the fuss," Éowyn said. "I was only able to meet the others in the hall because Faramir told them he would watch over me." She shook her head and Avelina smiled as did Eothain.

"Avelina, Gandalf requests your presence," Eothain said as he looked at Avelina. She furrowed her brow and looked at Éowyn who only shrugged. Avelina nodded and Eothain held out his arm to her and she smiled before she linked her arm with his and he led her down the hall.

* * *

Aragorn stood in the study looking out the window. Gandalf and Legolas stood next to him while Éomer sat in one of the many chairs and Legolas. Aragorn's attention turned to the wizard, however, before he could speak a knock echoed throughout the room. Aragorn turned and looked at the door. "Enter!" he called. The door opened and Eothain stepped forward. He bowed his head. 

"Gandalf, I have brought Avelina, as you requested," Eothain said. Éomer stood from his seat as the woman stepped around Eothain and entered the chamber. At seeing Éomer, her nervousness melted and he smiled at her. She stepped further into the room and Eothain left the five people alone.

"You wished to see me?" she asked as she walked towards the desk. Gandalf smiled at her and nodded.

"Éomer tells us you have a healing serum, unlike any other," Gandalf said. Avelina looked at Éomer and then again at the wizard. She nodded.

"Aye, I have a serum, but I do not know if it is unlike any other." Éomer took a sharp breath and she couldn't help but smile because she could picture him putting his hand on his forearm and rubbing the bandage. "Although the men I treated with it have claimed it as such."

"Would you help me?" Aragorn asked and she looked at him. "Would you help me tend to wounds that could use your serum to help them heal quickly?" Avelina furrowed her brow at the slight worry she saw in the man's eyes. She nodded her head.

"Aye, my lord, I shall help you." Aragorn gave her a smile and nodded.

"Then do come with me," he said. Avelina stopped him when he walked next to her and looked up at him.

"First, I must stop by Lord Éomer's chamber. I left my satchel there last eve after I tended to his arm," she said. Aragorn nodded and looked at Éomer who nodded. The two men and woman left the study and quickly made their way down the corridors to Éomer's chamber for Avelina to gather her things.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's another quick update. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

Avelina held onto her satchel tightly and followed Aragorn. Éomer remained behind, but not before he had stolen a kiss when Aragorn's back was turned. "Lord Aragorn, where are we going? The healing hall is the other way," she said as they walked. Aragorn slowed and she walked next to him.

"Your serum is not needed for those in the healing hall. It is need for a patient, whose is great need of it's infection fighting properties. I'm afraid the herbs we have applied are not completely fighting the infection," Aragorn said. Avelina looked at him with a furrowed brow before they stepped into a private chamber. She looked on the bed and saw a weary and injured form laying there. He was small.

"A hobbit?" she asked as she looked at Aragorn. He nodded.

"Not just any hobbit, but Frodo, the ring bearer. He is the reason the darkness is gone, and the long wars are finally over."

"A small hobbit? Such a small creature had such strength to end many years of suffering?" she asked quietly and Aragorn smiled before he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Even the smallest of beings and bring about the biggest changes." Avelina blushed slightly and gave him a small smile. "Now come, I need you help." She nodded and the pair set to work on the small hobbit.

* * *

Avelina sighed as she sat down on the small sofa that rested at the foot of her bed in her chamber. Aragorn and her had spent the entire morning tending to Frodo, and she as well as Aragorn thought that Frodo would pull through just fine. After she tended to him, she spent the afternoon with Éowyn, as Éomer once again took council with the others.

Dusk had finally come and she was very tired. She unbound her hair and looked out the window. She smiled a small smile as she watched the golden orange light float across the Earth. So far only Éowyn was the one to know of their pending union. Avelina had been to busy to tell anyone else, and she did not think Éomer would wish to bring that subject up during meetings. She would have given anything for a hot bath, but she did not want to trouble anyone for hot water. Suddenly the door to her bath chamber opened and Nathia stepped from the room.

"Good evening, Avelina," she said with a smile. Avelina stood quickly and noticed the pot she carried in her hands. "Your bath is ready." Avelina frowned.

"But I did not ask for-," she was interrupted and Nathia held up her hand.

"I know that, but I do know you my friend. You have worked hard, take rest in the tub. I'll ensure you have peace." Avelina smiled and walked over to Nathia. She embraced her and the woman hugged her back. When they pulled apart Nathia shoed her into the bath chamber. "Go on, your night dress and robe are already waiting for you." Avelina smiled and nodded her head before she went into the chamber.

Avelina sighed as the sent of lavender washed over her. Nathia knew just what scent she favored. She quickly removed her boots, then her dress and finally her shift. She climbed into the steaming water and sighed louder as the hot water unknotted her muscles. She dipped her head under the water and came back up quickly before she rested her head against the tub. She soaked for a long time before she washed her hair and since the water had cooled she decided it was time to get out.

Avelina climbed from the tub and dried her self before she slid into her cream colored nightdress and brushed her slightly damp hair before she slid on her robe. She gathered her soiled clothes and sat them in the small basket and carried her boots into the room. When she came out, the night sky was dark and a warm fire lit the room as well as several candles. As she sat her boots down, she smiled at the sleeping form that laid on sofa she had sat on not long ago.

His left forearm was resting across his eyes and his right arm rested across his stomach. Her smile only grew when she saw her laid there barefoot and his right arm rested over his stomach. She quietly made her way over and laughed quietly when she heard quiet snores escaping his lips. Avelina reached a tentative hand and gently shook his left arm.

"Éomer?" she said gently and the man jumped slightly and lowered his arm. He looked up at her and furrowed his brow. The firelight that shined on her damp hair made it seem as though she glowed an auburn light and he reached his hand out to her and held her cheek gently.

"You look as though you are a gift from the heavens," he said through a smile. Avelina raised her hand to rest over his and smiled.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting." Éomer smiled and lowered his hand and sat up keeping her hand in his. He pulled her down to sit next to him and she smiled at him.

"I was resting and I was waiting for you to come from your bath. You took forever." Avelina laughed quietly and squeezed his hand.

"I did not take forever." He tucked her damp hair behind her ears.

"You did," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. She laughed again before she turned her head slightly and kissed him gently. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I did not." He smiled and nodded before he met her gaze.

"You did not." She laughed gently and he laughed as well. "Who knew that taking council would tire someone so greatly." She smiled and rubbed his cheek gently.

"Go to your chamber and rest. You are in need of it. We have time to spend together and it should be shared while we are awake and alert, not when we are both so weary we shall be luck to remain awake another ten minutes." Éomer smiled and nodded.

"You are right, once again," he added and she smiled.

"Rest, love," she whispered. "I know you are in need of it." He sighed and leaned into her. When his lips met hers, it was unlike any kiss she had ever shared with him. There was something in his kiss that she had never felt before. She pulled away after a moment and looked at him with wide eyes and short breaths. Éomer looked at her and was just as surprised as she was. "Éomer, did you . . .?" she trailed off hoping he knew what she meant and he nodded.

"Aye, I felt it. Perhaps I should go." She nodded as he stood. "I will see you tomorrow." He slid on his boots and she watched him. He looked at her when he finished and he smiled at her before he reached out his hand and cupped her cheek once again. She smiled at him. "At the mid-day meal, meet me at the stables. I have a surprise for you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will see you then," she said gently and he smiled before he left her alone for the night. Avelina sighed and removed her robe before she climbed into the bed all the while her stomach in knots and a warm feeling in her heart.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for your reviews, as always they mean so much. I hope you like this chapter, once again, I don't know if it's any good. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

Avelina took her time as she walked down to the stables. She smiled at those she passed and when the cool Spring air wrapped around her, she pulled Éomer's cloak a little tighter around her. She spotted him, standing outside the stables with Sigeric. The horse was saddled and Éomer was dressed in warm layers as well as another cloak. When he saw her, he smiled at her. She walked over to him and smiled and took his extended hand.

"Hello," she said through her smile. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Hello," he replied back and she blushed. "Come with me." In a flash, Éomer had sat her on top of Sigeric and she held onto the saddle with wide eyes. He mounted Sigeric and her left side was pressed close to his body.

"Éomer, where are we going?" she asked. However, she received no response. He only urged Sigeric on. They traveled down two levels of the city then Éomer turned Sigeric down a cobbled path shadowed by several buildings. After a few minutes of riding in silence they came upon a clear spot where the afternoon sun filtered down on the medium size plot of grass that was still discolored from its winter sleep. There was two beautifully carved stone benches and upon one sat a basket covered tightly. She furrowed her brow when she heard quick steps and she looked around Éomer to see a familiar form rush down the darkened path a quiet laugh echoed off the walls. _"Nathia," _she thought, _"What have you two been up to?"_ she asked herself and looked at Éomer. He only smiled at her and dismounted before he lowered her from Sigeric. He still had yet to say one word to her. He kissed her forehead and stepped away from her and over to the basket.

She laughed and shook her head before she followed him, but she stopped a few feet from him. Avelina watched as he took the basket from the bench and pulled a cloth from it and draped it over the table. "Éomer, what are you doing?" He looked at her and smiled before looked back to the basket and pulled out several items including cheese, bread, some meat, fruit, and a flask along with two small goblets. "What is all this?" she asked when he stood and walked towards her.

"This, little one, is a private lunch for the two of us and we have all the afternoon to spend together," he said as he took her hands and led her to the bench. He had her sit on the blanket covered grass next to the bench. "Then, after the feast tonight, we shall share our betrothal with the others. I have not shared our news just yet, as I wanted to do it together." He sat down next to her and she smiled at him as she reached a hand out and held his cheek gently.

"You are too good to me Éomer," she whispered and he smiled before he took hold of her hand and kissed her palm.

"Let us eat." She squeezed his hand before he let go and began to distribute their lunch.

* * *

The evening feast could not come to an end any faster than it did for Avelina. Once moment, Aragorn and Gandalf spoke to them and the next tea was being served. She glanced around nervously from her seat next to Éowyn and across from Legolas. Aragorn sat at the head of the table, Gandalf to his right and Éomer to his left. Next to Éomer sat Faramir, then Legolas, then Gimli. Prince Imrahil sat next to Gandalf followed by Éowyn. Merry sat at Avelina's right while Pippin sat next to Gimli. Sam was still tired and took his meal in his room, but most knew he wanted to stay close in case Frodo woke up. Avelina was nervously playing with her napkin when Éomer cleared his throat.

"Aragorn, I thank you for the wonderful meal and your hospitality. I do, however, have an announcement to make," he said. Avelina's hands clenched down on her napkin. He looked at her and she gave him a smile. "Avelina and I are to wed, after our journey to Edoras and Aragorn's coronation." Prince Imrahil choked slightly on his wine as he was taking a drink, but the others smiled at looked at Avelina. Éowyn smiled and put her hand over Avelina's clenched ones. Avelina returned Éowyn's smile before she looked around the table. Legolas was smiling brightly at her and Gimli laughed quietly before he clapped his hands. Merry and Pippin gave her the biggest smiles she had ever seen. Aragorn bowed his head to her with his own smile on his face, while Gandalf just winked. Prince Imrahil gave her a smile and a nod and when she looked at Faramir he bowed his head, although he had a knowing smiling on his face. Avelina figured Éowyn must have told him.

"That's wonderful news," Éowyn said acting as though she knew nothing. "I will be glad to call you my sister." Avelina smiled at her and felt her all too familiar blush make its way across her cheeks.

"Thank you, and so will I," Avelina said.

"This calls for celebration!" Gimli exclaimed and the others laughed. Éomer stood and walked over to Avelina. He held out his hand to her and she took it after she had placed her napkin on the table.

"Then let us celebrate, for now there are no worries and the night is young. Let us celebrate the pending union of our friends," Aragorn said before he called for musicians and more ale and wine as well as for all that wished to join them and celebrate.

* * *

Music filled the hall while most danced and others just stood and talked. Avelina danced happily with Éomer. The celebration was something she was not expecting. The song was quick and fast paced. Neither of them knew the steps so just danced along to the music. Éomer smiled down at her before he stopped dancing and pulled her off the dance floor and outside onto a balcony.

"I must say, this was the last thing I expected when you shared the news of our union," Avelina said slightly out of breath from dancing.

"Nor did I," he said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ears. "Are you enjoying the night?" She nodded but he could see a worry in her eyes. "What troubles you?"

"I'm worried for Frodo. I am just concerned as to when he will wake. This morning I tended to him with Aragorn once more, but he still sleeps." Éomer nodded and took her hands into his.

"If he is as strong as I believe him to be, from the tales the hobbits have shared with me, then he will be fine." Avelina smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Avelina closed her eyes when he rested his head on top of hers and she sighed happily never wanting the night to end.

* * *

The days passed quickly and soon Éomer, Éowyn, Avelina, and Faramir, who came to represent Gondor, traveled to Edoras to lay King Theoden to rest. The ceremony had been full of honor for their fallen King and after many tears were shed a peace came over the city and a stillness filled the air as the tomb was closed.

* * *

The day after the funeral Avelina was walking into the hall with Éowyn when they stopped just before they entered as Éomer's raised voice echoed off the walls.

"I will not have you dictate whom I am to marry!" he yelled and Avelina looked at Éowyn with wide eyes. They two listened from the shadows and stepped close to see to who he was speaking. There before him stood five men, much older and looking at Éomer with tired patience.

"They are the King's council," Éowyn said. "Lord Fandar, Lord Hamamil, Lord Rador, Lord Bregdon, and Lord Lundar." Avelina nodded and watched as the oldest man stepped forward.

"The woman has said many times herself that she is just a servant and King Theoden had assigned her to be Lady Éowyn's hand maiden. She is a servant, Éomer King, she is not fitted to rule beside a king," he said.

"Lord Bregdon always thought less of those not of the court," Éowyn whispered with a shake of her head. Avelina gave Éowyn a small smile and nod before she looked back at the group.

"You do not know her as I do," Éomer said his voice dangerously quiet. "She shall rule with a fair hand at my side. Her place is beside me, although I have little doubt she will refrain from helping the maids, cooks, and healers. She has a kind heart Bregdon, and a mind that is equal to most men."

"But she is not from Rohan," another councilmen piped up. Éomer looked at him.

"It does not matter where she hails from. What matters is that I love her and that she will make me a better king than I will be without her." Éomer took a deep breath and even from the distance she stood from she could see the fire in his eyes. "Why should you have a say in who I marry?" Bregdon looked at Éomer.

"We are your council and we advise you on what is best for Rohan and its people," Bregdon said.

"Avelina is what is best for Rohan, and I will not give you a say in who I marry." Bregdon only nodded his head.

"If that is what you wish, my lord, then we shall do as you say," Bregdon conceded.

"It is what I wish. You do not know her now, but you shall see." Éomer dismissed the men and they left the hall. Éowyn smiled at Avelina and took her hand.

"I never thought I would see the day my brother would defy the council's orders," Éowyn said. Avelina nodded and removed her hand from Éowyn's before she walked into the hall.

"Éomer?" she asked and he looked up from where he stood in front of the throne. A smile came to his face and he held out his hand to her. She walked over to him and placed her hand in his. He pulled her close and embraced her before he buried his fingers in her hair. She raised her hand and put it on the back of his head. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a whisper and he sighed.

"It is now, Avelina. It is now," he whispered before he pulled back slightly and smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry it took so long to update! Thanksgiving came (a belated Happy Thanksgiving to my American Readers) and craziness ensured. Thank you for your reviews, they mean so much. I tried to finish this chapter on Wednesday, but a few family memebers came early as a surprise. Anyway, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

Months seemed to fly by, however, slowly but surely, Minas Tirith and Rohan were returning to their former glory and Avelina rode on top Sigeric behind Éomer and next to Eothain as they along with the many riders that had remained in Minas Tirith returned home. Once they arrived, a formal announcement would be made to the people of Rohan of Éomer and Avelina's betrothal and the next two months would be spent readying for their wedding. She rode quietly, as she remembered Aragorn's coronation, the last full night she had spent with Éomer.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. All the people giving respect to the four little hobbits by kneeling. She had stood next to Éomer during the coronation and during the following celebration for Aragorn's wedding to Lady Arwen; she had danced the night away with her beloved only to retire with him once again, her honor still intact.

"Avelina?" a voice asked shaking her from her memories and she looked to her left and saw Eothain looking at her closely. "Are you well?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am fine, Eothain, I was just thinking," she said. Eothain nodded and smiled.

"Of what, or should I ask of whom?" Avelina laughed causing Éomer to look over his shoulder at her; however, she did not see him. A smile came to his lips as he saw her laugh.

"Of the past few months, it seems like things have gone so quickly, but yet much time has passed. It is all a blur." Eothain laughed quietly.

"In many ways it has." Suddenly, one of the riders that rode ahead next to Éomer took off quickly.

"What is happening?" she asked. Eothain only smiled.

"He is riding ahead to alert the people of Edoras that their King returns." Avelina nodded and felt the knot once again return to her stomach, however, when Éomer glanced back at her and she met his eyes the knot untied and she felt peace once more. "Go to him," Eothain said so only it met her ears. Avelina looked at him and he smiled. "You have barely had a moment with him in our three day ride. Even at night he has been kept busy by the guards while you sleep. Go to him." Avelina smiled and urged Sigeric on up next to Firefoot.

"How do you fare?" she asked as she fell into line with him. Éomer looked to his right and saw her smiling at him.

"I fare well, Avelina, and you?" he asked. Avelina thought a moment and looked ahead. Eothain was right, they had had little time together since the night of Aragorn's coronation and she had come to miss him.

"I'm afraid the last few weeks have been rather challenging," she said quietly as she looked at him. Éomer furrowed his brow and she saw his concern in his eyes.

"How so little one?" he asked.

"I have missed you." Éomer met her gaze and he gave her a small smile. He had missed her as well, and he knew that once he returned to Edoras, he would be able to spend more time with her. "However, I know that your duties come before all else, and I know that there is still much to be done." His smiled widened and he held out his hand to her. Sigeric huffed before he shifted and walked closer to Firefoot. Avelina smiled at him, before he looked back at Éomer and took his hand.

"I promise, Avelina, that once things have settled in Edoras, and once the announcement of our betrothal made, I will spend as much time with you possible." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I know that, and look forward to it." Éomer smiled and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"We are nearing the gate. Would you like ride the rest of way at my side?" he asked and she nodded.

"I would, my love," she said quietly and he smiled before he turned and looked ahead. Avelina glanced back at Eothain and saw him wink at her. She smiled and looked ahead, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

* * *

The evening quickly approached and they had all been welcomed happily home by the people of Edoras. The hall was filled with people celebrating the return of their king and the peace that had been brought to the land. Laughter filled the hair as stories were told, ale was drank, and food eaten by many. Avelina sat at a table with Eothain near the throne when she saw Éomer rise. The hall quieted and all eyes turned to their king as they stood themselves.

"My people," he said loud enough that it echoed off the walls. Avelina became nervous as she looked at Eothain.

"It is time so soon?" she asked him in a barely audible whisper. Eothain smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, Avelina, it is time," he said quietly and Avelina looked once more to Éomer.

"As the council may have shared, I have chosen a woman to take as my wife," Éomer said. Quiet whispers filled the hall. "Many of you know her and many of you Riders were healed by her hands, myself included." He turned to her then and held out his right hand. Avelina could only look at him until Eothain shoved her gently and she stepped forward. She placed her hand in his and walked up the three steps to stand at his side. She smiled at him and then looked over the people of Edoras. Many had smiles of their faces and when she met the eyes of some of the men, their smiles grew and they bowed their heads to her. "I give you, Avelina, the woman that is to become your Queen." He turned her so she fully faced the people and cheers erupted in the room. She smiled kindly and felt a deep blush grace her cheeks. She bowed her head to the people and when her head raised she met the eyes of a little girl with bright blue eyes stepping forward with a ring of flowers.

Avelina smiled and the hall fell silent as the people watched on and as she knelt before the little girl, who could have been no more than five. The mother of the small girl had a worried look on her face, because she had told her not to go forward and she was worried. However, as soon as she saw the kind smile Avelina gave her daughter, her worry melted away.

"Hello," Avelina said quietly and the girl smiled.

"This is for you, my lady," she said with a slight lisp that made Avelina's smile grow.

"A crown of flowers? Now why would you wish to give something so beautiful to me?" Avelina asked as she took the flowers from the girl who smiled brightly at her.

"You are to be our queen. You need a crown." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have yet to take that station, however," Avelina paused as she placed the crown of flowers on top her head, "I shall wear your gift proudly and treasure it always." The little girl's smile grew even larger and Avelina opened her arms to her. She charged into Avelina's arms and she embraced the little tightly. She had never wanted a child of her own more than at that very moment. The little girl pulled away and with a final curtsey ran to her mother. Avelina slowly stood and met the other woman's gaze. She bowed her head as the woman ran her hands through her daughter's hair and blushed. The woman returned Avelina's gesture of respect before Avelina turned and rejoined Éomer on the raised part of the hall. Éomer smiled at her before he laced his fingers with her and looked back at his people. Avelina did the same and was surprised to see some shocked expressions while other's only smiled at her. Avelina did nothing out of character and Éomer even seemed moved by the small gesture.

"This is a night of celebration!" Éomer exclaimed. "Let us celebrate well into the night!" The people cheered and more ale was poured, more food was eaten, and dances danced late into the night.

* * *

Avelina sighed as she escaped down an empty corridor towards her chamber. She had managed to sneak away and had only done so when she could no longer find Éomer. She walked into her room and removed the crown of flowers with a smile; however, she stopped when she heard movement. Avelina looked up and a smile came back to her tired features. Éomer stood near the fireplace and he smiled at her.

"I looked all over for you, and here I find you after I had given up and retired for the night," she said as she sat the flowers down on a table near her door. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She crossed the distance and took his hand. He raised his other and ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek.

"If I would have known you were looking for me, I would have made myself easier to find," he said through his smile. Avelina laughed before she squeezed his hand.

"Then there would have never been cause to look for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with nervous eyes. "There is much to do," she said quietly and he nodded.

"Aye, there is but we will not dwell on it until morning." She smiled and shook her head.

"I do not think it would be wise for us to share a bed tonight. It may have gone unnoticed in Minas Tirith because of the size of the citadel, however, it will be easily noticed by the people of Edoras." Éomer sighed and kissed her lips lightly before he rested his forehead against her.

"You are right, but I do not wish to leave." She smiled and raised her right hand, as her left still remained encircled by his, and rested it on his cheek.

"Nor do I wish you to leave, but I also do not wish to have the people of Edoras see me as a woman who had ensnared you by my bedroom talents." She blushed at her own words, but she needed to say them. "Especially when I have none that I know of." Éomer smiled and shook his head before he squeezed her hand.

"Think not of it. That shall be remedied upon our wedding night." He pulled back and looked down at her. Avelina met his eyes and her blush deepened and she knew she was a beautiful shade of red at that very moment. "I will see you in the morning, little one." He kissed her briefly once again before he pulled completely away from her and began to walk to the door. Avelina turned and watched him open the door.

"I love you," she said quietly and he paused. When he looked back at her, his smile was bright and unlike any he had ever shared with her. The same feeling stirred inside her. The same feeling she got that night he had kissed her in Minas Tirith so long ago. She raised her hand to her stomach to will away the feeling, but soon she saw the same look fill Éomer's eyes that was in them that night. He felt it too.

"And I you, Avelina," he said huskily before he smiled once more and left her alone in her chamber with the feeling still burning a deep hole inside her.


	29. Chapter 29

I updated! Thank you for your reviews and Kit Kat, I've taken your suggestion and I'm working on making sure I use different expressions. I hadn't realized I used 'smile' so much in the last chapter until you pointed it out. Thanks for that. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Let me know, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

It was a month before their wedding, and Avelina sat in council with Éomer. "The movement has been increasing, Éomer King," Lord Bregdon said tiredly. Avelina looked at Éomer, she didn't know why she was present, but there she was nonetheless at Éomer's request. "The scouts have spotted small bands of men, wildmen, conjugating in the caves on the edge of Rohan."

"Have any villages been attacked?" Éomer asked and Lord Hamamil shook his head.

"No, my lord, none have been attacked but their movement is concerning," Hamamil said. Éomer sighed and Avelina watched to reach for his hand but knew better considering the looks she was receiving from Bregdon. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and the door opened quickly. Cynwise stood there with an alarmed look on her face and Avelina furrowed her brow.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, my lords, my lady, However, Lady Avelina do come quickly a visitor has arrived for you and has said it is of the utmost importance that they see you immediately," Cynwise said. Avelina furrowed her brow and slowly stood. Éomer grasped her wrist stopping her movement and she looked at him, however, his eyes were on Cynwise.

"Who is this visitor?" he asked and Cynwise shook her head.

"I did not ask, Éomer King, he left not room to do so. He's created chaos in the hall and lets no one speak. He only repeats that he must see Lady Avelina," she said with a sigh. A crash was heard and all the men stood and Éomer's grip tightened on her wrist. She raised her hand to his upper arm and he looked down at her.

"All will be well, there are four guards in the hall that if anything should happen, they will protect me and the others. I will see him, and send him on his way," she said quickly. Avelina saw the hesitation clear in his eyes and she shook her head with a sparkle in her eyes. "I will be alright, my love," she whispered so only he could hear. "No harm shall come to me, and you must finish with your council." He sighed and his hand moved from her wrist to her hand where he squeezed it with a nod. Avelina smiled and nodded her head before she walked around the table to Cynwise. "Take me to him Cynwise." The older woman nodded and led Avelina from the hall.

"I do not know who this man is, Avelina, he kept his face covered by his cloak and began shouting when the guards stepped into the room," she said quickly as they walked. "I do not know even how he would know of you." Avelina nodded and as they stepped into the hall, her eyes widened. Tables were over turned and a maid was cleaning a mess of bread and cheese from the floor in front of the steps that led to the throne. A man was being held by two guards while another kept his hand on the hilt of his sword at his side.

"I will see Avelina! I will tare this _golden_ hall apart until I see her!" the man yelled and Avelina felt slight panic fill her stomach, but she knew the guards would not let him go. She held her head high and stepped into the light of the hall so she would be seen by all. Cynwise stayed close behind her, incase the need arose to pull her from the hall.

"There will be no need for you to tare apart my home, sir," she said more confidently than she felt. The man stopped his struggles against the guards and looked in her direction. She could not see his face as it was covered by a hood just as Cynwise had said. "You wanted to see me, and here I am. How can I help you?" she asked. A soft laugh came from under the hood and he made to pull from the guards, but they only increased their hold.

"Let me go!" he yelled and the guards looked at Avelina who nodded but held up her hand.

"They will let you go sir, but know that if you try to harm me or any other in this hall, they will not hesitate to use their swords." The man bowed his head and Avelina lowered her hand with a nod. The two guards slowly let him go, and moved their hands to the hilts of their swords just like the third guard. "Now, how can I help you?" she asked again and the man stepped closer to her. She could only see his lips as he smirked at her and suddenly she felt her stomach drop. From under his cloak he pulled a dark brown staff. He whirled it around them and all that were in the hall fell unconscious except for him and Avelina. She stepped back from him and made to run, however, she was not quick enough and he pulled her close. She opened her mouth to scream when his staff came down on her head and she knew no more.

* * *

Alarm filled Éomer and a strong panic before it disappeared completely. He furrowed his brow and stood. His council looked at him and Bregdon furrowed his brow. "My lord?" he asked and Éomer looked at him.

"Something is not right," he said quietly before he rushed from the council room. There was utter silence in the corridors and he felt his own panic rise. He heard the wish of the council member's robes behind him and he quickened his pace. He stepped into the hall and could not believe his eyes before him. The guards, Cynwise, and a few others laid unconscious on the floor but there was no sight of this mysterious stranger or Avelina. He heard the started gasps of the men behind him before he moved and kneeled next to Cynwise. He tapped the woman's cheek gently and she sighed before he opened her eyes. He saw confusion in them and then she sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"He has taken her," she said quietly and looked at Éomer as he put his hand on her shoulders.

"What happened Cynwise?" he asked alarmed and she met his eyes with tear filled ones of her own.

"The man, he had torn the hall apart, but Avelina had the guards let him go. He waived a staff and all I know is blackness consumed me. She stood just there but she is gone. He has taken her. He must have!" she exclaimed and Éomer swallowed his panic.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Cynwise shook her head as the guards slowly woke up and shook their heads.

"No, my lord, I did not see his face," she said in a whisper. Éomer stood and looked at the guards as they slowly stood with the aide of the councilmen. When they met their King's eyes they lowered their own immediately and bowed their heads. Éomer was not angry with them, he was angry at himself that he had allowed her to come out on her own. He looked away from them and looked at the throne. A piece of parchment sat upon the cushion and he furrowed his brow before he stepped up the three steps and picked up the rolled paper. He unrolled it and began to read.

"_Well, my old friend,"_ the letter began and Éomer sat down. _"You have taken a beautiful woman to be your wife. I had watched her in the healing halls of Gondor as she tended to the wounded and spent time with your sister. I must say Éowyn has grown fair, has she not?"_ It took all his control not to scream in frustration. _"Unfortunately for you, Avelina shall not be yours for long. I have never seen such hair. I can only imagine it feels as soft as it looks, however, I will not have to imagine any longer. Do not dare and try to fight me, Éomer son of Eomund, you will not win."_ The letter was unsigned but his anger was boiling and he looked at his council and then at the guards.

"Ready a party, we travel to Minas Tirith immediately. I must take council with King Elessar, for I do believe my friend's help is needed," his voice was stronger than he felt and the guards nodded before they quickly left the hall. Éomer looked at the councilmen and stood from his chair still clutching the paper tightly. "Someone has taken her, and I will not rest until she is once again within these walls. Keep me advised of progress while I am in Minas Tirith." The councilmen nodded and Éomer left the hall to ready for his ride ahead. However, as his chamber door closed he laid his form against the door and then his head against the wood. He had held in his tears, but in the privacy of his chamber he let them fall. He would get her back because if he did not, he felt as though he would die without her by his side.

* * *

Avelina groaned quietly and slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on something extremely soft and smooth cloth was covering her. It felt like silk against her fingers, but she had yet to see that material in Middle Earth. She slowly sat up and realized that she laid on a bed and the coverings were a deep red and black. The room was dark except for a fire burning in the fireplace and she had a slight throb on the left side of her head. Movement at the foot of the bed caught her attention and she moved her eyes to the right to see a tall form standing at the end of the bed.

"You are even more beautiful when you sleep," he said gently and Avelina stiffened.

"I was not asleep by choice, you struck me," she said. He laughed quietly and moved to stand at the side of the bed.

"You would not have come with me otherwise." He sat down and Avelina moved away from him.

"Where have you taken me?" she asked and in the firelight she could see his smile grow. His hair was light and his eyes a cool blue, but in their depths there was malice and hate. He was fair, but rugged and worn looking. When he did not answer she moved further away. "Why have you taken me? Seeing as you refuse to tell me where."

"I have taken you to my home if you must know where we are, and as for the reason," he paused and sighed before he stood from the bed. "You are beautiful and are deserving of more than a horse master for a husband." Avelina glared daggers at the man and she knew that he could see her very well for the fire burned just in front of her.

"That horse master is the man I love; I will not take kindly to you insulting him for when you insult him you insult me." He only smirked at her and sighed before he sat down on the bed once more.

"You shall never see him again, and with time you will learn to love me." He reached out and grasped her upper arm firmly and raised his free hand to her cheek. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong. He ran calloused fingers down her cheek and met her eyes. "And if needed, I will _make _you love me." His grip tightened and Avelina winced as his fingers pierced into her arm. He smirked again and leaned into her. She struggled away from him, but he grasped her other arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her then and she whimpered in pain against his lips.

He was not kind and gentle like Éomer his lips were demanding and hard against her own. Tears fell from her eyes as his grip tightened on her arms. He tried to pry her mouth apart but she would not open her lips to him. He pulled back and she looked at him with hate burning deep in her eyes. She would not cry in front of him, two tears were enough for him to see.

"Do not ever kiss me again," she said heatedly and he only laughed.

"I will do as I please with you." He let go of her right arm and grabbed her by the neck. She gasped but glared at him. "However, I have all the time in the world to do that." His eyes scanned her form mercilessly, but Avelina had noted she was still in her dark green dress she had worn in Edoras, so he had not changed her. "But I will not wait long to see what is under that dress." He shoved her back and stood from the bed. Avelina raised her hand to her throat and looked at him coldly. "Rest well, Avelina. You have fittings tomorrow for new gowns." With that he left her in the room and at the sound of key locking the door, Avelina let go of the tears that she was holding in. She sobbed and looked about the room. There were no windows and only one door, so she was trapped. A fear settled in her and she pulled the blankets around her tightly.

"Éomer will find me. He will find me," she said quietly. She was more or less trying to convince herself that he would come in time. That he would find her before the mysterious man took from her by force what she intended to give to Éomer by choice. Tears fell more steadily from her eyes and she prayed quietly that her fears would not be realized.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for your reviews they mean so much. Be sure to read the author's note at the end! Let me know what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 30 **

Éomer did not break in his ride, only long enough to water Sigeric and for the other men to water their horses. However, as they rode, Sigeric kept pulling Éomer further northeast and as they rested for a few minutes he stood in front of the horse. Éomer met his eyes and held the bridle. "What is it? Why do you pull northeast?" he asked quietly. Sigeric snorted and jerked his head free of Éomer's hands. He trotted towards where he wanted to go and pranced about neighing and jerking his head in the same direction. Sigeric stomped about. When he stopped he met Éomer's eyes and snorted hard. It was then that Éomer realized what he was saying. He quickly rushed to the horse, paying no mind to the curious stares of the hundred men that rode with him. "You know where she is," he said quickly and Sigeric nodded. Éomer sighed. They were a half a day's ride from Gondor, three scouts had left Edoras long before they had and called upon Aragorn and warned them of his coming and of the news he brought.

"My lord?" Eothain asked and Éomer looked at him. "What is it?" he asked gently. The man had a lost look on his face. Éomer knew Eothain cared for Avelina like a sister and was worried for her. Éomer sighed.

"He knows where she is, Eothain," he said and Eothain's eyes widened. "We must reach Gondor as fast as our horses will allow and gather their help. We _must _find her!" he exclaimed quietly and Eothain nodded and turned the men.

"Mount up! We must ride swiftly! We have not much time!" Eothain yelled and Éomer looked at Sigeric.

"Do you know if she has come to harm?" he asked and Sigeric just looked at him. Judging by the look that Sigeric gave him, he knew she had not suffered, at least not yet. He knew he had to reach her and soon.

* * *

Avelina sat in one of the three chairs in her chamber, or cell as she had come to see it in the nearly two weeks she had been there. At least she figured it was two weeks, she had been counting the number of times he had come in and said good morning and good night when he came in. 

She had been right about there being no other door other than the one her capture had used constantly. Other than the large canopied bed there was a large armoire, two chairs and a small table that sat in front of the fireplace. There were no windows or washroom. There was an area where she went to the bathroom, and there was a brass bathing tub behind a dressing screen, and he had ensured that she bathed every morning and she was forced to wash with a spice scented soap. She didn't care for it; she much preferred the lavender water.

Her captor called himself Alric, and told her that she knew a great deal of Éomer and of her. She took a deep breath but found it difficult thanks to the stiff corset she wore. The new gowns he had mentioned were ready much sooner than she liked and now, she was forced to ware garments that were blood red, dark green, or black in color. All were corset gowns with dangerously low necklines that showed more of her cleavage than she deemed proper. So much so that she felt she would spill over the top of her dress. However, Alric had burned the dress she had worn when he had taken her so she had no choice. Well, he had given her a choice and she would rather ware the dresses than ware nothing at all.

She stiffened even more in her seat when the door unlocked and slowly opened. Alric stepped inside with a smirk on his face and carried a tray with fruit and a glass of wine on it. She did not smile at him only sighed deeply and looked back at the burning fire, which served as her only source of light.

"Well, a good afternoon to you too, my dear," he said as he sat the tray on the small table in front of her. She glared at him.

"I would not know how to great you. I have not seen the sun in almost two weeks," she replied coldly. She had not given up hope that Éomer would find her, but each passing day her hope slowly slipped away. He chuckled and sat down in the chair across from her.

"If you are good, I will see what I can do about getting you a room with windows." He sneered and Avelina looked back at the fire. "We have done this everyday, Avelina, have you come to feel for me what I feel for you?" he asked as he leaned over and picked a piece of fruit from the tray.

"What is it you feel for me?" she asked heatedly. "I know it is not love, for if it was you would not keep me prisoner." He leaned his elbows onto his knees and smiled at her.

"I do love you Avelina," he said gently. "I love your hair in the firelight, the smoothness of your skin, your perfect form, your dark blue eyes, your-," Avelina stopped him by standing and walking away from him.

"Those are my physical qualities!" she yelled before she turned and looked at him. "You do not love _me_! You do not love me as _he _does!" Avelina stopped saying Éomer's name when she received a smack across the face and was told the next time she did her punishment would be much worse. He growled and stood from the chair. He pinned her against the wall and held her tightly by her upper arms. She whimpered as his grip tightened on her already bruised arms.

"You will not speak to me that way, Avelina." His sneered and moved one hand from her arm to her neck. He increased pressure around her throat and she gasped quietly taking air in quickly. "I could end your life this very moment . . . I can see it slipping from you now." She gasped for air as his pressure slowly increased around her throat. She raised her free hand and tried to pry his hand from her throat but to no avail. She felt as though she would not last much longer, and he removed his hand from her throat quickly and grabbed her upper arm again. She slumped and gasped for breath trying to ignore the burning sensation that filled her lungs as she did so. Her throat throbbed and she had no doubt bruises would be forming soon. "I will give you one more night, and then . . . well then you will have no choice but to _love_ me." He let go of her and turned from her. She raised trembling hands to her sore throat and still gasped quietly for air as he slammed and locked the door behind him.

Tears fell from Avelina's eyes and she slid down the stone wall to the floor. One day. That was all Éomer had left to find her and she had a feeling that he would never find her.

* * *

The week spent in Minas Tirith seemed like an eternity, but Aragorn had gathered enough men to ride with Éomer and even the King of Men himself rode with him, along with other war heroes including Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir. It was growing dark, and Éomer did not want to rest, but he knew that they had to soon. 

"Éomer, are you certain that the horse knows where she is?" Faramir asked. He worried for Avelina. When Éowyn was given the news of Avelina's kidnapping, the woman had became succumbed with worry and fear for her friend even Queen Arwen worried for Avelina.

"I am, Faramir," he said as they rode. "Sigeric . . . has a connection unlike any other to Avelina. He knows where she is, and we haven't much time left." Faramir nodded. He barely made out the man's words and he was certain Éomer hardly heard his question over the roar of horse hooves as they rode. Aragorn urged his horse next to Éomer and glanced at the man. He saw Éomer's worry only in his eyes, the rest of his face was as cold as stone. The warrior in the horse king had made it's presence known.

"_We will find her,"_ Éomer thought. _"We **must** find her."_ Soon, a large castle like home came into view. Éomer raised his hand and Aragorn did the same bringing the men to a halt. Legolas trotted his horse next to them. His Elvin eyes scanned the fortress that was covered by a stone wall.

"There are guards watching the gates," Legolas said as he continued to scan with his eyes. "It is hard to see much else, there is movement, but I cannot tell if it is from men or beast."

"We must do something," Éomer said quickly, "We must think of a plan." Aragorn put his hand on the man's shoulder and nodded.

"We will, Éomer, we will," he said and Éomer sighed as he looked at the fortress. His love was within its stone walls and he knew not how to get her out.

* * *

Avelina's chamber door opened and she sat up from her bed and met the eyes of the woman who had helped her wash and dress since she came to the horrid place. She rarely spoke and Avelina saw she carried a cauldron of hot water. _"So, it is morning,"_ Avelina thought dryly. She listened as the woman poured the water and sat the cauldron down. 

"My lady," the woman said and Avelina met her eyes. The woman's eyes moved from Avelina's face and down to her neck. Her eyes widened and moved back to Avelina's. Avelina raised her hand to her throat and climbed from the bed.

"Your lord is a malice man," Avelina said quickly and walked around the dressing screen. She removed her night dress and climbed into the water while the maid remained on the other side of the screen. Avelina washed and climbed from the water before she dried herself off and slid on the thin lace shift. She walked around the screen to see the woman holding a blood red dress. Avelina sighed and slid into the dress and let the woman tie the corset top which only pushed her chest up and nearly over the top of the dress. Avelina lowered her head and looked down at the dress. She never hated something more than she did that dress or the man that kept her in that room at that very moment.

"I am sorry," the woman said and Avelina met her eyes. "I do not wish to keep you here. I would gladly let you out, but I will be killed if I do." For the first time since the time she had been taken Avelina smiled, even though it was a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered with a pause, "it's slightly comforting to know that someone does not wish to keep me here." Avelina turned and began to make up the bed expecting the woman to leave.

"_He _will be coming soon," she said quietly before she quickly left the room and Avelina felt her heart race in her chest. There was little doubt who the woman meant, at least to Avelina. Alric would be coming soon and Éomer hadn't found her. She sank down onto the bed and felt all her hope leave her and tears filled her eyes. The door to her chamber opened and Alric stood there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, love," he said and she did not even respond with a glare. She heard him laugh as he closed the door behind him. "Come now, Avelina. Did you really think he would come?" he asked and she looked up at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. She didn't have the strength to pull away from him, and she knew there would be no point. He leaned into her and kissed her hard once more. She fought him when he tired to push her down onto the bed and she pulled her lips away from his.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she pushed on him, but he over powered her and pushed her down on her bed. He held her down by her shoulders and looked down at her his blue eyes dark in the firelight.

"Scream all you wish! No one will help you!" He sneered before he latched his lips on her bruised throat and left slimy kisses down her neck. She began to sob and she tried to pull away from him. His kisses moved from her neck down to the top of her chest. She tired to kick him, but her legs were pinned by his weight and her strength was leaving her arms. His left hand moved to her hold her down by her throat while his other began to move down her form. She screamed and began to thrash once more but he once again overpowered her.

Suddenly, crashes and yells were heard echoing down the corridor and through the wooden door that closed her off from the world. Alric's head snapped up and looked at the door. She took his moment of weakness and slapped him hard across the cheek. Alric looked down at her and growled. His grip tightened on her throat and he brought his other hand to her throat. He began to once again squeeze the life out of her. She raised her hands to her throat and tried to pull off his hands but block spots covered her eyes when she heard the door breaking open before her arms went limp and Avelina knew no more.

* * *

Éomer and the others fought through the men and tore down every corridor. He was charging down a corridor when a woman stopped him. "The woman you look for is down this hall, second door on the right," she said quickly as she looked with wide eyes at Legolas and Gimli who stood behind him. Then as quickly as she appeared she was gone. Aragorn soon came to his side but was told nothing when Éomer ran down the corridor. 

He broke through the locked door and the sight that met his eyes made his heart fall and anger fill him. Avelina's limp body laid on a bed and the man that took her stood from the bed. Pure hate flooded Eomer's senses as his eyes met those eyes of his once childhood friend, Alric. Éomer charged for him but when Alric picked up a staff and swung it Éomer crashed against the wall. He shook his head when he was dazed and made to stand once again.

Legolas saw Éomer trying to stand and he rushed to the doorway and cautiously looked in. The sight of Avelina's laying lifeless on the bed and the smirk that graced the blonde haired man's face angered him. In the blink of an eye two arrows pierced Alric's chest and he stumbled back shock gracing his face. Éomer nodded at Legolas before he went into the room.

"Why did you take her?" he asked Alric with his sword pointed at the man's throat. Alric fell to his knees and gasped.

"You always . . . got . . . what you wanted . . . and I . . . wanted her . . . the moment . . . I saw her . . . in Minas Tirith," he struggled. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn looked on confused, but Aragorn quickly rushed to Avelina seeing that there was no other threat in the room. Éomer kept his eyes trained on Alric.

"How did you see her in the White City?" Éomer asked the point of his sword grazing the man's throat.

"I was there on . . . business with Denthor . . . I saw her . . . with you, and I decided . . . I had to have her . . . now, not even you can have her." With a loud roar, Éomer moved his sword down to the man's chest and stabbed his sword deep through his heart. When Éomer pulled his sword Alric fell lifeless onto the stone floor. Éomer through his sword onto the floor and rushed over to where Aragorn hovered over Avelina. Tears came to his eyes when he saw the deep bruises covering her throat and the dullness to her hair and paleness to her was vibrant skin. Aragorn looked at him sadly and he knew instantly the words Aragorn feared to say to him. Éomer shook his head.

Tears came to the horse king's eyes and he grasped her small form and pulled her close to his chest. He sat on the bed and held her by her lower back and her neck. Her arms were limp at her side and her head would lull back if he did not hold it. Sobs and cries escaped the man's mouth, much like when he found his sister's unconscious form on the battlefield, only this time it was much, much different.

He had been too late.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's not the end. There is more to come, so don't worry. I'll try to updated as soon as I can for you all! Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter tomrrow and update but I'm not promising anything! Let me know what you thought. 


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, read on and hopefully you will like this one as well! As always, let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 31 **

Éomer's tears slowed as he looked down at her. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had pulled Alric's body from the room and left him alone with Avelina. He ran a hand over her face and sighed. Her skin was still warm and he swore he could feel her heart slowly beat as his hand rested on her deeply bruised throat.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I did not find you in time. Oh, Avelina," he choked and his tears returned. He could speak no more as he buried his face in her hair and held her close to him. All he wanted was in his arms, but it was just the shell of what he truly wanted. For what he really wanted was lost to the halls of her fathers and he would never have her again.

* * *

Avelina slowly opened her eyes and she was nearly blinded by the white light that surrounded her. She found that she was standing, dressed in a white gown, and her hair flowed down her back. She frowned and looked around. She was not where she had been, and fear took her heart once again. 

"My daughter," a deep voice said and Avelina turned around quickly to meet mirroring dark blue eyes. Avelina's eyes widened and she felt herself began to tremble. Her father stood there dressed in robes of white and he seemed to glow.

"Father?" she asked shakily and tears came to her eyes. "How can this be? How can you be?" Her father gave her a small smile.

"You are at the gates of heaven my dear, and I have come to welcome you," he said gently. Avelina shook her head and took a step back. Alric had killed her. She was _dead._

"But . . . but I do not want to go." His smile grew and he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Father, as much as I want to join you and mother . . . I cannot. I do not want to enter those gates."

"You love him, don't you?" he asked and she nodded slightly surprised.

"We were to be married, father, when I was taken from our home. Is there anyway I can go back?" When he only looked at her, her heart sank. "Please, father, is there anyway I can go back I do not wish to be here." He squeezed her shoulders.

"You have not completely left your body yet, Avelina. I was sent to see your wishes, and I am glad that you have much to live for." He kissed her forehead and she embraced him. Soon he pulled away and smiled down at her. "To return to your body, just turn around and walk down the path before your feet. You have many, many years before you will see me again, Avelina, just know that your mother and I are always watching."

"Tell mother I love her, and I love you so much." Without a second thought and knowing that she would be joining them when she passed after many happy years with Éomer, she turned from him and ran down the path. As she ran she began to hear things, someone was crying and there was deep sorrow in their tears. Hope filled her and she prayed that it was Éomer and that he had found her to save her from the terror she had been living.

Mist surrounded her and she slowed. She came to a stop and felt so tired. She closed her eyes and felt as though she was falling before she knew nothing else.

* * *

Éomer pulled back and looked down at her, his tears still falling from his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do without her, and he had never felt more lost in his life than he did that very moment. The loss of his father, mother, cousin, and uncle had felt nothing like the loss of Avelina and he did not know if his heart would ever stop grieving. 

Suddenly, Avelina's body jerked and she took in a strangled breath. Her eyes flew open and her breath came in loud deep gasps. Éomer nearly dropped her and looked at her with wide eyes. She struggled to control her breathing and her eyes remained unfocused.

"Aragorn!" Éomer called as panic filled him. "Aragorn!" Soon loud footsteps were heard coming down the corridor but Éomer was focused solely on the woman in his arms. She was still gasping but it was not as hard. He looked at the door quickly just as the King of Men stepped inside. "I don't know what is happening!" he said urgently. Aragorn looked on with wide eyes and Avelina raised her arms to Éomer's upper arms.

"Éomer," she whispered and his eyes snapped back to hers. They were focused on him and there were tears in the dark blue pools. She was taking deep long breaths, no longer gasps, and she looked as though he was in pain. He realized then that his grip was tight on her small form. He loosened his grip and he looked at her like she was not real. "Éomer," she said quietly once more before she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. As she closed her eyes a tear rolled down her cheek and Éomer looked at Aragorn, with hope, fear, and doubt etched across his face. Aragorn quickly walked over and Éomer laid Avelina down on the bed.

Aragorn looked her over. He was nearly certain that she had been dead. She was not breathing and a blue tint was on her lips. But, now as he looked her over it looked as though she was merely sleeping. Her breathing was normal, her heart strong and steady, and aside from the bruises and obvious fatigue that plagued her, she seemed perfectly healthy. Aragorn looked up at Éomer and saw Legolas and Gimli as well as Eothain standing behind him.

"I do not know how, but she is alive," Aragorn said. Éomer walked over her and removed his cloak and wrapped her in it. "She will rest for a time. Come, there is much to be done." Éomer shook his head.

"I would like to remain here, with her, until she wakes. If you had not noticed there is nothing but the door and a fireplace. No windows, no light. I do not want her to wake alone and feel as though I have not come for her yet. That seeing me was just a dream. I could not do that to her." Aragorn looked at him and then at Avelina's sleeping form. He knew exactly how the man felt. There was no doubt in his mind that he would feel the same way if Arwen would be taken from him as Avelina had been taken from Éomer.

"Very well, my friend, I'll come and check on her when we've finished." Éomer nodded and watched as the others left the room. Eothain, however, remained.

"Tell me, Eothain," Éomer said as he stood fully and looked at his longtime friend. "Were you told anything else of Alric and his reasons for his madness?" Eothain looked at Avelina and then at his King and nodded.

"All the servants in the house are basically prisoners. The only ones that fought us were the guards and they were easily dealt with," Eothain said. "The servants were grateful and are assisting in the removal of the bodies of the guards. They're providing food and drink to the men and thanking us all profusely." The man stopped and looked at Avelina once again. "One woman told us of his plans for Avelina, and I dare not repeat it." Éomer had seen the dress she was undoubtedly forced to wear. She would never wear such a garment even he asked her to, which he never would. He knew the plans Alric probably had in store for her, and Éomer had hoped he had not already put those plans into affect.

"Did they know anything else?" he managed after a moment and Eothain shook his head.

"Not that they have shared with me. I know not if they have told King Elessar anything." Éomer nodded. "If you should need me, just call for me my lord." Éomer gave his friend a smile and nodded his head before the man left him.

Éomer sat down on the bed next to Avelina and pushed her hair from her face. The color had slowly returned to her face, but it was still pale. "How did you come back to me little one?" he asked her quietly but then laughed quietly at his own question. "It does not matter how, it only matters that you are back and as long as I live I will never let you travel far from my sight ever again as long as I can help it." He leaned into her and kissed her forehead with a sigh.

Soon they would travel back to Minas Tirith, seeing as the White City was only a day and a half ride from the fortress they were in. There Avelina would be checked to ensure her health was well enough to make the long journey back to Edoras. However, before they left, he would have to find a pair of leggings and a tunic for her to wear because he would not let her leave dressed the way she was, and he knew she more than likely would not step from the room wearing the revealing dress.

* * *

Avelina felt at peace when she opened her eyes. A protective arm was draped across her waist and soft snores were heard coming from her left. She smiled thinking it was Éomer and that she was home, until she looked to her left and saw that she was still trapped in the cell of a room Alric had kept her in. She jumped from the bed, but as soon as her feet hit the stone floor she crumpled to the floor because she was too weak to stand on her own. The firelight filled the room and tears came to her eyes. She was almost certain Éomer had found her, and had been holding her the first time she woke. 

She made to crawl away when she saw the door was left open. However, she was stopped when the same arm that had been around her moments before wrapped around her. She tried to pull away but she was too week.

"Avelina," his voice said urgently and she stopped. She froze and her heart rate doubled as she looked over her shoulder. Her teary blue eyes met the concerned hazel ones of Éomer who looked at her with the utmost confusion written on his face. She said nothing and only turned in his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"You found me," she choked out through her tears. "You found me." She buried her face in his neck and sobbed. Éomer was confused but let her hold onto him and weep. He raised his hand to the back of her head and just held her. When her tears quieted he pulled back and looked at her.

"You were dead," he whispered. "You were dead when we found you, Avelina, but somehow as I held you, you breathed again and life filled you." Avelina gave him a small smile and raised a trembling hand to his cheek.

"Not even death will keep me from you," she whispered and Éomer sighed as her fingers caressed his cheek. Avelina wanted him to kiss her, but he did not move from his spot. His eyes met hers and she watched as his eyes traveled down to her throat and he raised his hand to it and his fingers barely grazed the bruised skin. Avelina winced slightly and Éomer met her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said and she removed her hand from his face and took his hand into hers.

"You're here now, and that is all that matters." He cupped her cheek then, and kissed her tenderly. Avelina closed her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him once more and just held him. He pulled his lips away and smiled at her. She returned it and wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheek. "Tell me everything. Tell me how you found me," she whispered and Éomer nodded before he lifted her from the stone floor and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and crawled in next to her before he told her of Sigeric, his ride to Minas Tirith, and everything that happened from the moment she was taken until that very moment.

* * *

A/N: Hope those of you that were angry with me are no longer are angry. I just couldn't kill her off, espcially after I had rotten eggs thrown at me by a certain reviewer ;) I couldn't disappoint you all like that!I hope you liked it! 


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry to make you wait so long for the update. I've been a little busy lately and haven't had that much time to write. This chapter isn't as long or filled with what I wanted. However, I hope you like it and THANK YOU for the reviews. They mean so much! Let me know what you think!

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

Avelina rested her head against Éomer's chest as they rode to Minas Tirith. She was surprisingly comfortable on Sigeric. The White City shined in the distance. The obvious repairs were slowly progressing and the city was nearing its former glory. She closed her eyes briefly and suddenly felt lips press to her temple. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Éomer. "Are you tired again, little one?" he asked quietly and she smiled.

"No, just enjoying the peace of the ride," she said gently and he smiled at her. She looked to her left and felt a blush work its way across her cheeks when she saw Aragorn cast her and Éomer a knowing look with a hidden grin.

"Aragorn, knows all too well how I was before we found you, and how I was when we found you lying there. The others are not watching, most are ahead of us and those behind us, their eyes are trained on the rode ahead," Éomer whispered in her ear. She sighed and nodded before she once again laid her head against him. He leaned down then and chuckled at the thought of his next words. "Besides, if you did not notice by the time we return to Edoras, it will be the day before our wedding." Avelina felt a deep blush work up her neck and across her cheeks. She laughed quietly and turned her face up to look at him.

"That it will be," she whispered and snuggled into his neck before she closed her eyes once more and willed herself to ignore the laugh that erupted from Éomer's lips. He found her flush amusing, and he vowed that he would continue to make her do so until his dying day.

* * *

As the king returned to Minas Tirith people came from their shops and their homes and welcomed him happily. They also welcomed the horse king and tossed flowers onto Avelina's lap. It appeared as though Minas Tirith had also taken a liking to the betrothed of the horse king. They approached the citadel and Avelina was surprised to see Éowyn, and Queen Arwen waiting for them outside. She suddenly felt inadequate in the beautiful tunic and leggings Legolas had loaned her. Avelina took a deep breath and winced slightly from the bruises on her ribs from where Alric had leaned nearly all of his weight on her while he attempted to drain the life out of her.

"Careful, little one," Éomer whispered. "I won't be surprised if my sister takes you into a death grip when you dismount. I believe she was as worried as I for your safe return." Avelina felt herself smile and glad that she had such a dear friend in Éowyn. Avelina watched as Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, and Gimli dismounted. Aragorn walked to Arwen and she smiled at him before she took his hands tightly into her own. Faramir walked over to Éowyn and kissed her temple before he pulled back and looked towards Éomer and Avelina. Éomer dismounted and helped Avelina from Sigeric. Sure enough, Éowyn made to rush for her but Faramir whispered to her quickly. Her eyes widened before she walked over and hugged Avelina, but with little force.

"If he were not already dead, I would run him through myself," Éowyn whispered fiercely in Avelina's ear. Avelina laughed quietly as Éowyn pulled away. Éomer smiled at his sister and took Avelina's arm and led her over to Aragorn and Arwen. Arwen looked kindly at Avelina and held out her hand. Avelina took the elleth's hand and bowed her head.

"It is good to know you are safe, Avelina," Arwen said. Avelina looked at her and nodded.

"It is good to have been found, my lady," she said quietly and Arwen smiled.

"Come," the Queen of Gondor said as she squeezed her hand. "Eat, rest, and find peace here, you are welcome as long as you wish." Éomer smiled and bowed his head and looked at Aragorn.

"We do not wish to trouble you long. Only long enough for rest, and for Avelina to be tended to. I trust your words, Aragorn that nothing is broken, but I would like a salve to put on them so they will heal more quickly," Éomer said. Aragorn smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course," Aragorn said as he watched Arwen pull Avelina from Éomer and led her inside the citadel.

"We will be in the hall," Arwen called. "She needs rest and decent food. She is far thinner than I remember her being!" Avelina laughed again as the doors closed behind them and put her hand on her tender ribs. All the joy was making her sides ache, but she would not have changed it for the world.

* * *

"Honestly, Éomer, I am fine!" Avelina said as he carried her down the hall towards her chamber. "I can walk on my own!" Éomer, however, just ignored her words.

"I know that, but the healer said for you to rest as much as you can while you are here," he said firmly. Avelina rolled her eyes.

"Éomer, it is only bruises and nothing more!" she exclaimed.

"She said that your body was weak because . . ." he trailed off and Avelina sighed giving into him.

"Fine, but only this once. I will walk out of my chamber on my own to breakfast tomorrow morning and I will walk myself to the stable the following morning." Éomer chuckled and nodded his head before he pushed open her door.

"As you wish," he sat her down on the floor just inside her room. He kissed her forehead and embraced her gently. "Good night Avelina," he whispered against her skin and she shivered slightly.

"Good night . . . Éomer?" she asked and he pulled back slightly to look at her. He pushed some of her copper hair from her face that looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry." Éomer frowned and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Sorry?" She sighed and pulled away from him. She walked further into the darkening room and he followed behind her. "Avelina?" he asked and she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for everything, Éomer. For going into the hall even when you were suspicious, for being captured, for making you worry, for making you have to fight, for-," Éomer raised his fingers to her lips and covered her lips with them silencing her.

"Stop," he whispered and he saw the tears in her eyes. He had never asked her if Alric had touched her in a way a woman is most vulnerable and at the thought a lump formed in her throat. He lowered his fingers from her lips and took both of her hands into his. "Avelina, did he . . . did Alric violate you?" Avelina met his gaze and shook her head.

"No," she said her voice laced with emotion. She had not told him that he had been about to when he came. Even in the three days they had been reunited she hadn't really spoken of her treatment while she was in Alric's hands. "He was . . . when you came was when he was going to 'take his prize'." She felt him stiffen even though they were not touching. She suddenly found herself embraced fully by him and she let her tears fall once again as she wrapped her arms around him. She heard muffled whispers but she could not make out his words.

However, she didn't care. She was safe, untouched, and loved dearly by the man that held her with all that his life was worth.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for your reviews! I tried to respond to everyone who sent a signed review and if you didn't get a personal thank you . . . THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter, it's been long awaited by some readers. The next one will be out soon, at least I'll try and update again tomorrow for you! I hope you like it, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I dont' own anything associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

Cynwise bustled around Avelina as did Éowyn. Avelina felt as though she was going to be sick from her nerves. Éowyn met Avelina's eyes as she put the finishing touches on Avelina's hair. "Calm down, Avelina," Éowyn said through a chuckle and Avelina sighed.

"Yes, dear, calm yourself," Cynwise said as she finished tying off her white and cream gown that was a gift from Arwen. The queen had it specially made for Avelina and had given it to her the morning Avelina, Éomer, Faramir, Éowyn, Legolas, Gimli, and the riders left for Edoras. She had apologized for her and Aragorn not being able to attend, but Avelina had just shaken her head and told her she understood and had thanked Arwen thousands of times for the beautiful garment.

"I'm trying to calm myself, but I'm so nervous. I feel as though my insides are turning to mush," she said quickly and Éowyn smiled as she stepped back. Cynwise joined Éowyn and looked at Avelina. "Well . . . how do I look?" she asked.

"My dear, I've never seen anyone lovelier," Cynwise said and Avelina blushed deeply. Éowyn grinned and nodded her head.

"I don't think Éomer will be disappointed in the least," Éowyn said. Avelina's blush deepened and she raised a hand to her heated cheeks before she turned and looked at herself in the looking glass. Her mouth opened slightly at her reflection. In her copper locks, small white flowers were laced in as her hair fell in slight waves. The scoop neckline and bell sleeves of the beautiful dress accented her form perfectly. The bodice of the dress was fitted and snug, but not tight like the corset had been, and the skirt flowed like water in smooth waves. She wore a white scarf wrapped around her neck with the tails of the scarf flowing down her back. The only reason she wore the scarf was to cover the fait bruises that remained on her neck.

"That is me?" she asked in a whisper and she heard the two women laugh behind him.

"That it is," Éowyn said. Avelina took a deep breath and felt her nerves return once again. There was a sudden knock on the door making Avelina jump and the two women to laugh once again. Éowyn went over and opened the chamber door to see Legolas standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon, Legolas. You are here to tell Cynwise and myself to go to the hall and to retrieve Avelina?" she asked and Avelina heard the elf chuckle.

"That I am, my lady," his voice echoed and Éowyn nodded.

"Very well, come in." Éowyn opened the chamber door and Legolas stepped in. Avelina was looking at Cynwise and the woman patted her cheek before she walked around her. Éowyn smiled and nodded her head at Avelina before she too followed Cynwise from the room. Avelina smiled at Legolas and saw a slow grin spread across his face. He bowed his head and Avelina blushed.

"You look beautiful Avelina," he said as he straightened. Avelina gave a nervous laugh and shook her head gently.

"Thank you, my friend," she said quietly. Legolas smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Your people and _your king_ await you." Avelina let out a heavy breath and placed her trembling hand in his and he squeezed it gently. "Do not be nervous." Avelina's dark blue eyes met his silver-blue gaze and swallowed hard.

"Are you bound Legolas?" she asked quickly and he smirked before he shook his head.

"I am afraid I have not found the one to share eternity with." Avelina nodded as he laced her arm with his.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell me why I am so nervous?" she asked and he chuckled and patted her hand that rested in the bend of his elbow.

"I could guess. It may be because you are worried for your future. However, I do not think you have cause to worry, all shall be well. You will see." Avelina smiled up at her friend. Of all the people and beings she had met, the last people she had expected to befriend so closely was Legolas and Gimli. "Come, they are waiting." She nodded then and Legolas led her down the corridors where the murmurs were heard from the main hall. She swallowed hard before she saw two guards standing on each side of dark green curtains that had been erected. The two guards bowed their heads before they pulled the curtains open after a nod from Legolas.

* * *

Éomer looked up when silence filled the hall and everyone that sat in the hall stood and looked to the left of the hall that was partially blocked from his view because of the people standing. He did, however, see Legolas' head move and the very top of his love's head. Soon, they were in the middle isle and his breath caught in his throat. Eothain nudged his shoulder gently and Éomer took a deep breath.

He had never seen anything more beautiful. She wore a smile on her face, and even through her smile he could see her nervousness. The gown Arwen had given her was beautiful on her and when his eyes met hers he swore he saw them sparkle like the stars.

Avelina felt her heart pound hard in her chest as her eyes met Éomer's. He was dressed in dark green and maroon with his crown on top his head. Legolas slipped her arm from his and she glanced at him and gave him a small smile before he placed her hand in Éomer's. She looked up at Éomer and nearly melted because of the look in his eyes. Éomer bowed his head at Legolas who did the same before he stepped back and stood next to Gimli. Everyone took their seats when a man stepped forward. Avelina looked up and saw, to her surprise, Lord Bregdon standing before them. She had not been told who would see over the ceremony, especially since there was no church.

"People of Rohan, today your have come to witness the joining of your king, Éomer son of Eomund, and Avelina," Bregdon said. "Let us begin by the exchange of vows. Éomer, you shall go first." Éomer and Avelina turned to face each other and he held onto her hands tightly. Their eyes met and Avelina felt as though they were the only two people in the room.

"Avelina, today I take you as my wife and you will rule at my side until our dying day. The day my riders came across you and when I had spoken with you, something in me changed. That day was the day I knew nothing would be the same. Even in the darkest of times, you were my light and kept my hope alive. I promise to love you, cherish you, and protect you for as long as my life will allow and beyond," Éomer said gently. Avelina smiled at him and held back her tears of happiness.

"Avelina, it is your turn," Bregdon said. Avelina nodded and kept her eyes on Éomer's.

"Éomer, today I take you as my husband. All my life I have dreamed of this day, but I had never imagined it would be like this. I never imagined finding someone like you who loves me the way you do. For the longest time, I fought with my emotions but I gave into them when you told me you cared for me. When I was frightened you were there for me, when I was sad you helped me, and you have saved me countless times. I promise to love you, cherish you, and respect you for as long as my life will allow and beyond," Avelina said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Éomer grinned and raised his hands to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

Eothian stepped forward and held up a dark green and gold velvet pillow where two gold rings sat upon it. Bregdon picked up the two rings. He handed the larger ring to Avelina, and the smaller one to Éomer.

"Place these rings upon the third finger of your bound's left hand as a symbol of your never ending love," he said. Éomer went first once again and easily slid the small gold ring on Avelina's hand before he squeezed it gently. Avelina' smiled and did the same, only her hands trembled slightly. "By the laws of Rohan and before these witnesses I pronounce you husband and wife." Éomer smiled before he leaned in and kissed her. Avelina stiffed when cheers erupted but soon the swift and gentle movements of Éomer's lips against hers relaxed her and she gave into his kiss. When they parted Avelina's cheeks were flushed and a smirk played across Éomer's lips. Bregdon held a black pillow out to Éomer. A gold crown rested upon it and he picked up the old ornament and raised it high over Avelina's head. Silence filled the hall once more as Bregdon spoke the final words of the ceremony. "Today the king has taken a wife. I present to you Éomer King and his wife Queen Avelina!" Éomer lowered the crown on her head and the pair turned to face the people.

Cheers once again erupted, Avelina heard Gimli and Éowyn over everyone and she looked to her sister. Éowyn had tears rolling down her cheeks as Faramir stood next to her and smiled while he clapped. Avelina bowed her head to them and looked to Legolas and Gimli. Both were clapping and Gimli was laughing happily. Legolas' smile was wistful and he gave her a knowing look, one that she took to mean that she truly had no cause to worry. Finally, through the cheers of the people, Avelina looked to Éomer who was still looking down at her.

He didn't have to say a word, she could read his eyes easily enough and he could read hers. Their I love yous were shared silently and she felt as though she could fly. Éomer had never felt so much joy and happiness as he did that very moment and the look in Avelina's eyes only made the feelings double.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm sorry I couldn't reply personally to those that sent signed onesthis time, but I'll try next time. My internet wasn't working earlier and since it's working now, I wanted to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, many of you have been waiting for it!

PLEASE READ: Adult themes are strongly present in this chapter. If you don't like to read that kind of things, please don't read this chapter. There isn't any major event other than usual wedding night activities.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 34**

Avelina laughed as she spun around the dance floor with Éomer. Once the feast had been concluded and the tables cleared for dancing, music filled the hall and Avelina and Éomer had yet to sit down. He also had yet to anyone else dance with his bride. Even when Eothain, Legolas, Faramir, and Gimli asked to cut in he wouldn't let them. As the song ended Avelina stopped and looked up at him and took deep breaths. "Éomer, I must rest," she said quietly and he smiled. She squeezed his hand and led him over to the table that was reserved for them, Éowyn and the others. She sat down with a sigh and Éomer laughed as he looked at her.

"Come now, you can't be that tired!" he exclaimed as he subtly winked at Faramir and Legolas, who stood next to the table. Avelina raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Éowyn and thanking her kindly for the goblet of water she handed her. After she took a deep drink she stood from her seat and looked up at Éomer. She giggled before she turned to Legolas and led him out onto the floor when another song began to play. Éomer turned and watched them go out onto the floor. Legolas laughed as he began to dance with her.

"Éomer does not look too happy, Avelina," Legolas said as they moved across the floor. Avelina grinned and looked in the direction of her love briefly to see him looking at her with a surprised look on his face that slowly was morphing into something else.

"He will be fine," she said through a quiet laugh. Legolas smiled and nodded his head before he spun her around to the fast paced music. After a moment longer, Avelina saw Legolas smirk and suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, stopping his movements. The pair looked over to see Éomer looking strangely at Legolas.

"I'm afraid I must steal _my wife_ away, my friend," he said stiffly. Avelina raised an eyebrow at him, but Legolas just smirked.

"Of course, she after all stole away with me, my lord," he said as he let go of Avelina and stepped aside. Éomer nodded with a glare and Avelina grinned once more. When Éomer reached for her she laughed quietly and raised her skirts before she slowly made her way across the hall and down the corridor that led to their now shared chamber. Éomer watched her walk away; her exit seemed to go unnoticed by nearly all that remained even though there was very few that did remain due to the hour. Legolas chuckled quietly. "I believe she wishes to retire, Éomer, are you to join her?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and Éomer met the elf's mischief filled gaze. Éomer flushed very lightly and nodded his head.

"Will you give my regards to the others?" he asked. Legolas nodded and Éomer bowed his head before he took the path Avelina had taken just moments before.

* * *

Avelina sat at her vanity, the one that had been given to her by Éowyn and Faramir as a 'welcome to the family' gift, even though Faramir was yet to become a member of the family. It was beautiful dark rich wood, and the seat was covered with deep blue velvet, the color Éowyn claimed matched Avelina's eyes. She wondered if her games with Éomer had truly angered him as she slowly took the flowers from her hair. Silence surrounded her along with several candles and a large burning fire.

She heard the door to the sitting room open and close. Her heart started to race knowing full well that it was Éomer when she heard his heavy footfalls walk to the open bed chamber door. She kept her eyes trained on her reflection when she felt his eyes on her as she struggled to remove one of the flowers from the back of her hair. Suddenly, his hands were over hers and helped her remove the tangled flower. She looked up at him through the looking glass.

"Do you enjoy teasing me little one?" he asked. She gave him a playful smile and stood. Avelina turned around and looked up at him.

"Very much so," she whispered before she raised up slightly and kissed his chin. As she made to move around him, his hands grasped her waist firmly, not letting her move. He raised one hand and ran his fingers through her hair noticing that she had already removed the many flowers that were laced in her hair as well as her crown. Éomer removed his crown and sat it on her vanity, never breaking their eye contact. Avelina took a deep breath and raised her right hand to his face. She ran her fingers across his chin then down his neck. Her fingers trembled slightly and it did not go unnoticed by Éomer.

"Avelina," he whispered before he leaned down and claimed her lips feverishly. Avelina whimpered against his lips when his left hand gripped her hip almost painfully, but not to the point that it hurt her. He pulled away from her then and looked down at her with a heated gaze. She had seen that look many times before when they had gone to each other's chamber before they retired. He sighed heavily and moved his hands to hold her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks before he leaned into her once more and claimed her lips once again, but much more gently then he had just moments before. When he pulled back once again, he could not believe that she was his. She was his wife. She loved him more than anything and he knew that for she told him countless times.

He pulled the scarf from her neck and ran his fingers across the faded bruises and met her gaze once again.

"If you wish to wait . . . I will wait until you are ready. I know from what Alric had done to you, you have been-," Avelina raised her fingers to his lips and silenced him.

"Éomer, you are not him. I will openly admit to you that I was nervous for this night, but not because of him . . . but because I worry that I am not adequate for you." He gently grasped her wrist and lowered her fingers from his lips.

"You are more than adequate for me Avelina." She blushed deeply and he smiled. He stepped back from her and looked at her closely. The firelight bounced off her hair, and he quietly admitted to himself that he loved how she looked in firelight. She always looked like she glowed because of the color of her hair and the way the flames bounced off of it. However, he noticed that that night her dress seemed to glow as well. Éomer assumed it was because the garment was Elvin made and that perhaps some of their magic was sewn into the fabric.

He held out his hand to her and she took his hand. He pulled her close to him and let go of her hand before he walked behind her. Avelina's heart was pounding steadily her chest as he gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder so it left her back open to him. He leaned down and kissed her exposed neck and she shivered when his fingers fingered the top of her dress and then began to untie the lacing.

"For nearly two years, you are the only concern that seems to stay constant in my mind," he whispered as the bodice of her dress began to loosen. He kissed her neck once more. "I love you," he said heatedly across her neck and she shivered once again. Her dress was untied and he pushed the soft fabric from her shoulders sending the fabric onto the floor around her. There was a lining in the dress that did not require her to wear a shift so she stood as bare as the day she was born before him. She did not feel the need to cover herself in front of him, but the slight goose pimples that spread across her skin made her skin tingle. His warm hands moved down her back and stopped at her hips. He pushed her slightly on her right hip and pulled on her left one, turning her around to face him.

Avelina looked up at him and met his gaze before his eyes slowly moved down her form and took in the sight of her. When his eyes met hers again she saw a deep fire in them, much like the one that presented itself when he was in battle. With tentative hands she reached up for the top clasp of his tunic and unclipped the silver clasp followed by the second one. She ran her hands down his chest to the bottom of his tunic and pulled the material from his breeches and then slowly pulled the shirt over his head. He helped her by raising his arms and removing it fully. As the discarded tunic fell the floor along with her wedding gown she ran her palms across his broad chest and felt shiver run through her at the feel of his heart directly under her hands, a heart that was pounding just as hard as hers.

"Am I truly enough for you, love?" she asked gently and he smiled before he leaned down and kissed her slowly and deeply. At the feel of his bare chest pressed against hers and his warm hands sprawled across her back and just above her backside, she wanted more of him. She wanted to feel his weight on her as he laid above her, she wanted to feel him within her, and she knew that no matter what their future held the memory of that night would always bring joy to her heart. He slowly pulled his lips from hers but kept their bodies pressed against each other.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked breathlessly his words dancing across her lips. She only managed a small nod and he smiled.

"Will you show me again?" she asked her eyes wide and open to him like a book he could read with ease. Éomer nodded and lifted her from the floor. She gasped quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the large bed and laid her upon the soft linens. She laid back against the many pillows and watched him carefully as he stepped back.

Éomer was amazed at the sight before him. He knew she was beautiful, many times he found himself thinking he was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even at the times where she was covered in dirt and sweating, or her hair matted and knotted, or when she slept. He slowly removed his boots just to enjoy the sight of her upon his bed, waiting for him just as he had dreamed countless times: bare and looking at him expectantly with want, love, and desire deep within her dark blue pools.

He kept his breeches on as he climbed onto the bed and laid next to her. She looked at him and he ran his fingers down her cheek, then her neck before he took her chest into his hand. She took in a ragged breath and he leaned down and claimed her lips gently. He then moved his hand down her side and then kissed down her jaw line, neck and then his lips moved to her soft mounds taking the time to give each peak its due attention. Avelina closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly as she sighed heavily and took deep breaths letting them out slowly.

His hand had moved from where it had been resting on her hip, to her ready center causing her to gasp loudly and for her to arch her back from the new and unexpected sensation. Éomer lifted his head and looked at her only to have her grasp his face and pull him to her lips.

"Please, do not toy with me," she whispered against his lips after she had pulled away from her kiss and his hand continued to tease her gently. She whimpered and took a ragged breath before her darkened eyes met his. "I need you." Her hands moved from his face down his chest to the tie of his breeches. She slowly untied them and the dark material loosened from his body. He removed his hand from her and helped her removed the now very uncomfortable breeches.

When the material joined their other clothing he could not help but smile when her eyes traveled to his manhood and widened slightly. If anything, she knew how to make him feel good about himself with just one look. He moved over her then and her eyes moved back to his. He lowered himself closer to her and kissed her tenderly before he slid his left hand under her back and pulled her up to meet him. Avelina could feel him near her entrance and she returned his gentle kiss as she buried her fingers in his golden locks. He pulled his lips away from her and the only sound in the empty room was their heavy breathing and the soft sound of the wind outside.

"I love you, Éomer," she said quietly and a small smile found its way across his lips.

"And I love you Avelina," he said huskily as he reached down and in one swift movement the pair became one. She cried out quietly and Éomer kept still and watched her face closely. They stayed still for a moment when he felt her slowly move her hips. Avelina opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I am ready, Éomer. Move, but move gently," she said breathlessly. Éomer sighed and kissed her before he did as she requested.

Soon, the pain disappeared and Avelina found herself meeting each of his movements. She whimpered from the range of feelings that coursed through her and with each noise Éomer made, with each kiss, touch, and thrust, she felt a tightening in her lower half. He began to move more quickly and when a move of his hand and body Avelina cried out his name and threw her arms around him as she trembled. Éomer did the same and took deep breaths as his head was buried in the crook of her neck.

After a moment he pulled back slightly and looked down at her. She ran a trembling hand across his glistening face and a small smile formed across her lips. He returned her smile and brushed her damp hair from her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and she giggled.

"I have never been better, love," she said her voice dry and husky. He laughed quietly and nodded. When he pulled away from her he saw her wince and frowned.

"I did not hurt you did I?" he asked and she smiled as she moved closer to him and laid against his chest.

"I expected the pain, and I assume I shall be sore, but with time the pain will disappear," she said with a blush as she looked up at him. Éomer was surprised to see her blush especially considering the events of moments before; however, he smiled all the same.

"That it will, little one," he kissed her forehead and pulled her naked form even closer to him before he pulled the coverings over them. She grinned and laid her head against his chest before she closed her eyes letting the exhaustion finally take over. Éomer smiled again despite himself. He couldn't help it, he was far too happy to do anything but hold her and smile. He slowly closed his eyes and with one final squeezed of the form next to him fell asleep into a world of dreams that showed nothing to him but Avelina's smiling face and the joys of their future together.


	35. Chapter 35

Once again, sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

Avelina sighed as she looked out over the plains of Rohan that surrounded Edoras. It had been five years to the day that Éomer and her had spoken their vows and became man and wife, and he was not there to share it with her. He had a trade council with Gondor, and had been gone for nearly two weeks. He was not even expected back for another three. A knock sounded in the study door and Avelina turned and looked at the old wood. "Enter!" she called as she sat down at the desk, looking over the parchment that was sent for her to review regarding the preparations for winter. She heard heavy footfalls and looked up to see Eothain smiling down at her. She frowned. "Eothain?" she asked and the man laughed.

"Of course, it is I. Who else would I be?" he asked. Avelina dropped the parchment and stood then.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked quickly as she walked around the desk and stood before the much taller man. "You rode with Éomer to Minas Tirith; surely the trade council is not finished!" Eothain laughed again and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Avelina," a voice said from the door and she looked to her right to see Éomer standing in the door way. He looked incredibly tired, but other than that he seemed fine. She looked at him in disbelief before she freed herself from Eothain's hands and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and he stood straight lifting her slightly from the ground and wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper against his neck. She felt his chest rumble and then heard his quiet chuckle. He lowered her and she disentangled her hands from his hair.

"That was not how I pictured your greeting upon my return," he said quietly as he cupped her cheek and met her gaze. Avelina blushed, still after all their time together his touch and quiet tone would still cause her blush to cross her cheeks. "The council finished two days ago. Eothain, Nador, and I left Minas Tirith soon after so I could return home."

"Two days? It is a three day ride from the White City, how did you get here in only two days?" she asked.

"By only camping half a night and riding at a steady pace, only breaking enough to water the horses," Eothain said from behind Avelina. She pulled back from Éomer and saw a smirking Eothain. "If you will excuse me, I must greet my own wife and collapse in my bed. I do believe I am getting too old for rides like those, my friend." Eothain patted Éomer's shoulder before he left the room, the action provoking a small giggle from Avelina. Once the man had gone down the corridor Éomer stepped further into the study and pulled Avelina flush against him before he captured her lips feverishly. Avelina moaned against his lips. It had been so long since she had last kissed him like that, well not that long, but long enough to seem like an eternity.

"You did not think I would miss the celebration of our wedding, did you?" he asked his breath warm against her lips. Avelina sighed and looked up at him. For the last four years, the celebration of their wedding had been a private affair between the two of them and Avelina enjoyed ever single second of it.

"I had hoped that you would return, but I did not expect you to return to the city for at least three more weeks, that is what Gamling had told me anyway." Éomer sighed and ran his fingers through her unbound hair.

"We had finished the agreements early, and I was very thankful for that." Avelina nodded and swallowed hard at the feelings his fingers gently massaging her scalp were sending through her.

"Tell me, do you have news from Éowyn?" she asked as she closed her eyes. Éomer chuckled.

"I do, she bid me to share her good news with you." Avelina opened her eyes then as Éomer's hand freed itself from her hair. "Her and Faramir are with child," he said quietly. Avelina's smile left her face but she quickly plastered a fake smile on her lips. She needed to be happy for her sister, and she would be. Éomer could read her eyes all too well. When Eldarion had been born three years earlier, Avelina longed for a child of her own, and they had yet to conceive. She had confessed to him shortly before he left that she feared there was something wrong with her, something that would not allow her to bare a child. Of course he told her she was foolish to think such a thing, and that it was just not yet their time, however, he knew she did not believe him.

"That is wonderful news. I must send her a congratulations letter in the morning," she said quietly. Éomer nodded before he kissed her tenderly.

"I know that look all to well, little one." Tears slowly came to her eyes but she held them back. "Think nothing of it. We have discussed this before." She nodded and sniffed quietly meeting his gaze full on. Éomer smirked and ran his finger down her cheek then down her jaw line. "I see no reason why we cannot try to achieve the same goal this night, just as we always do." Avelina blushed again and laughed softly before she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly.

"Only after you have a bath, horse master," she said quietly. "As much as I love horses, I do not wish to share my bed with one." Éomer raised an eyebrow at her change in mood, but did not question it. There was a genuine smile across her lips once more and he would not say a word to change it.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Éomer's return and he had been extremely busy, she had barely spent any waking time with him. The only time she would see him, would be when he came to bed and wrapped her in his arms. He would fall asleep quickly but she would lay awake and study his face until sleep would claim her. However, that night was different.

She laid awake under the thick heavy furs while the fire burned steadily. Her stomach ached and she had felt nauseas all day with a deep cough and ache to her head. She spent most of the crisp late fall day in bed. Cynwise had brought her chicken soup but the smell of the warm broth just sent her stomach swirling.

She was freezing under the blankets and she knew she had caught the sickness that was going around, and she knew that Éomer had yet to find out. The heavy door to the chamber opened and she heard him quickly run into the bed chamber.

"Avelina," he whispered before he kneeled next to their bed and took her hand. She looked at him, her body trembling slightly. The panic she saw fill his eyes broke her heart.

"I am alright, Cynwise was going to retrieve Madar to administer the proper herbs. I'll be alright," she said. Éomer raised his hand to her forehead and felt her heated skin.

"I'll see what is taking Cynwise so long," he said firmly before he stood. Avelina squeezed her hand has hard as she could and he stopped.

"It's late, Éomer, she probably had to find Madar or wake him." Éomer sighed heavily before he kneeled next to the bed once again.

"Avelina, this sickness has already killed two children, and bed ridden five grown men for the last week. I do not know what I will do if anything happens to you." He held her hand tightly and she sighed.

"I'll be fine," she whispered and closed her eyes. "You should go, we cannot risk you getting sick too."

"I do not wish to leave you." Avelina opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I'm afraid you must, my lord," a deep elderly voice said from the door. Éomer and Avelina looked to the doorway to see Cynwise and a disheveled looking Madar. "It is not wise for you to be here. Cynwise and I will take good care of her and you shall be able to see her in the morning." Éomer stood ready to argue that he did not have to leave his wife when she coughed hard. Éomer looked at her and frowned before Madar moved him out of the way and held a damp piece of cloth to Avelina's mouth. "Take deep breaths, my lady," he whispered and Avelina did as he instructed. Cynwise put her hand on the king's arm and he looked at her.

"Come, your majesty, I will ready another chamber for you to sleep in. She is strong, and she will beat the sickness." Éomer looked back at Avelina as Madar gave her a liquid to drink and the face she made at the taste. "It is for the best my lord." He nodded wishing he could at least kiss her before he left, but he knew that would not be wise decision. With a reluctant nod he followed Cynwise from the room and down the corridor, all the while worrying for his love and hoping that she would pull through as Cynwise said she would.


	36. Chapter 36

**PLEASE READ: **Thank you for your reviews, I'm sorry I couldn't respond individually, but thank you all the same. I forgot to ask this question in my last update. I would like to know who my readers (you guys) would like to see me write a story involving next. I generally like to pair a character from LOTR with an OC, and so far I have one vote for Glorfindel. Let me know who you guys would like to read about next considering I have two Legolas and two Eomer stories out now. Thanks so much and let me know who you'd like to read about, and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Oh, just so you know, this isn't the last chapter, I believe I have one or two left so let me know who you'd like to read about. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 36 **

A week had passed and Éomer had yet to see Avelina, Madar refused to let Éomer even into the bed chamber. He stood in their sitting room towering over the older man with anger clearly written on his face. "Why can I not see her? She is my wife!" Éomer practically yelled.

"She is ill, my lord," Madar said calmly. "It is best to limit the contact she has to help her body fight the sickness. It is not an easy sickness to fight, and she needs much rest." Éomer sighed and paced the room when Cynwise opened the door and stepped out.

"Madar, she is asking for him. You know she has been doing much better, let her see him," she said gently. Madar sighed and nodded his head.

"Very well, but not for long." Without even a second thought the kind made his way past Cynwise and Madar and went into the room. Avelina was pale and her eyes looked tired, but greeted him with a small smile.

"Hello love," she said softly and he moved quickly to her side. He sat on the bed and took her hand tightly into his own.

"Hello, little one, you are warm," he said. Avelina laughed quietly.

"My fever broke two days ago, but they would not let me see you just yet. They wanted to make sure I'm going to recover, but with the exception of being tired beyond anything, I feel fine." Éomer smiled and raised his hand to her pale cheek.

"You do look better." Avelina sighed as she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I have missed you so much. It seems as though it's harder to be parted when I know you are just beyond the walls than when you are thousands of miles away." Éomer laughed when she opened her eyes and saw the same sparkle deep within their depths. He lowered his hand and nodded.

"I feel the same, Avelina," he said gently. "I was nearly ready to rip Madar apart if I could not see you today." Avelina laughed once more and nodded her head.

"I know. I heard you loud and clear love." He chuckled and shook his head. She sighed again and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired." Éomer squeezed her hand.

"Then I will let you rest, but I will be back." She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, but do come back soon." He smiled and leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

"I will, I promise," he said gently as he looked down at her. She nodded and closed her eyes letting sleep take hold of her recovering body. Éomer sighed and let go of her hand before he slowly left the room. He would come back to her soon, it relieved him to know she was doing better, but he still worried all the same.

* * *

Another week had passed and Avelina was doing much better. She had nearly fully recovered, but was not yet well enough to leave her and Éomer's suite. She sat in the sitting room next to the fire watching the flames dance. The sun was nearly set and she sighed. She wanted to get out of her room; thankfully Madar told her that if she kept up at the rate she was going, she would be able to leave her chamber in two days. The door slowly opened. Avelina looked at the door and smiled when she saw Éomer walking into their suite carrying a tray with their evening meal on the tray. 

"Hello," he said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Avelina shifted in the chair and laughed gently. Éomer smiled at her and was happy to see that her color had returned to her skin and the tiredness had left her eyes. She was still slightly weak but she was almost back to herself.

"Are you eating dinner with me once more love?" she asked as he sat the tray down on the small table in between the two chairs and in front of the small sofa. He nodded and helped her stand from the chair.

"I am, little one, but I wish for you to share the sofa with me." She grinned and nodded up at him and walked with him to the sofa. She sat down and thanked him as he gave her a plate. They ate quietly and spoke softly until their food was gone and he tucked her hair behind her ears after he had sat her plate back onto the tray. "I'm glad you are well again, I have been so worried." Avelina laughed.

"From what Cynwise had been telling me, you held yourself up in your study working steadily and only coming out long enough to check on me. She said she worried for you because you were going to work yourself silly." Éomer laughed and pulled her close to him. He sat back on the sofa and she rested her head on his chest. It was true he had been getting many things accomplished the last two weeks only because he often found that his thoughts would be drawn to Avelina and he needed something to occupy his mind to keep from worry for her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Have you heard from Éowyn, yet?" she asked. Avelina's congratulations letter had gone off before she fell ill and she had yet to know if Éowyn had responded.

"Aye," he said as he shifted slightly and pulled an envelope from his vest. "This arrived this afternoon." Avelina sat up slightly and broke the wax seal and pulled out the parchment. Her eyes scanned the paper and tears came to her eyes as she read her sister's words.

"_My dear sister,_

_I received your letter three weeks ago and one from Éomer two days later and another just this morning. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to respond, but we had been in Minas Tirith and your letters were left with our maid._

_Thank you for your words of encouragement. I am certain that I will need them and I am glad to hear you are doing much better. Éomer's first letter was barely legible he had written so quickly and his second told us that you were doing better and regaining your strength everyday._

_Do not take my next words heavily, Avelina, but I know how badly you want a child, and even in your kind and loving words, as I read I could hear the slight sadness in your voice. I know you and Éomer will have a child soon, I can feel it so do not worry._

_With much love,_

_Éowyn"_

Avelina smiled and carefully folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope before she pressed it to her chest.

"Are you alright, little one?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine," she said quietly a she looked at Éomer.

"Good news I hope," he said as he pulled her close again. Avelina nodded and sighed as she wrapped her arm around him and held him tightly.

"Yes, good news," she said quietly before she closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart below her ear. Éomer sighed and closed his own eyes as he let his exhaustion slowly take over and joined Avelina in a peaceful summer.

* * *

Eight months later Avelina stood with Faramir and Éomer outside the birthing room in Ithilien. They could hear her cries and so many times Avelina wanted to join her sister, but was told that there were enough hands and they ensured her that Éowyn would be alright. 

Éomer walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and sighed before she turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I wish they would let me help, I feel so useless," she said gently. Éomer chuckled.

"Why is it you always feel the need to help even when your help truly isn't needed?" he whispered. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I do not know," she sighed and looked over at Faramir who was close to pacing. "Perhaps I can help." Éomer followed her gaze and slowly let her go so she could talk to Faramir. "Are you alright?" she asked gently as she put a hand on his shoulder. Faramir looked down at her and gave her a half hearted smile.

"I am just nervous," he said. Avelina nodded and opened her mouth to speak when a loud scream echoed from the room. She stopped and turned to look at the door. Faramir stepped away from her and she lowered her hand. It seemed like the three of them held their breath until the cry of a baby soon filled the air. Avelina sighed heavily and smiled when she looked at Éomer. There was a look in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking, but she would not become sad at the thought of what he was thinking. She had found something out that morning when she had gone to one of the Ithilien healers and had yet to tell him. She walked over to him an he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The door opened and a young maid smiled at the three of them.

"Lord Faramir, do come Lady Éowyn and your daughter await you," she said and he smiled brightly before he looked at Avelina and Éomer. The pair nodded for him to go and he smiled before he left them alone in the corridor. Éomer sighed.

"Our day will come, little one," he said as he squeezed her shoulders.

"Aye, that it will. About seven months if the healer's calculations are correct, and hopefully it will not be as painful as Éowyn's sounded," she said casually. She felt him nod slowly and then his body stiffened. She looked at him to see his face looking down on her with an expression mix of confusion, happiness, and excitement rolled into one.

"W-what?" he asked and she turned in his arms.

"Just this morning, I met with the healers, I'm with child Éomer," she said quietly. "We're going to have a baby." Éomer smiled brightly before he grasped her face gently and pulled her into a kiss. Avelina sighed and returned his kiss before he pulled away quickly and held her at arms length. He ran his hands down her uppers arm so gently she knew that he thought he would break her. Avelina laughed and threw her arms around him. He stiffened a moment before she kissed under his ear and he sighed deeply before he wrapped his arms around her and they just held onto each other. Both were happy for Éowyn, Faramir and for themselves because they were going to have what they had wanted for so long.


	37. Chapter 37

**PLEASE READ: **Very short update, but I wanted to update for you guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, let me know what you think of this one. I'll try and update soon, but with Christmas coming up I'm going to spend a lot of my time in the kitchen baking so I'll do my very best to update soon. Also, let me know who you'd like to read about next. So far, I've got one vote for Glorfindel, one vote for Boromir, and one vote for Haldir. Let me know! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 37**

Avelina waddled down the corridor from her and Éomer's suite to the hall where the evening meal was readying to be served. She sighed as she put her hand on her round belly. She was due in a month and she couldn't wait for the day to come. As she stepped into the hall several of the people turned and looked at her. She gave them all a small smile that they returned before she walked to her table. She sat down without any of the grace she wished she had at the stage in her pregnancy. As she waited the hall doors opened. She looked towards the door and smiled when she saw two of the last beings she had expected to see.

Legolas and Gimli stood in the doorway of the Golden Hall and Legolas scanned the hall. His eyes stopped on one of the two people they had come to visit and saw her smiling brightly at them. He looked down at Gimli who laughed when he himself spotted the woman and they both made their way inside. They frowned when they watched her struggle to stand but as soon as she did it was obvious to both of them why it was difficult for her.

"When did this happen?" Gimli asked as they stopped in front of Avelina. She laughed quietly and put her hand on her stomach.

"About eight months ago," she said teasingly and the dwarf laughed. She looked at Legolas and smiled.

"I did not expect to find you in this state," he said and Avelina laughed softly.

"And I did not expect you both to come before the summer months," she said. Legolas nodded.

"May I?" he asked as he held out his hand. She furrowed her brow and nodded as she lowered her hand. Legolas put his hand on her stomach. He could feel the child's heartbeat, and it was steady and strong. He could also tell the baby's gender but he would not share that with her.

"Legolas, Gimli?" asked a deep voice from behind Avelina. Legolas lowered his hand and Avelina turned around to smile at her husband. Éomer looked at her and smiled before he stepped over to her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her closely to him, something he had been doing even more so since she told him she was with child. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he laughed. Legolas and Gimli laughed with him and shook their heads.

"We have gone off on another journey and are visiting our friends," Legolas said. Éomer nodded.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, come, sit and eat with us. The evening meal was about to begin," Avelina said and the four sat and ate their meal discuss the events since the last time they had seen each other and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The following day while Éomer was working away, Avelina walked around Edoras with Legolas and Gimli. "It is good to have some company these days. I've been locked up in the hall because Éomer does not like me to walk around alone and Cynwise is usually too busy to walk with me," she said as she pulled her cloak around her. Gimli laughed and Legolas nodded. Avelina stopped suddenly and put her hand on her stomach. A sharp pain rippled through her and she gasped as she hunched over. Legolas put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Avelina?" he asked gently and she shook her head.

"Something's wrong," she said quietly through the pain. Another pain rippled through her and she would have fallen to her knees if Legolas hadn't caught her. He held her with some difficultly but soon lifted from the ground. "I'm afraid," she whimpered and Legolas frowned as he looked at Gimli whose own alarm shined brightly in his eyes.

"We must get you to the hall immediately," Legolas said and they quickly ran up the path, Legolas carrying the Queen of Rohan and nearly all the villagers watched in alarm as they saw their queen being carried by a panicked elf and dwarf following behind.

* * *

Once they reached the hall Legolas carried her directly to the healing hall while Gimli went to retrieve Éomer. Upon entering, an elder man walked over to them. "What has happened?" Madar asked. Avelina sighed as Legolas laid her on one of the free beds. Both of her hands moved to her stomach and she looked at the older man.

"I was walking with Legolas and Gimli, Madar when-," she gasped and cringed as another pain moved through her.

"She began experiencing spasms," Legolas said. Madar sighed deeply.

"The child wishes to make an early presence, much like his father," Madar said. Legolas raised an eyebrow but nodded and went to step back when Avelina grasped his hand.

"Please do not leave me alone," she begged when Madar went off to get the midwives and to gather the things needed. Legolas squeezed her hand.

"I will not leave until Éomer arrives," he said gently, just then the door burst open.

"Avelina!" Éomer's deep voice echoed and he hurried over to where the elf and woman were. "What is happening?" he asked as he took her hand from Legolas. Legolas put his hand on Éomer's shoulder and the man looked at him.

"It is time," was all the elf had to say and the man understood. Avelina squeezed his hand as another pain washed over her. She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. Madar returned and shooed the king and Elvin prince from the room.

"You must leave my lords, it will undoubtedly be a difficult labor for her and best for both her and the child that we limit her stress," Madar said. Éomer looked at Avelina as the midwives removed her cloak and helped her get comfortable on the bed. He swallowed hard and nodded his head reluctantly. Gimli joined the elf and man in the corridor looking slightly winded.

"What is going on?" he asked gruffly.

"She's gone into labor," Éomer said as he sank onto one of the benches in the corridor. "I just hope for my sake and hers that it is not a long one. I do not know how long I will be able to sit here and listen to her screams when the child begins to come." Legolas smiled a small smile and nodded his head before he leaned against the wall. Something told him it was going to be a long wait.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry it took so long to update, with the holiday everything is in overdrive around here. I'll do my best to update tomorrow, I know I won't be able to update on Saturday, but maybe late on Sunday if not then, then I'll try for Monday. I hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE read the author's note at the end! Thank you so very much for your reviews, as you know by now they mean the world!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 38 **

With one final scream from the room Éomer stood and looked at the heavy wooden door. Legolas frowned and put his hand on Éomer's shoulder as he looked at the doorway. He could tell something was wrong. He could hear Avelina's heavy breathing and the worried whispers of the healers. Éomer looked at Legolas and frowned. The elf's face was neutral but his eyes showed slight concern, and he knew that could not be good. The man's heart began to race as his eyes turned back to the door. No cries of a baby filled the air and the minutes that passed by seemed to take an eternity.

Twenty minutes after Avelina's final cry was heard the door was slowly opened. Madar looked at his king with sad eyes. The blood that graced his clothes, made Éomer's racing heart stop. Legolas' hand left his shoulder and the elf swallowed hard. Madar stepped forward and sighed heavily.

"My lord," his voice was choked but before he could continue Cynwise rushed out and put her hand on his forearm. She whispered to him, and Éomer looked at her face the woman's eyes were red from tears. Madar took a deep breath and nodded. She then turned to her king and motioned for him to follow her. He did so, and he knew the news that would meet his ears would not be good.

Avelina laid on the bed, her skin pale and her hair damp from the ordeal she had just gone through. She looked at him and he saw her eyes fill with tears. She reached a trembling hand out to him and he quickly took her small hand into his much larger one.

"Éomer," she said hoarsely and she cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and tilted her head up before she closed her eyes tightly. After a moment she looked at him and the tears rolled from her eyes. "We . . . we had a son, Éomer, but . . . he was too small," she said before a sob escaped her lips. Éomer's eyes filled with tears as he watched the pain that graced her face. "He could not breathe on his own," she managed before she struggled to pull herself up. Éomer realized she was trying to flee from him but he pulled her up to him and held her firmly in his arms. She sobbed opening against his shoulder as she tired to push away. "I am sorry. It is my fault he is dead," she said quietly through her tears. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly letting his own tears fall.

"It is not your fault," he told her firmly his own pain heavy in his voice. He would not let her blame herself. She cried and shook her head against his shoulder before he pulled back and looked up at him.

"Madar said . . . he told me that I . . . I," she choked slightly with emotion and closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head once more. "I won't be able to carry another child. The labor was too hard," she whispered and opened her eyes. Éomer sighed and cupped her damp cheek. "I am no longer fit to be your wife, Éomer, I cannot bare you an heir." He pulled her flush to him, only being as gentle as he could be because she looked so frail he was frightened he would break her.

"Nothing will ever make you unfit to be my wife," he whispered. "We can still have a family. You'll see." She sighed and wrapped her weak limbs around him and held onto him with all the strength she could manage. She wanted to believe him and she silently prayed that that he was right.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Avelina was set up in her and Éomer's bed chamber. They had laid their sun to rest near his great uncle's tomb just two days after he had come into the world and passed. She was only able to attend because Éomer carried her and held her during the ceremony. Most of the village had been surprised that she had even left the golden hall, and when Cynwise had asked her if she thought it wise Avelina simply told her that she would not let her son pass into the heavens without saying a final good bye to the little boy she barely knew. They had named him Egric, and somehow she knew that Theoden would watch over him for her. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Avelina looked up from the book she read and smiled at Legolas. "It is good to see you finally sitting up," he said gently as he walked over to the side of her bed. She closed the book and sighed.

"Madar said my strength is slowly returning and I should be able to move about on my own within the next week," she said. She had lost so much blood and her body had been so drained it was taking a great deal of time for her to heal. The elf nodded and Avelina looked at him closely. "I know you and Gimli are anxious to return to your travels, you do not have to stay. I am doing much better, your talks have soothed my heart as well as Éomer's and I know we will be fine." She gave him a small smile and he took her hand and squeezed it gently. He knew she would be fine, but he would always worry for her and Éomer.

"She's right you know," a deep voice said from the doorway and the two turned to the door and both grinned when they saw Éomer. He stepped into the room and Legolas stepped away from Avelina. Éomer sat down on the bed. She raised her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"I'll will talk with Gimli and see when he would like to set off again," Legolas said and the pair nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." Avelina laughed quietly when Legolas quickly left and she looked at Éomer. He sighed when her eyes met his and he freed his hand from hers. He raised his hand to her face and held her gently.

"It is good to see you smile again, little one," he said softly. She raised her hand and covered his hand with her own.

"My heart is lighter, but sometimes I cannot help but wish we did not lose him," she said as she pulled his hand from her face and held it firmly in her hands. He nodded understandably; he felt the same many times.

* * *

Time passed quickly for Avelina. Once she was able to get out of bed, she kept herself busy and did her best to ignore the sad expressions of the women of Edoras, but as the dawn of the second year since the loss of her child approached the saddened expressions left the women's faces and life in Edoras returned to normal. 

However, one night as Avelina and Éomer sat in their sitting room talking quietly as the sun had long set and the night was well underway a soft knock echoed in their chamber. Éomer stood and walked over to the door to see Cynwise looking flustered but a slight joy in her eyes.

"My lord, my lady," she said quickly as Avelina joined Éomer at the door. "I know it is late, but do come quickly. I myself cannot believe my eyes. Quickly, please," she said before she rushed down the corridor. Avelina frowned as she watched the woman rush down the hall.

"What is going on?" she asked Éomer as she put her hand on his forearm. He shook his head.

"I do not know, but I do not think we should tarry," he said. Avelina met his eyes and nodded as she laced her fingers with his and the pair made their way down the corridors.

* * *

A/N: Okay, don't be angry with me, I promise there is a reason for my madness. I teared up a little writing this portion because this actually happened to someone close to me, she lost her baby and the doctor told her becauseof complicationsshe wouldn't be able to have any more children. So, this is my little tribute to her because I promise a happy ending like she and her husband ended up having.

Now, so far, Haldir is in the lead for my next story. He's got six votes while Boromir has one and Glorfindel has two. Voting is open until Monday, just FYI if any readers haven't shared their opinions.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for your reviews, I hope some of you like this chapter better. I have one chapter left in me so Chapter 40 will be the conclusion of "A Servant's Tale". I'll try and post that late Sunday or sometime Monday. Happy Holidays everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

Avelina and Éomer walked into the main hall to see Madar standing with his back to them. He was holding something and looking down at whatever he was holding. Cynwise picked up a piece of parchment and carried it over to Avelina who took it. Madar kept his back to them and Avelina opened the parchment and began to read the words on the paper out loud.

"_To my King and Queen:_

_I traveled many miles from my small village to bring you my gift to you. My husband died four months ago when he was trampled by a horse and cart, and at the time I was pregnant with our first child,"_ Avelina paused and looked up at Éomer who just nodded at her to continue. She licked her lips and began to read once more. _"Two months later, I gave birth to our son. However, I know that I will not be able to care for him as he should be on my own. With no family and my husband gone, I find that I do not have much to care for. I do not want my son to live a life of hardship and toil with a mother who will never fully regain the will to live._

"_I wish for you to care for him and take him as you own. I know my heart will not last much longer and I do not wish to perish without knowing he will be loved. I have heard as many others have heard of your tragedy, and I find that I could think of no other that I would rather have care for him than my great King and Queen._

"_He does not yet have a name, so you may call him as you wish, and I know that no harm will ever come to him as long as both of you shall live. All I ask is that you tell him I will always watch over him and that I did what was best for him._

"_Acha of the Westfold"_ She finished with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Éomer whose own face showed confusion. The King and Queen looked to Madar to see him turn around with a small bundle and a soft pink arm reached from the blanket to grab at his beard. "How . . . why?" Avelina asked and Madar smiled.

"I spoke with the woman myself, my lady," Madar said. "She was indeed ill, and had come to Edoras to leave her son for you both." His expression changed slightly. "When I asked her if she was certain, she said she was and that she would travel back to her village where she would welcome the peace of death." Avelina walked over to him and was met with a pair of hazel blue eyes of the curious child. He squeeled and smiled as he held his hands out to her. Avelina smiled and took the child from Madar.

"I do not know why she would leave her child in the care of virtual strangers," she said quietly as the baby smiled up at her and grabbed a hold of one of her copper colored waves and held it firmly.

"You saved her husbands life," Madar said. Avelina looked up at the healer with a confused look on her face and Éomer walked over behind Avelina and looked down at the smiling baby before he too looked at Madar. "In Minas Tirith, her husband was one of those injured. They were not yet married at the time of the war, but promise to each other. When he returned home, they wed and he told him how they were in the Queen's debt because if it would not have been for her serum and skill he would have died from infection." Avelina held the child a littler tighter and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"What was his name? Did she tell you?" Éomer asked and Madar nodded.

"Osfrid, she said his name was Osfrid." Avelina gasped quietly and looked down at the baby.

"I remember him," she whispered. Avelina closed her eyes and felt Éomer squeeze her shoulder as she was brought back all those years and to the healing halls of Minas Tirith.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_How long has he gone unattended?" she asked tiredly and the young healer woman shook his head._

"_I do not know," she said quickly before rushing over to another patient. Avelina rolled her eyes and kneeled next to the young solider she could tell hailed from Rohan. He was shivering and she raised her hand to his forehead and cursed quietly._

"_Open your eyes," she said quietly and he slowly did so. "Tell me your name." He took a shallow breath._

"_Osfrid," he said breathlessly. Avelina nodded._

"_My name is Avelina and I'm going to take care of you Osfrid." His eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile. "I promise Osfrid, I won't let you die."_

"_I know you won't . . . your ride with Lord Éomer . . . only the best ride with him," he said slowly before he lost consciousness._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Avelina," Éomer said and she looked at him.

"He was a rider from the Westfold. He had gone unattended for too long and infection had spread, he would have died had I had not treated him. When I told him I wouldn't let him die, he said he knew I wouldn't because I rode with you and only the best ride with you. I never really knew what he meant, but . . .," she trailed off and looked down at the baby who had sometime fallen asleep.

"It is alright, Avelina, in a way he has repaid you," Éomer said as he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. Avelina looked up at him again and smiled and nodded.

"What shall you call him?" Cynwise asked with her own tears in her eyes.

"Euric," Avelina whispered and Éomer looked at her and smiled with a nod.

"He shall be called Euric," Éomer said Avelina laid her head on his shoulder. Everything seemed so surreal. Avelina held little Euric close to her chest and Éomer wrapped his arms around her. She said a silent prayer for Acha and thanked her for giving her something that she could no longer give herself. "We will make it official in the morning, but now I would suggest that we retire." Avelina looked up at him and nodded her head with a small smile playing her lips. However, Éomer could not help but notice the slight worry that laid deep within the depths of her eyes. He knew he would find little rest but he did not care, his wife needed him and she would keep him up with endless questions and concerns, but as usual he did not care.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all for your reviews and I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. I loved writing this one. I'm working on my next one because it seems as though Haldir has won in the voting catagory, but for those of you who wanted another character I am also working on a Glorfindel and Boromir story and will post one of them after I conclude the Haldir story. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 40**

"Euric!" Avelina yelled as she chased the five-year-old down the corridors she laughed as she lifted her skirts and chased after him. The little boy's laughter echoed off the wall as he ran into the main hall only to be scooped up into the arms of his father.

"Are you running from your mother again?" Éomer asked and the boy giggled.

"Yes, papa, she wants to give me a bath before our guests come," he said breathlessly. Éomer chuckled when he heard his son speak and looked up to see a flush faced Avelina. Euric squirmed in his father's arms and Avelina smiled.

"Your sister lets Cynwise bathe her without trouble, why must you always give me trouble my son?" she asked as she walked over to the two men in her life.

By some miracle, three years after they had adopted Euric Avelina had become pregnant. Madar could not explain it nor could any healer that resided in Edoras, but she carried their child to term and gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they named Annora. Éomer's council had petitioned to have Annora names rightful heir to the throne as seeing she is his blood child, but he would not hear of it. To both he and Avelina Euric was their blood child even though he truly wasn't. He knew he had another mother and father and that they watched over him. Euric never showed them any different affection, however, he was only five and as far as he was concerned he knew no other love than the love of his parents, Avelina and Éomer.

"I do not want a bath!" Euric cried as he clung to his father who seemed that he could control his chuckling. Avelina gave her husband a cheeky smile and he winked at her causing her cheeks to flush deeper and Éomer's smile to grow.

"But you must, Euric, King Elessar is due today with his wife, son and three daughters. You do not want them thinking that you've played in the stables all morning," Avelina said. Euric lifted his head from Éomer's shoulder and looked at his mother confused.

"But I was playing in the stables all morning," he said matter of factly and Éomer once again began to laugh. Avelina rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"That you have, but-," Avelina was interrupted by a little voice behind her.

"Mama!" Annora called and Avelina turned around and smiled at her daughter whose hand was wrapped around Cynwise's finger. The two year old let go and rushed over to her mother. She was dressed in a dark maroon dress and her gold and copper locks hung in long ringlets around her head held back by matching ribbon. Avelina scooped up her daughter and turned back to face her husband after giving Cynwise a smile.

"Look, your sister is ready and you are not," Avelina said. "If you do not wish for me to bathe you, will you let Cynwise?" Avelina asked hopefully and Euric looked at his father. Avelina knew he would not bathe unless Éomer told him so, so she met her husbands eyes.

"Euric, your mother is right you know. We do not wish to make a bad impression on the King of Gondor do we? After all, the last time he and his family came to Edoras, you were but Annora's age," Éomer said. Euric sighed and looked at Avelina.

"I'll take a bath mama," he said and Éomer let him down. The golden haired little boy walked over to Cynwise who smiled at him and took his hand and led him down the corridor to the bathing chamber. Avelina sighed and looked at Annora who smiled brightly at her. She couldn't believe that she had two children of her own and both were healthy and happy, she just hoped that as they grew older that she could protect them from the challenges they would face.

Seeing the look on Avelina's face, Éomer smiled. At times she would just get lost in her thoughts, especially as she looked at their children. Annora was their miracle child, but she was not shown more love, in fact Avelina tended to spoil Euric while éomer doted on Annora, which would explain why the little girl held her arms out to her father. Avelina blinked and smiled at her before she handed her over to Éomer.

"She is her father's daughter," Avelina said as she tucked one of Annora's curls behind her ears as the toddler laid her head on Éomer's shoulder and brought her thumb to her mouth. Éomer smiled and pulled Avelina flush against his left side and held her securely around the waist to him. She looked up at him and put her left hand on the left side of his chest. He kissed her softly and Avelina sighed as she closed her eyes. A small giggle broke their kiss and the two looked at their daughter.

"Papa kissed mama," she teased as she sat up straight. Éomer laughed and Avelina smiled as she shook her head. The door to the hall opened and a guard stepped in.

"Excuse me your majesties, but our guests have arrived," he said before he stepped back out of the now open doors. Avelina's eyes widened.

"They are early and I have yet to change," she said quickly as she pulled back. Éomer smiled at the slight panicked look that filled his wife's face. She looked lovely to him in the dark brown dress she wore, but he knew she wanted to dress properly to great their friends. "Tell them I will be out shortly, I'll be ready by the time Euric is finished and we will come out together." Éomer laughed and nodded as he watched Avelina rush out of the hall and disappear down the corridor. He looked at Annora to see her smiling and laughed.

"She is always in a hurry isn't she?" The little girl just nodded and he sat her down next to him holding onto her hand firmly. He looked towards the door and grinned when he saw Aragorn walking into the hall with Arwen at his side holding the newest edition to their family, little Melda. Eldarion walked proudly at Aragorn's left side as he held onto his other sisters' hands. The boy was almost ten and was the spitting image of his father. "Aragorn," Éomer said with a smile and Aragorn returned it with a bow of his head. Éomer bowed his head as Aragorn stopped in front of him with his family around him.

"Hello, my friend," Aragorn said and looked down at Annora who looked up at him with wide eyes. Aragorn kneeled and smiled at her. "You must be Avelina's little miracle, Annora." She smiled brightly and nodded before she let go of her fathers hand and hugged Aragorn. Aragorn smiled and returned the small child's embrace. She was just a year younger than his second daughter, Raina, and four years younger than his eldest girl, Lindariel. Annora let go and smiled up at Aragorn as he stood straight again. Swishing was heard and everyone looked to the side and saw Avelina standing there with Euric who looked much better than he had just moments before. She had unbound her hair and let it flow over the soft white dress she wore and walked over to the group.

"Hello, and welcome," she said quickly and looked down at Melda who had fallen asleep in Arwen's arms. "Oh, she is most precious." Arwen smiled.

"As are yours," Arwen said and Avelina met her eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she whispered before she stepped back. "Well, I do suppose you all would like some refreshments or would you like to rest for a time?" she asked politely as she fell into her spot next to Éomer, and the two week visit of the King and Queen of Gondor began.

* * *

Sixteen years passed and with a few bumps along the way, but mostly peace filled the years that Avelina and Éomer's children grew. Avelina stood in her old chamber in Minas Tirith and smiled at Annora as she adjusted the flowers in her hair and the lacings of her white gown. "Oh, mama, why do I feel as though I'm going to explode?" Annora asked with a heavy sigh and Avelina smiled as she looked at her daughter, remembering those exact same feelings that she experienced twenty-eight years earlier.

"It is your wedding day, Annora, it is expected as such and I felt the same way the day I married your father," Avelina said gently as she looked at Annora's reflection in the looking glass. There was a quiet knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Éowyn. "Do come in sister and see your niece." Annora turned around and smiled at her aunt.

"You look beautiful Annora, I am not certain if your father will let you go," Éowyn said. Avelina laughed and nodded her head in agreement and Annora blushed.

"I am so nervous," Annora said before she sighed and looked in the looking glass again.

"Trust me, my daughter; you have nothing to worry about." Annora looked at Avelina through the glass and smiled. Another knock echoed in the room, but it was firm and steady. "Enter!" Avelina called and Éomer stepped into the room. Avelina smiled at him, even though he was in his early fifties, he never looked better in her eyes. He stopped just short of closing the door and looked at his daughter.

"Annora, you look beautiful," he said as Éowyn and Avelina walked to his side by the door.

"She does, and you have to give her away today," Avelina said gently as she laced her fingers with his. Éomer looked at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"That we do," he whispered before he looked back at Annora. "I'm afraid it is time." Annora nodded and Avelina let go of her husband and took Éowyn from the room. The two women made their way down the corridors to the courtyard where they were to join the others for Annora and Eldarion's wedding.

THE END


End file.
